


Frans (Dusttale) : Scattered Dust

by Zeliez



Series: The fibula-us Fransfiction of mine [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A skele-ton of endings, AU, Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - PacifisTale, Bad English probably, Core Frisk - Freeform, Dust Sans - Freeform, English translation, Errortale Sans - Freeform, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frans - Freeform, From Death to love, Ink Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Murder Sans, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Paci Sans, Redemption, SAVE Frisk, Your choices matter, a lot of love, and Deaths too, creators, dream sans - Freeform, first fanfiction in english, killer sans, reader - Freeform, you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: Lemme ask you something.Does everyone deserve forgiveness? Even the worst person?Can you forgive your murderer, be able to smile at him and help him despite his murderous glow in his eyes?She can.She always forgives.She tries to help so many, to smile at them.To give them hope.She saves themHe never believes that he needs someone like that.Someone who would reach out to him no matter how dusty his hands are.No matter how much he killed her fragile body with his bones.He always knew that LOVE was a force.That he forgot that love was even stronger.Dust doesn’t ask for forgiveness, love or redemption.But she comes.And suddenly, he needs it.He needs to be saved.Act : SAVE him.





	1. Disappear in the Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Frans/ Sans x Frisk(Dusttale) : Scattered Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/551755) by zeliez28. 

> English isn't my native language, if you see some mistakes, tell me where and what would be the best way to write it, please. I want to improve after all!
> 
> This Is A Frans Fanfiction if you don't like the ship or the fandom (Undertale in this case) don't read it then.
> 
> If the dialogues are confused, please point it out to me in the comments, I would add the names of the characters, just before their dialogue.
> 
> Help to understand the dialogue of some characters:  
"PAPYRUS"  
*dust!sans and paci!sans  
*Other sans  
"Other character"

**Prologue :**

**Disappear in the Dust**

**_ _ _**

SAVE.

An impressive and unique power.

**Her** power.

The power to SAVE souls. To restore life.

Any soul, any spirit can be saved with this.

This ability can only be possessed by someone who can be kind, merciful, generous and hopeful.

Someone… determined.

Someone… like her.

**"Frisk!"**

She screams as she wakes up suddenly.

She quickly raises her head while the person in front of her, looks at her, furious.

"SAVE yourself, Frisk, ‘cause, contrary to you, I’m really bad with **MERCY**."

Chara, her tutor looks down on her, ready to punish her for her inattention.

"C-Chara! We can talk about it instead, no…? You don't have to threating me…"

"You’ve got 5 seconds."

"Chara!"

"4."

Frisk immediately stands up and runs.

"Ah! Someone! Save me!"

She rushes out of the Librarby, seeking to get the furthest away from Chara.

*pretty ridiculous for someone who has the power of SAVE.

She turns her head and sees a certain skeleton, with his eternal smile, looking at her, amused.

"Sans!"

*heya.

"Please! Help me! Chara is back in Insane mode!"

*lemme guess… you’re the one to blame, huh?

"Nooooo! Why everyone is so mean to me today..."

Sans laugh.

*if you ask me, I tell you to run now, i mean the five seconds are up.

"WHAT?!"

She’s going as fast as she can to the exit of Snowdin Town, heading for Waterfall.

“If you refuse to help me, Mom will!”

*im too lazy for help ya, sorry. see ya!

"Friiiiisk!"

"The demon is coming back !!!"

"What did you just call me…?!"

**"Aaaaahhhh !!!"**

*yup, still a beautiful day.

"**Fuck you Sans! Fuck you!"**

*oh. thats rude.

Here we are, in a random, uniquely pacifist AU.

To facilitate understanding, we will call it Pacifistale.

But don’t worry about this name.

It won’t be staying very long.

But I guess I can tell you a little bit about this ephemeral universe.

It’s a universe that hasn’t experienced any RESET. Yet this power exists, but it has never been used.

Chara has it in her possession.

Every human, who has fallen into the Underground, has survived and lives peacefully there now, learning magic alongside the monsters, who teach them the basics.

The goal is simply to live in peace, no one seeks to return to the surface.

Chara, being the first human who fell there, is the oldest of the humans, she’s the princess of the Underground and the tutor of Frisk, she’s the one who teaches her the basics of magic and souls.

There are eight humans in total below, in this peaceful and happy world. Asriel didn’t become Flowey, Chara is a pacifist Tsundere, Gaster never fell into any of his experiments, Toriel never left Asgore, the Amalgamates don't exist and the 8 humans are alive and healthy.

And of course… no RESET has disturbed this world.

Then why am I talking about an ephemeral world?

Well… we all know that the pacifist worlds are the first to disappear.

They are the easiest to erase, no one is trained to fight continuously, peace is constantly present.

So…these are easy targets for people like…

<strike>Ḑ̵̢̭̬̞͍̟͍̣͍̼̫̼̮͖̗̩͉͍̮̱̰̪̭̥̘͖̦̎̿̏̏͒̚̕͘ͅȨ̴̨̡̨̛̖͔̣̳̣̘̫͓͇̎͌̎͛̊͐̆̔̊̽̂̑́̄̒͗͛͊̋͌̚͠Ṣ̶̡̢̛̰̜̼̹̟͙̈́̃̑͗̈̓̄͗̊͌̄̇̎͠͝T̷̛͓̻̲̠̼͕̲̪̼̝͌̈́̂̈͒̆̈́̄̚͝Ŗ̵̨͖̱̩̰̗̫̗̮̱͍͎͕̤̝̘͓͔̳̞̣̪͊͒̆͂̐̿̿͌̄̚͜͝ͅǪ̴̧̧̧̧̡̛̳͕̟̬̗͎͔͕̩̮͈̪̯̹̤̽̽̏͋͛̀͐̉͆̄̓͌͂̃̈́̉́͜͜͠Y̸̨̡͔͚̫̖̣̦̖͂͑̉̈́̽͋̓́̊͂̆́̉̃̇̔̿̃̃̈́̕͝Ȩ̵̨̧͙̝̩̰͔̤͓̣̞͇͈̲̩̰̳̝̞̳̻̺̣̰̰̔̌͑̏̉̈̅̄̊͐͘ͅR̷̬̊͒͋̊̉̔̎̃̈́̚͘S̵̢͚̳͔̣͙̅͆͜.̸̡̛͎̲̻̥̹͓̠͍̳̙̘̠̙̣̘͌̓̿̔̒̀͛̀̓̌̄̾̽̇̈̏̎̉͝͠͝</strike>

Everything disappeared too fast.

A skeleton, with a much too familiar appearance, came to destroy this peace.

Everything begins to disappear in these strange glitches, and these blue threads drag around.

*̶̡̪̮̮̹̫͉͛̾̏̋͝ͅI̶̡̪͒͌͛͐͂̎̕̕̕’̷͉̗̓m̶͕͎͉͈̹̼̔̋̈́̈́͂̔͂̑̈̆ ̷̜͆̓͌͆̏̄͛̚͘͝͠j̸̢̮̭̑͐̉̌̑̕̚͘u̷̧̨̨̠̣̦̰͈̰̪͎͇͈̐̐s̵͕͆̅̎̽̐̈́̾̕͘͝͝t̴̻̞͙̼̝͔͈̭̋̐̎̔̽̂͘ ̴̨̡͍͉͙̺̺̬̬̺͓̰̽̃̇̓͑̿h̴̯̱̼̯̞͒̀̆̇ê̶̡̹͑͘ṟ̶̢̛̺͌̿̽̒͗͋͐̌͋͝ẽ̵̡̹̻̟̜͖̟͙̩̔̂̌̈́ ̶̧̛͎͚̹͉͕̖͇͐̾̓͗̚͜͜͠t̸̳̦̪͉̙̼̤͔͔̀̀̋͌̓o̷̺̥͉̙̻͔̖͍͇̘̱̽̆̀͌̇͠ ̷̧̫͎̝̎̆̂͂̍͌̌̚͠ͅḥ̴͋͆̎̈́̈́̃̏̄e̴͖̽̄͌̏̉̕l̷̞̤̳̦̳̫̉̿̌͗̈́̏͊̀͐̃̑̕͘͜p̴̡̛̥͉͙͍̭̤̹̞̻̹̋͗̾̋̍̕͘ ̶̞̦͎̲͊́̈͒͒̎͌̚̚̕ͅy̵͚̍͊͗̀̂̆̉͆̌̈́͝͝o̸̫̝͔̓͒̊̏̌̍͊̽͐u̷̢̟̫̞̪͗̊̆̚͘,̸̝̗̳̱̯͓͕̹̜̮̏͌͘ ̶̤̥̜͎̝͗͑̓̕̚͠y̶̼̭̙̹̺̱͕̋̊̌̃̈́̉͠͝ͅǫ̶͉̯̟̰̺̤͂̓̃͆̍̋̓͒͛̚ū̸̬̪̥̭͕͈̙͇̎͒̌̆̓̐̚͜͝ ̷̢̱̥͎͍͉̦̭͎̹̐͆̑̚͠k̸͚̥̞͒͗̃̋n̸̢̩̦͌̇̓̐͌̑̕ȯ̵̡̢͖͕̫͚̮̖̥͖̱̫̈́͊͑̊̿̎̅ͅẇ̷̜̮̳͔͕͗̋.̷̧̝̭̘̣̗͉̫̺͍̹͂̇̐͗͂̈́̎̈́ͅ ̵̡̟̥̅͋͂͂͜͠Ĭ̷̭͍̮͈̥̦͍̤̻̣͑ͅt̵̘̞͈̽͌̇̒̓͑̆́̐͝’̵̛̭͍̥͉̮͚̰̣̼̊̓͊̚͝ş̸̰͉̰͍̭̑̐̾͗́̓͆̏̀̐͠͝ͅ ̸̱̺̗̱̳̘̜͓̬̈́̐͛͘͠t̵̢̙͛̈́̓ḯ̴̖̰̬̻͖̙͈͋ͅm̴̨̱͓̦̬͔̹͉̈́̄̈͂̏̾̄ȅ̸̢̧̨̗̙̩͈͍̺̻̣͚̈́̊̃̕͝͝.̷̧̫̗̙́͠.̶̺̏̅͆̓̓̓̏͛̀͊̕͘͠.̵̤͊̎̓̿̋̈́̊̄͌̑̈́̅̚ ̴̧͉̹̩̬̗̦̍̐f̶̢̫͊̃o̵͎̗̜̪̙̪̭̪͉̱̊͆̎̆r̵̛͇͎̯̲͗̓ ̷͚̽̈̑͊̐ẙ̷͔̤̙͒̽́͛̈́̾͌͐̂͘͘͜ơ̶̭̦̣̗̳͎͈̩͎͖̖̙̗̋̊̅̓̆͝͝ų̴̦̹̠͎̯̮̰̺̻̟͔͔̇̒͊́ ̴̹͇̲̠̙̼̘̺͆͂̓̐̍͝͝ẗ̵̯͚͔̟́͗͌̂̔̽̋̎̅̅̋̉͠ö̵͍͉̻̤͈̼̟͖͕̘̙̲́̑ ̷̞̹̘͉̝̻̹̚͘ͅc̵̭̟̻̭̎͗̋̑͌̑̓̑͐͘ê̸̢̨̛̝̣̟̞̠̲̘̳͓̭͊̈́̏͂̐̌̕͠a̷̭̲̬̒̓̇̓͒̑̎͝ṡ̸̢͖͓̜̺̼͑̿̌ê̵̢̛͖͙͙̱̲̲̬̝̺̂̇͋͘͜ͅ ̷̧͕̙̟͖̹͈̙̳̳̖̹͍͒͐̉́̈̎̓̄̓̿̚̕ţ̸̗̃̒̈̍̎̈͊̒̐͐̚̕o̸͍̰̩̭͕͖̤̣̰̳̘̲̰̾̒͊̊ ̷̛̖̟͕̞͙̯̱͐͆̏̏͗͒̿̈́͘e̶͕̹̰͚͖̟̝̰̦̳͙͛x̷̧̧̧̨̨̰͓̱̦̼̣̳͋̋̄́̀͗̃̔͆̕̚͜͝ḭ̶͉̇͆̓͋̓͐̒̽̏̆̕͘ṣ̵͍͠ṱ̴̖̙͍͔̄̿̃͌̀̎͆̓͆̈́́͠.̷̡̳̟̼̥͗̍͋̄̉̍̕͜͠

And Frisk ... couldn’t do anything.

She tries to save.

“_Don’t worry, I’ll, I’ll...”_

She tries to help everyone.

“_Please… Chara… Here… just a little more...”_

But her power doesn’t work.

_"__Frisk. __That’s okay__. __It's my responsibility. But I’m incapable of__ RESET, __can’t__ even sav__e_ _one __soul...”_

_"Chara!"_

_"__What a terrible professor am I, __huh_ _… _ _Forgive me__."_

As if the people around her aren’t dying…

_"Why doesn’t it work? Chara! Please! Wait!"_

They just disappear.

Toriel.

_"That’s not your fault, Frisk."_

Asgore.

“_Run. Please.”_

Everyone she knows disappears one after the other.

And she can't SAVE them.

_"**No !!!"**_

Not even a single soul.

Why possess such power when she can do nothing?

_"Come back! Don’t leave me..."_

Why is she so incapable?

_"Don’t leave me alone!"_

She trembles and collapses on the ground while the tears refuse to stop.

An explosion gets her attention.

The other Sans laughs, he confronts the Sans of this world.

She rises with difficulty and screams with all her strength.

“Who are you?! Why are you doing this?”

The stranger looks at her, amused.

*̷̼̲͌͆̿͝ ̶̛̮͍͖̰̭̭̮̲̪̜̣̩̐͆͂̌̅̒͂̌̚͠͝ͅW̸͉̜̝͈̦̎̽͑͑̕h̸̢̨̨͇͇̙͚̖̹͚̣̼͒̊̈́̉̽͘ͅý̵̢͕̹̙̝̭̲͓̜̿̎?̸̢̧̺͖̱͊̌́̉̏̅̆̔͝ ̵̡̹̲͇͉̪̱͖̞͎͍͊̎̈T̸̻̟̲͙͙͕̳̣̉̈̂̆̊̄͝h̶̞̪̲̻̀̇̔̂͒̈́̎̓̚͘͠ͅa̴̡̳͎̫̻̪͔̠͌̈́̋̌͆͒̈́̾̅̓ţ̶̘̣̯͙̗̻͙̟̞̖͌̽ͅ’̷̜̝͖̼̠͕͕͖̦̦̋̀̄̀́͋͜s̶̡͔̳͖̙̮̥̻̒ ̶̧̱̳̱͙͉͙̒̋͂a̷͈̹̪͊̊̌ ̶̤͉̰͈̻̾͒̑̒̈́̓͐͑̚̕͜g̵̥̣̦̣̎̏̇̄̿̾ǫ̶̛̹̞̇͛̏͌̆ơ̵̧̤͙̼̩̲̣̩̠̳͒̿̓͒͒̔̀̍̅́͆͜d̵͓̍̄ ̵̧̝̫͙͋̄̎̽͐̚q̶̥̰̹̩͓̗̘̦̪̰̒̌͂̈́̚͘͝u̷̥͓͎̝͈̪͔̣͂̾̒̓̈͊̚e̴̗̜̞̗̼͙͇̼͌͛̓̓͝͝s̶̛̛̩͋̉̒̅̏̎͂̂̃͝ẗ̵̡̢̫̻̞̳̯͙́͛̋͗͋̓̄͛͝͝͝î̸̢̥̜̣̞̩̣̣̖͙̠́̊̓͊͜͜͝ọ̷͍̭̟̩́̉n̴̺̪̩̳̫̾̉̎͑̏͛̄͒̐̓̚͘.̵̣͒̈́̈̅̇͋̿̽̌̅͘̕.̷̡̛̹͔͙̞͙͎̭̓̃͗̒̎.̴̘̹̞̥̲̲͖̃͑̐̎͝ͅL̷̢̦̠̦̙̯̤̦̬͚̽̊̆ͅe̶̘͎̱̽̈͂͌̆̔̌͊͐t̵̨̹̮̫͉̺̘͙̞̤͔͕̾̎̑̀́ ̷͎̀̈́͛m̴̛̪͚̻͕̣̂͂́̓̾̆͗͊e̸͙̰͕͚̻̥̋̀̂͗̋̿͗͝ ̷͉̎̑̇̇̀̇̒͆͂ȃ̵̢̧̙̫̫̹̥̦̣̋͂̽̀͋̓͑̈́͜͜͝š̴̜̙͕͚̠̓͆̿̂̊͌̔̚͝k̸̖̗̾̚ ̸̡̛̯̹̠̫̠̏̇̿͗͒͜y̶̨̛̦̫͕͚͓̜̪̺̘̙̐͆̀̃̏͜͜ő̴̥͙̭͕̳͚̬̩̮̖̫̤̮̅̚ư̸͕͑͆̿̈͂̑̐͑͗̽͠͝ ̶̼͙̤̤͍̪̪̦͚̯͐̊̾̊̀͊̚͘͜͝a̵̩̤͎͒͛̋̌͠͠n̸̡̛̮̤̩̩̘͚̂̉͒̉̚ỏ̵̟͌̀͐͑̿͆̔ţ̴̹̰̠̰̦͉̟̣̓̅̉̔͑̕͝h̴̢̞͓̣̞͆̅̆̅̆͌̊̓̆͋̽͘ͅe̸̡̩̘͖̥̗̦͆̔̿̽͑̃̔̃͘͝r̵̛͖͚̮̩̞͎͗̂̓̈́͐̇͋̽̊̋͘ ̷̧̟̞̪̫̠͔͎̦̣̆͊̂̑͆̐͗͜͠ơ̵̬̠̄́̇̀́̎̌̍n̵̫̭̯̼̼̖̼̞͙̈͗e̴̝̦̍̈́.̵̪̜̘̠̙͇͈̝̫̐.̴̖̤̗̖̦̣͚̞̹̗͊̌́͌̍̔͆̈͝.̷͍͖͖̭̮̎̇͋̀̈̉͐̑͝͝ͅͅ ̶̺̔͋Ẅ̸̛̖͕̤̼͉̟̙̭͕̣̝̜̘́̏̈́̓̓͆͐͊͆͠͝ḧ̸͚̦͚̬͔̯̭̳̭́̂̇̍̈́̄̚y̷̜̥̖͈̔͑͂̽̌̽̓͛͝ ̸̛̲̦̈́̔̀͒̈́͌̈̋̽̚͝d̷͖͙͔̬̤̟̟̣͖͈̖̒̒̈́̅̅̂̌̇̓͊̾̑į̵̡̫̪̼̰͖̠͖̱̦̥͐̅͐̿͗̽d̵̨͋̊̓̈̎͛͐̈̿ ̸͇̱̪͍͕̘̫̳̰͂͂̐̎͊̄͑̕ý̸̛͙͊̆̽̔͗͑͆͊̍͊o̸̳͍͚͖̖͕̾ư̸̪̍́̆̔͗̕͠͝ ̸̭͚͕̑̎̿͝ȩ̶̲̭̭͠x̶̧̛̦͚̳̫̩̟͍͍̟̌͒̾̅̂̂̕͘͝͝į̶̛͔̭͈̰̪̥̗͇̖͖̘̉͛͊̇̓͒̓͑̍̂͠s̷̢̝̦̘̺̐̇ț̸̻̦̟̫̰̹͔̬͎̼͋̇̀͋͆͘?̷̧̮̝̤̖̠̤̹̪̦̜͛̈́̍̄̌̄̓̇͗̕͝͠ ̸̞̯̰̠̬͖͈͍̗̪̓͋̓̎̽ͅB̴̧̨̢̲̼̘̙͇̼̫̥͕̾̂̇̕e̶̛̩̦̬̅͆͂̀̏̂̔͐͊͝͠c̷̥̾̍͗͑͋̂̽̒̋̚͠a̸̛̗̾̏̉̈͒̽̀̃̂͋u̵͉̘̬̓̊̏̀͑̏̔͠s̷̡̖̰̼̻̘̬̊̎̍̇͋̏̈́̓̚͘͝e̸̡̠̲̘͍̘͈̥̤͗̅̓ͅ ̵̭̝̝̳̰̜̱͗͒͆ÿ̴̧̧̮̳̘̭̯̘̊̈́̍̎͋̕̚͝ṏ̷̧̬̮́̉́̉̌̂̂͠͝͝ǔ̵̧͖̤̔̉̍͒̔͝’̷̡̗͈̳͉̰̆͊̍̓̑̈͂̓r̵̨̡̛͖͍̻͓͎̘͒͐̾̾̈́̉͒̂͑̾͜͝e̴̻͈̖̤͑̊ ̴͍̗͊͋̈̀͐͘͝͠u̴̜̤̯̠̭̱̪̳̒̐̓̌̉͆̽̐͋̇͝s̶̡̧͖̗̱̣͖̭̟̉͜͠e̴̩̤̻̟̗͕̻͗͌́̽̕͝f̴̨̖͌̔̂̉̓̂̄͛̏̃u̵̳̘͍͖̖̤̻͐͗͌̏́̌̋̍̈́̑̈͝ḽ̴̗̤̋͌̃̌?̷̡̢̨͚̩͉̼̘̭͎̩͍͑̏̍̒̓̿̄̀ ̷̨̡̛̭̗͚͍͖͕̟̮͒̂͑̓̉̒̈́́͌̐̏́B̵̡̖̱͕͈͔̘̘̪̱̓̕͜ȩ̸͊̾͋̊̀c̴̡̛̻̻͕̻̝̤̼̮̫̃̅̑̈́̀͘͜ã̶̳̞͇̟͙̬̜̙͆̀͋̃͊̾̀͌ṷ̴͈͂s̸͚̦͚̹ͅe̸̛̊͆̍̈́̒̈́̚͜ ̴̛̱͚̤̱̰̯͍̌̈͑̈́͒̕ẙ̷̻͇̤̲̲͕̺͈̗͔̟̋̈́̄̇̈͜͝ō̸̧̺͔̙̦̙̖̰̹̞̚ͅù̵̫̯̟̲̺̦̪̘̞̘̗̰̓’̷̫͚̲̰͔̬͕̝̗͔͈͉̿̈́̌̈̏̄͘͘ŗ̷̨̺͚͔̭̲͎͓̲̓́̎͂̓̈͑̈́̕͜͝ẹ̸̜̮̳̱̟̻̪͒͛̈́̈̿͑̈́͘ ̴̝̈́̇̀̉͌̿͠͝b̴̫̖̫̩͊o̴̡̱̬̻͉̫̗̯̠͙͎͎̪̍̌r̴̥͎͙̦͙͍̤̬̈̍n̶̗̪̪̮̲̙̻͓̭̫̞̙͆̋ ̸͉̱̓͌͂͋ͅą̶̨͉̰͖͓̻͑̆͝n̵̡̨̝͔͉̈́̅͌̊̕d̶͈͇͓͎̃̏͛̄͘͘͜ ̷͕̫͔̯̞̙̹̰̄̎̈́̍ÿ̵̢̢̧̨͕̇̂̓̀̾̅̇̓͊͠ő̴̢̭̥̳̠̈́̊͋̿̾͊̽̕u̶͙̦͖̖̓͐͜ͅ ̵̢͙͉̟̗̥͉̩̗̮̙͚̫̚ḩ̸̣̟̫͈̱͇̹̩̩̦͙̙͌̋̌̿å̸̡̢̠̩̇̑̇͠v̵̧̛͈͒̌̔̅̒̽̚̚͝è̴̢͎̌̌͂̌̃̿̕͜ ̷̛̝̪͍̺̩̲̝̗͉̼̌̉̈́͊̒̔͘͝͠t̴͉̯̲̱̯̹̪̳̻̟̏̒͆̀̀̂̂̍̀̕̚o̷̠̞̝̣͆͒̓͗͒̐ͅ ̵̛̟̓̎̒̈̆̆͛̔͘l̶̫͛͒̄͛̕͘i̶̥̓v̴̧͇̤̥̠͔̦̬̦͗͂̃͒̋͗̌́͜ͅe̵̡̲̮̒?̷̡̖̫̮̤͖͙̭͔̦̈̿̃̋͂̂͑̉̉̕̚͝ ̸͙̀́̈́̈́͊̐͆͗̾̕͝Ļ̸̠̞͔̟̑̈́͊̔͂͊͗͘̕͠͝e̴̟̍̉̒̅̽̈̒̇͘̚͝m̷̢͚̣̟̤̪̭̃͐͗̄̉̍̕m̶̦̬͉̘̩͎̜̗͓̼͋̚ę̷̖͖̎̂͐̈́̉͠ ̶̰̝͇̹̫̟͍̗̥̔̇̈̑͒̈́̂̕t̶͚̼̻͉̭̑͒̓e̶̡͍͇̠̲̘̝̣̥͚̒̑͐̌̇̓̊̎̏̍̓̈́̚l̴̛͙͙̗̖̰̟͓͚̰̞̰̎̽̎̾̕l̴̛̩̤͓̺͎͎͍̥͒̓͛̄̌͋͆̑͆̋͜ ̶̭̬̘̻͗͘y̵̟̭͙̺̝͚̔̉́̋̐͊͊̄̒͠͠͠o̵͚̻͔̳̭̅̓̂̐̍̀̉̉͋͘͘ų̸̳͎͈͍̃̎̍̓̓̌͆̕ ̸̯̦͍̦̩̊s̴̛̥̙͚͖͇̍̿͛̀̅͛̂͂̈͋͝ǫ̷̳̼͙̫̩̬̫̫̱̓͗̏̇̂͐̅͆̃͘͝m̶̙͖̮͇̲̝̼̬͚̙̫̓̅͊̒͐̉̚͠͠ẹ̵̢̢̱͍͚͓̲͍͍̗̍͐̊͑̔̋͋̕͜͠ͅt̵̢̢͉̭̠̉̈́͂̎̌̌̚ḥ̴̨̬̬͖̍̚̕ĩ̸̝͖̍̀͐̂́̌͌͒͛̇n̴̹̣͔͍͋̍͒̅̄g̵̨̨̠̳̥͒͋͊͛,̴̲͕̊̋͛̔̅̒̔̔͘͘͘ ̷̯͌y̶͔͋̿ô̸̢̳̦̝̗̦̌̿̒̇̈́́͑͘͝͝ų̸̛͉͍̤̹̰͔̰̪̀́̃̑̍͑͑̆̅̓͜͝͝ ̷͉͔̟̻̲̿̄̈́̚ͅş̵̛̦̥̝͗̍̂͜t̸̢̧͓͈̼̟̟̳̂̏͛͛̌̿̉̄̿͘͘͘͜ǔ̷̖͒̀̽͑͆̆̾̒͛̚͝p̵̼͉̠̭̮̟̝͙͗̿̎͂̎̾̿i̸̡̧̜̺̭̭̖̬̪͗͋̌̍̀̚͝d̵̡̧̝̩̜̝̻̘͆͜ ̸͕̗̣̜̿̈́̀̉͐̆̕a̶̡̤̣̭͓̺̠͓̎̈́̽̍̍͑̎̽̍̕̕͠n̷͈̳̻̹̟͈̏̇͒̾͑̇͐͋̈́̑̎͑͘o̶̥̙̓̿̅̂̈͂͆̕ṃ̴̡̯̳̟̻͎̓̏̓̔̕͘̕͜a̵̧̖̻͚̰͉̒̾͑̈́̽̏͑̀̃̍̚̚͝l̴͈͛̈́̌͆̏̏͗̄͑̚͝y̶̧̢̢̤̬͚̩̗̜͉͊̋.̷̧̨̜̣͍̑͗͊̈́̿̽̏̀̊͠.̸̧͙̯͎̗̮͋̔̔͜.̶̨͍̘̝͔͎͖̠̈́ͅͅ

His smile grows.

<strike> ***̴̛̠͖̽͊͛̈́͒̒̔͌̃̓̓̿̄͑̌̈́́͒͛̉̒̍̇̂̈͛̕Y̶̢͈̳͉̺̠̻͕̹̗̠͍͌̅̀͑̇͆̌́̑̽͋̈́̍̆͋͘̕͠͠ò̷̞̞̘̬̞͒̾̆͛̄͒̌̇̊̑̅̊̈́̓͌̋̇̆̕ų̴̗̮̥̦̼̘͈̖̟̼̞̰̮̯̯̹̞̩̫̗̲̱̻̙̆̿̉̂̽̇̍͝͝ͅ ̵̢̢̢̢̦̮̙͓̻̩̼̫̖̹̳̮̥͈̰̥͈̫̣͈͙͈͉̠͉̖̗̞͖̺͍̍͛͗̓̎͗͗̎̍̓̍͐̾̆̅̈̕͠͝͠a̸͍̝͍̭͌̓͐̐̔̄̿̀͂̄̆̔̈́̈͛͂̆̎͑̚̕̚r̷̻̟͚͚̭̮̲̠̜̫̭̳͔̫̘̻̙̯̩̻̞̦̣̼̯̥͐̈́͋̂͘͠ͅe̶̛̬͕̘̓̔͂̑̍̌́́̏̓̍̕͝͝n̵̢̛͕̩͇̩̹̺͚̼̫̖͚̖̤̮̖̺̬̟̼̬̟̖̳͖̻̥̭̺̠̖̱͂̈̎̈̈́̄͆̚̚͜'̵̧͉̫̯̠̰͓̭̪̞̤̥̗̝̙̞̫̺͕͓̹͖̖̺͓̭̯̮̼͓̦̪͇͈̮̂̅̐͒͗̐̾͆̅͂̌͘͜͝͝t̸̨̧̥̙̭̝̜̘͕̝̯̥̖͕̣̔̈́̏̿͋͛̉̅̈́̒̈́̽̉̄̾̍̊̍͆̾̃ ̸̮͕̤̠͕̼̦̠̗̪̬̜̦̿ͅͅs̸̡̢̨̨͓̼̮̮̬̗̝̥̗͍̱̼̟̱̆̓̆̈́̀̀̄̍̎̉̓̆̍̊̅̈́̚͜͠ũ̷̧̡͍̪̩̭̫̬̦̫͚̲̦̺̪͙̺͎͖͖̦̝̩͚̥̜̪͇͛͛̀͋̊̿̈́̓̅̀̉̔͂̀̉̾̔͜͝͝͠p̷̧̨͍̯̜̫̰͕͍͉̫̳̣̗̳͖͐̐̌̓̃͗̿̑̔̋̉̕̕̚̕͜͝ͅp̶̟̗͕̿̋̂̐̑̓͑̓̐̉̔͌͌͗̾̒̒͌͌̕͠͝͝͝ơ̸̡̢̧̨̞̱̪͉̬͕̗̟͈̭̬̜̥͚͇̣͚͍̫͈͎̙̫̣̍̈́̍̾͋͑̒̌̒̏̊̈̔̋͆͋̐̑̑̂̄͗̿̇̎̾̚͝͠͠ş̶̪̭͙͇̘͔͉̘̫̟̦͖̙͓͕̟̱̭͓̰̗̠̣̖͈̝̃̔͋͆͑́̊͐̑̃͛͋̀͜ͅȩ̵̢͇̦̜̣̝̬̗̬͎͎̪̗̦̰̱͇̳̜̹͖͖̯̀̿͐̓̇̒̾̅͋͋͗̌͑̅̑́̋̓͒̀͘͜͜ͅd̵̥̫̺̹̣̮̠̝̯̽̒͂̓̎͂͒̄̽̍̊̋̑̽͘͠͝͝ ̸̨̢̝̣͚̝̯̦̰̜̜͓̱͇̝̮̥͓͙̚͜t̶̡̼͈͕̱̙̹̜͕͉̜̬̳̠̎́͌̿͂̽͒̓̃̈̓̈̈͆͒̊̋̈̆̑͗͝͝͝o̷̱̫̦̘̩̮̭͍̗̟͖͇̺̬̲͎̗̻̜̜̼͖͋̆̈̆̉͆̏͊͌͜͝ͅ ̶̢̡̨͓̰̮̥͕̘̱̞̩̭̪̘̞̫͙̝͚͙̝̘͎͆͆͑̌̾̒̃̂̓̈̽̆͂̍̍̚ͅͅe̶̛̛͖̜̬̗̥̼̯̣̞̫̭͇͉͈̲͛̇͒̍̄̅̄̏̄̓̆̓̈́͗̀̄͂̌́͋́̽̕͘͠͝x̴̢͒͗͆̾̉̅̆̋̋̽̋̄̾̉̈͛̓͒̔̓͛̎͐͗̐̋͘̕̕͝ǐ̷̢̨̱̙̠̝͙̬̙͖̲̰̹̠̥̩͔̯͍̦̟̭̼̩̖̏͆́̇̅͑̽̆͗͑̿̌̀̍̈́̐̾̈̉̾͛̊͌͘͜͠͝͠͝ͅŝ̸̡̡̧̡̢̺͓̺͖̜̥̺̝̭̫̻͔̻̩͚̹̼̟͉̪̠̹̲͓͔̲̦̫͍̔̚ͅt̴̡̠̘̞̹̪̣̤͙̣̦͆͛͌̅̽͛̍͂̒͗̄́̎͛͛̉̊͒̓͆̇̑̈́͗͊̕͘͝!̷̡͇̝̜̱͖̖̻̣͓̪͇̣͈̖̄̽̌͊̍͛͊͐̈́͂͛̀̍̾̉̇͘͝͠** </strike>

*frisk!

Sans teleports close to her.

Then he teleports them away from their enemy.

"Sans, I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…"

*frisk, please, calm down.

"They’re all…!"

*frisk…

“I couldn’t do anything. I should...”

*frisk, i forbid you to die or disappear, you hear me?! you and chara, you're the only ones who can change this game.

“Chara… she… is...”

*...i see.

“And I couldn’t do anything! My SAVE… Her RESET...”

He puts his hand on her head, tenderly.

*frisk. it’ll be fine.

"But..."

*just keep hoping, we’ll find a way.

And he uses one of his shortcuts.

"Sans! Wait!"

How did that day that started so peacefully end in such a catastrophe?

“I can’t…I can’t leave everyone...”

She stands up.

**Filled with determination.**

*𝐼 𝒹𝑜𝓃’𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝓀 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉’𝓈 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒷𝑒𝓈𝓉 𝒾𝒹𝑒𝒶.

She turns and sees another Sans, dressed in other clothes, approaching her.

He has a huge brush on his back and his pupils are constantly changing shapes and colors.

"Who are you? Another one? Are you with..."

*𝒲𝒽𝒶𝓉? 𝒩𝑜! 𝒲𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝐸𝓇𝓇𝑜𝓇? 𝐼𝓉 𝓌𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝒷𝑒 𝒶𝓃 **𝑒𝓇𝓇𝑜𝓇** 𝒾𝒻 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓌𝒶𝓃𝓉 𝓂𝓎 𝑜𝓅𝒾𝓃𝒾𝑜𝓃…

He laughs at his own joke.

“That’s not funny.”

*𝐼𝓃𝒹𝑒𝑒𝒹. 𝒴𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓌𝑜𝓇𝓁𝒹 𝒾𝓈 𝒶𝓁𝓂𝑜𝓈𝓉 𝒸𝑜𝓂𝓅𝓁𝑒𝓉𝑒𝓁𝓎 𝒹𝑒𝓈𝓉𝓇𝑜𝓎𝑒𝒹! 𝒜𝓃𝒹 𝓂𝒶𝓃𝓎 𝓅𝑒𝑜𝓅𝓁𝑒 𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝒹𝑒𝒶𝒹! 𝐼 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝓉𝑜 𝑔𝑒𝓉 𝓉𝑜 𝓌𝑜𝓇𝓀!

He takes his huge brush and leaves a long trail of paint on the floor.

*𝐹𝒾𝓇𝓈𝓉 𝓈𝓉𝑒𝓅, 𝑔𝑒𝓉𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝑜𝓊𝓉 𝑜𝒻 𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒.

"What? No ! I have to help people! I have at least to try..."

*𝒴𝑜𝓊’𝓇𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝑜 𝑔𝑒𝓉 𝑒𝓇𝒶𝓈𝑒 𝒸𝑜𝓂𝓅𝓁𝑒𝓉𝑒𝓁𝓎 𝒾𝒻 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓈𝓉𝒶𝓎 𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒, 𝓈𝑜 𝑒𝒾𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝐼 𝓅𝓊𝓈𝒽 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒 𝑜𝓇 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝑔𝑜 𝒾𝓃, 𝓃𝒾𝒸𝑒𝓁𝓎…

"In what?"

*𝒫𝒶𝒾𝓃𝓉, 𝒹𝓊𝒽.

Ink pushes her slightly towards the paint puddle.

*𝒟𝑜𝓃’𝓉 𝓌𝑜𝓇𝓇𝓎, 𝐼’𝓁𝓁 𝓉𝒶𝓀𝑒 𝒸𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝑜𝒻 𝐸𝓇𝓇𝑜𝓇 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝑜𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇𝓈.

"But!"

*𝒮𝑒𝑒 𝓎𝒶’! 𝐵𝑒 𝓅𝒶𝓉𝒾𝑒𝓃𝓉, 𝐼’𝓁𝓁 𝒷𝑒 𝒷𝒶𝒸𝓀 𝓈𝑜𝑜𝓃!

And she falls into the puddle of paint that carries her to another world.

A world that isn’t a pacifist.

A world that doesn’t know peace.

Death, dust, and terror are the only things left in this universe.

There remains only one person, tormented by madness, the person responsible for this endless massacre.

Welcome to a familiar universe, **Dusttale**.

_________________

“IS THIS A NOISE I HEAR, BROTHER?! THE HUMAN IS BACK!!! HOW WILL THEY DIE THIS TIME?”

His brother remains silent, his dust-covered hood hides his white skull.

He has closed his eye sockets, his eternal smile still engraved in his skull.

*the human?

“YES, BROTHER! IT’S WONDERFUL, DOESN’T IT?!”

*wonderful?

He laughs.

*of course, we do, Paps. w e ’ r e f i n a l l y g o n n a g a i n m o r e L O V E .

The skeleton opens his eye sockets.

His two eye lights are dark red and evil, they stared at the heavy open door of the Ruins.

His left eye light is a little more different though, it’s a dull sky blue surrounded by red, giving a violet tincture to the glow that escapes from it.

*nice to see you again… human…

And the person responsible for this dark and chaotic world can only be him.

We’ve given him several names and nicknames: Dust, Murder, Psycho…

But his name is simply common to many others…

Sans.

Dust!Sans.

_ _ _

**But you’re the Creators**

**You are the ones who control their choices, their actions.**

**Their endings.**

**You can still SAVE everyone**

**You can warn Ink, and save PacifisTale of that tragic fate.**

**So?**

**What is your choice?**

[ **Save PacifisTale and warn Ink** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119330/chapters/50257265)

❤

[ **Do not** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119330/chapters/50260292)

_{If you can't access the links, the next chapter may not be the choice you have selected: Please select your choice from the list of chapters, then}_


	2. You choose to warn Ink and SAVE PacifisTale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to save PacifisTale.
> 
> To warn Ink.
> 
> You wanted what was best for everyone.
> 
> But surprisingly, someone continues to suffer alone.
> 
> This is your end.

**Neutral Ending 1 :**

**If we don’t meet.**

**_ _ _**

Error enters in Pacifistale.

*̷̼̰̈́͋̏͐̾̐̇̋̑́͝W̵̨̧̢̢̙̖͖͈̮̠̖͖̙̦͌́̒͠ȩ̵̨͎̩̗͔͇̞̝͚̟̮̼̌̂͐̑̌͒̓̆̇͜ͅḽ̴̡͚̞̺͌̽̊̈̈́̽̽͘̚ͅͅl̷͖̬̈́̉͐́̋̈̚͠͠ͅ,̸̖̖͔̱͕̌̆͆̑̇̊̂̔́̃̂̒̈́ ̸̗̟̘̟͉̜͚̥͚̗̣̼͂̊͆h̵͓̼̤͕͎̼̓͐͗͐ö̸̖̠́̌͛͋͌̈́͝w̵̛̱͚͎̆̇̆̒̒͗̔̔ͅ ̸̡̳̣̯̪̕t̴͈̼͓̘̖͓̟̯̀͜ͅͅĥ̸̫͉i̶̩̳͍̥̻̙̹͉̯͍̟͛̾̽͛͒̈́̍̾̔̎̓̕ş̶̧̮̖̭̟̰͕̘̮̳̹̉̇̎͛͒͑͋͂̎͐̊̈̃̚͝ͅͅ ̶̬̣͕̘͐̽ų̵̟̠͖̰̟͎̣̫̰̏̐̈́̌̅̈͗̽̊̈́̓̒̓̈̚͜n̶̥̒́̾̄͘i̶̢̮̰̹̼̘͕͕̜̋́̄̋̂̅̌͒̑̃͒̍͝ͅv̷̡̨̩͉͎̠̙̮̖̻͇͐e̶̬̣̳͙̹̰͛̔͐͗̃̋̚͝r̴̡̡̥̬͖̠͈̺̮̗̺͔̯̓̑͌ͅs̵̱̉͌̆͛̉̏͠e̶͎͉̹̮̰̳̪̻͈͖͚͍̖̘̣͛͒̏̈́̄͐́͘͝ ̷̱͈̳͈̩̇̿̉̃͗̄͝w̸̛̪͔͚̬̯̝̖̐į̴̻͙̼̳̦̥̮̜̬̈́̈́̆̃͐̉̂̑̓̾ͅļ̸̭̬̼̰̤̹̲̣͑̓ͅĺ̷͉͐̀̈́̄͐̌͠.̷̢͇̎͗̈̾̉̔̓̐̍͒̽̕̚.̵̨͉̼͆̍̓̍̽̌̈̔̔͋̿.̴̧̗̫͉͉̫̀̀͘ͅ

*𝐼 𝒸𝒶𝓃’𝓉 𝓁𝑒𝓉 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒹𝑜 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈, 𝐸𝓇𝓇𝑜𝓇!

As he came to enter in the universe, a hand grabbed him by the hoodie of his sweater and teleported him.

*̴̯͎̖̼̺̫̳͖͖̜̎͗̄̂́̿̊͋̐̑̀͘͝I̴̡̡̛̗̝̗͉̰̦̯̫̜̜͚͍̅̋̃̆̑͆̉͌͗ņ̴̨̡̗̮͙̹͉̗͈̎̎̌͊͌̈̈́k̶͉̏̏,̴̜͓͚̗̼͎̇͗́̽̔̎͋̈͐̈́̈́̈́̚ ̶̧̢̛̙͕͍͍̞̬̬͈̣͖͉̣͈̎͗̆̀͘͝ģ̴̥̙̪͙̗̦̘͇̻̳̬̩̙̃̍̏͋̒̏͌͑̂̏̆̈́̿͜͠ẻ̶͙͉̖̮̫̬̗̝̦͗͗̇̈́ͅţ̵̨̹͖̩͓̮͈̝̱̫̥̎̉̃͐͐̈́̐̋̓͂̆̍̕ ̷̪̻͙̯͍̖̻͌̌̔́͐̽̔̐̏͗̄͊͊o̶̡͙͔̮̘̼̾̎̌̍̈́̈́̅͠f̶̨̱̘͕̯̬͎̹̳̈́̈̽̋̅̋͗̽͌̉͛͘f̷̢̢̛̬͍͗̏́̽̂̇͐̑̃̃͘ ̸͎̲̝͉̭͎̯̘̲̼̃͜m̴̡̢͕̩̠͖͈̥̘̳͚̩̜͉̫͋̉͋̒̏̚ẽ̵̡̡̧͍̺̩̲̬̞̹͉̠̬̗͉̋͒͝,̵̢̦̝̬͎͖̤͉̫̈̇͛̈̋͆̅̐̽̀̅͘ ̶̰̯̇̎̔͆̆̓͛̈̀͘͝y̸̘̱̒̂̾̌̋̇͋̈́͘̚͘ö̴͓̯̫̻͙͎͇̮̟̺̲̹̺̫́͊ȗ̸̗̜̝̘̱͂͊͑̑̂̉ ̴̰̜̑̄̀p̶̡̧̳͔̘̝̤̬͖̈́̀̑̄ͅi̴̖̣̰̣͖̞̮͊̋͌͌̉̀̄̕͜e̶̛̜̼̜̮̿̊̑͂̽̔̕͠c̸̢͎͚͚̥̪̠̗̲̣̗͇̤̋͒ȩ̷̖̮̰̺̜̌̈́̊͐͊̎͒̈́̄͑̀͂͠ͅ ̶͔͚̬̭̺̲̮̈́̓̎͒͒̽̃͌̀͑̋͝͝͝ȍ̶̙̫̯̤͙̬͓̦͚̱́͗͒̓̊̈́̂͗̑̂̆̋̚͜f̷̛̛̰͈͍͕̞̲̘̱͎͇̤͍̍̽͛̓̄̂͑͊̈́̈́̅ͅ.̵̢̛̹͉̺̟̯̻̩̩̳̍̽̏̄̆̒͐̅͛̏̂̚͠.̸̯̟͌.̶̩̗̱͚̗͉̓̐͘

Pretty soon, the Destroyer and the Protector disappear.

*huh. weird.

Sans watches them go.

"Sans!"

He turns around and sees Frisk running towards him.

“Are you all right?”

*uh? yeah, i’m fine. just a weird vision, that’s all.

“Really? I had the impression that there was something serious going on...”

*oh yeah? what?

“I don’t know, just an impression... as if...”

_As if loved ones just disappeared…_

She doesn't look at him, confused by her own feelings.

*frisk?

“I don’t know, it’s like everybody’s not okay. Like I have to save them...”

*...i see.

"Weird, right? I don’t know where this..."

She looks at him, attentively.

For some seconds, Sans seems different.

Red eyes?

A manic smile?

And he’s not wearing the same outfit.

And this dust…

*frisk?

She shakes her head.

Where did this vision come from?

Why does Sans look different for a moment?

*are you all right?

“Yeah, just… dizzy.”

She keeps her head down.

“Hey Sans, do you have that feeling too…? That something should have happened? That something is missing?”

*…

“Sans?”

*i...feel it.

“... What?”

*as if this world… seemed erased, for a few seconds… i don’t know. i see this blank… and this child reaches out to me…

“... Sans?”

*but it’s stupid. they’re just kind of daydreams. nothing important.

“... Yeah.”

But they both know it’s more than that.

But it’s better than nothing like this happens...

Right?

Why does it seem so wrong? As if that’s not what’s supposed to happen.

*frisk?

“I’m coming.”

But there’s always this feeling that even though nothing happened...

Even if there are no victims—

There’s always someone suffering, alone.

_______________

Sans feels a sudden sensation hit him.

“BROTHER?”

He ignores Papyrus and teleports into the Ruins, a strong feeling striking him.

Like he’s waiting for something… someone?

**But. Nobody. Came.**

He stays quiet all the time.

Where does it come from...

_Sans!_

Who—

_Love…?_

Where did that come from?

What are these visions?

A human…?

Why does this damn creature haunt his mind…?

_Sans...you seem...so alone._

A tear.

A tear?

How? Why?

Yet, from his right eye socket flows a tear.

_Sans!_

And the visions of this woman that keep coming...

Why does he feel so broken, so betrayed to this stranger’s absence?

“BROTHER? YOU DON’T SEEM TO ME...”

*...can you… leave me alone, Paps?

“... VERY GOOD.”

Papyrus disappears.

Sans falls on his knees, letting his emotions free.

The silence, which usually comforts him, seems suffocating.

The absence of people, which usually makes him smile, makes him cry.

Where does this vision come from? And these feelings?

Why is he expecting someone to come?

For someone to … save him?

SAVE.

Where does this familiar notion come from?

He doesn’t know this person.

If he sees her, he’ll kill her right now.

…

...

Why does he have this feeling that her death would change nothing?

He never feels alone!

He has Papyrus, he has LOVE.

He won the game.

He starts to laugh.

But soon, these laughs become sobs.

He cannot help but allow his words to flow through his teeth, even if it doesn't make any sense.

*you promised...how could you… frisk...


	3. You choose to do nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You choose to do nothing.  
You choose to continue the story.  
Here we are.

**Chapter 1 :**

**Welcome back, LOVE**

**_ _ _**

“No!”

“Let me come back! I can’t leave them like this! I can’t!”

“Come back!”

She’s screaming and yelling, as she tries to call back the person who brought her here.

“I must save them! I didn’t learn this magic for nothing!”

“No… Chara, Papyrus… Everyone...”

She falls on the withered flowers that were once golden.

“Sans… I’m sorry, I’m so… pathetic...”

She cries.

“Why is it always like this…? Why…”

“I’m not strong enough… They always have to protect me… But it’s supposed to be me who has to save them!”

She screams with rage as she lets her emotions prevail.

“They are… all… my fault...”

She looks down and stares at her hands.

“No. I can’t give up that easily.”

She stands up and wipes her tears.

"I represent Determination! And if no one will help me to return, I will find a way by myself!"

Then she stops and looks around.

“What is…?”

Fine particles were floating in the air.

“Dust…?”

“Why is there…?”

She takes a few steps.

“Where…Where did I fall?”

She takes a deep breath and moves on.

**She was filled with determination.**

_______________

She never seen a place so quiet.

Even the Ruins, which were known for their serenity and calm in her world, have never been so silent.

This silence is heavy, and the only noise we can hear is the wind blowing and carrying with it the dust.

She sincerely hopes it’s ordinary dust.

If it’s monster dust…

No! She mustn’t think about it.

And if it does … maybe she can save them…

No, it’s a bad idea, if the dust mixes...

It could give a bad result.

And she doesn’t want to try the experiment…

Besides, it’s not like she’s gonna try the experiment because it’s just ordinary dust, right?

Why does she feel like she’s lying to herself?

She walks through the ruins, and walks into a house she doesn’t know.

“Strange… It looks like the royal palace of my world...”

The place seems intact, it’s like someone still lives there.

However, the place looks dusty.

Is it the same dust in the air?

The place still seems habitable.

“Nobody of importance lived in the Ruins, as far as I know. What a strange world… Who could live here…?”

She walks into the house and visits every corner.

It’s as if the place was left in a hurry as if there was something important to do...

“Maybe the host hasn’t come back yet… I think I’ll go further...”

She slowly comes down the stairs.

The wind is getting stronger.

She walks in the long corridors until she reaches an opening to a snowy area.

“Ah! I recognize this place! Snowdin!”

She runs outwards and observes the huge forest and the white landscape.

Sometimes, snow seems to be greyer….

However, Snowdin doesn’t give her the same impression as before.

It seems so cold…

So yes, it’s a snowy area, but she always found Snowdin warm, everyone was so friendly and the place was an excuse for all kinds of ridiculous and fun games.

But now...

It’s as if Snowdin had lost all this sympathetic and pleasant atmosphere to be a cold and empty haven.

It makes her sad.

Why is it so empty?

Where are the children playing in the snow? The parents watching the children from the corner of their eye while they are talking to each other?

Where are Papyrus and his lazy brother?

Why does this world seem so empty and desert?

Frisk doesn't move.

“It doesn’t look like Snowdin...”

She takes a few steps and crosses the wooden bridge, arriving in front of a guard station… empty.

“Gosh, I was hoping there was still someone here… I was expecting he was at least there...”

She sighs.

“Ah… If Papyrus would notice, he would still call him lazy...”

*lazy?

She turns around.

A skeleton stands behind her, hands in his pockets, he has his hood covering his skull.

But she would recognize him among thousands, despite his different clothes.

“Sans!”

*heya.

She takes a few steps forward.

His eyes sockets are still closed.

She notices that he seems to have some dust attached to his clothes.

“Sans?”

*…

He doesn’t say anything, but his smile seems to grow.

*yes, i know, paps, i know… but you know, it’s so boring here… i just want to have fun, ya know…

“Sans?”

*don’t worry, whether it’s short or long, she’ll die anyway.

“... What?”

He opens his eyes sockets.

He’s not Sans.

At least, not the one she knows.

This smile, usually so friendly, seems crazy and manic.

And his eye lights have changed to represent the madness that consumes him.

“Sans…? What happens… why…?”

*i think you’re new around here, huh? let me help you, pal…

He takes his left hand out of his pocket and holds out his hand.

“Wh... Who are you?”

She takes a step back.

He looks up and glances at her.

*im sans. sans the skeleton.

“Sans…? What? ...Why?”

*but… some people like to call me… dust.

“Dust ?”

*or… murder. but it doesn’t matter.

“... What?”

She takes another step back.

He doesn't move.

His head falls slightly to the left side.

His morbid smile is still growing.

“Sans… Are you okay? What’s going on? Why is Snowdin so quiet… Why are you the only one here?”

*alone? i’m not alone. i have paps.

“Papyrus?”

*d o n t y o u d a r e t o c a l l h i s n a m e.

And suddenly, a bone pierces her, right in the middle of her soul.

“S-Sans...”

*oh. already? aww… i wanted to play with you again… why you humans are so weak… it’s not fun.

“Sans...”

*yeah, yeah… just gimme your LOVE and die already.

A Gaster Blaster appears behind him.

*toodles~

And she’s annihilated by his attack.

Frisk dies.

*yeah, i know. i’m too impatient, but i can’t say no to an EXP source, you know. yes, i’ll let the next one live longer. of course, i’ll let you have your turn, paps!

He gets out of the encounter interface.

But nothing has changed.

*what…? what do you mean no EXP?

Here goes nothing.

*are you still alive? damn determination…

He kills her with several bones this time.

*you can’t tell me that this anomaly isn't dead right now! what do you mean no EXP?!

Nothing.

*g i v e m e y o u r L O V E .

But no matter how many times he attacks her…

He doesn’t win any EXP.

His bones disappear.

Frisk is just a corpse.

*i know, paps, i know! i… i will find a solution, calm down!

He doesn’t notice that, during his monologue, the wounds of Frisk begin to heal.

Until all her wounds are fully healed.

And step by step, she opens her eyes.

And she starts coughing up her blood.

“Ugh… I always have a hard time with that, damn it... Maybe I should have listened more my tutor...”

Sans looks at her, confused.

*...what?

“O-oh… Uhm… Hey?”

Sans remains silent.

And then he laughs.

*i shoulda know, kids like you don’t die so easily…

He gets close to her.

*lemme tell you something…

*your EXP will be mine, no matter how hard you struggle… you will finish to die and give me everything you have earned.

“What…?”

* d i e .

He kills her again.

“No! Stop!”

And she comes back again.

“Stop!”

And again.

“Please...”

And again.

"..."

*why don’t you decide to die permanently?!

It became a cycle for a while.

We don’t know how many times he killed her and how many times she came back from the dead.

But after a while...

“Try as many times as you want, Sans… I’ll always come back...”

*you’re too determined, huh… heh eh eh…

*guess what, kid? im the most determined in this universe so screw off…

“What? No!”

Again.

“Sans! Listen to me! Please!”

*do i look like i’m using MERCY?

Again.

“You can’t kill me, Sans!”

*is this a challenge?!

And again.

She stays quiet for a long time.

She says nothing while he keeps killing her.

And she keeps coming back.

*when are you gonna accept to die, kid?!

“When you agree to listen to me.”

*b u r n i n h e l l . . .

Until finally, he stopped attacking her once.

*why are you so determined to stay alive?

“I don’t stay alive. When my HP reaches 0, I die.”

She raises her head.

She seems exhausted.

"I have a special kind of magic called SAVE. That’s what keeps me alive, no matter how many times I die, I SAVE myself. I return to a state where my body was better. You can think of it as an inner RESET. It just makes me RESET, it doesn’t touch the world around me.”

Frisk sighs.

“So… you can’t kill me. Or rather, you can’t kill me permanently. I come back every time. It’s automatic. I can’t do anything about it. The only thing I control in this power is other people’s SAVE.”

She looks at Sans.

“So… do you want to continue?”

*…

*why don’t i win LOVE when you die?

“What is LOVE?”

The tired glow in her eyes changes to be replaced by innocent curiosity.

*…

*… you don’t know what it is?

“It doesn’t seem familiar… well, you say it in a way … as if LOVE and love aren’t the same …”

Sans remains silent.

Then, he starts laughing.

*you are human. and you don’t know what LOVE is? heh. hilarious. you are, after all, those who love to accumulate the most of it…

“I don’t understand….”

*ah. you’re lucky, i’m in a pretty good mood today… LOVE, eh… well… it’s an acronym. it stands for 'Level of Violence.' a way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. the more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. the more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. the more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others. sounds good, huh?

“It doesn’t seem so good.”

*heh, yup.

“And so… If LOVE isn't a good thing… why do you want it?”

He laughs again.

*why? to hurt. to finally end this endless cycle. to win.

“Win against what? There is no one here, there is…”

She became silent.

“You’re the one who killed everyone…aren’t you?”

*...yup.

“How can you be so indifferent with such serious acts?”

*because you’ve never done anything like that? heh eh eh… don’t lie to me, kid. or i’ll kill you again. it’s not like it matters, right?

“I’ve never done anything like this. LOVE or EXP, or whatever you say, I didn’t.”

*… you’re human. any human is cruel. i may be crazy, but you are crazier than i am. you don’t just kill, kid, you’re doing it all over again, never-ending. so, who do you think is craziest here, huh?

“It doesn’t matter whether you believe me or not. I know. I didn’t kill anybody. I didn’t hurt anybody.”

**‘‘SAVE !Frisk’’**

**LV 0**

**HP : 25/25**

**AT : 0 EXP : 0**

**DF : 0 (17) NEXT : 5**

**The true pacifist one.**

Sans remains silent as he looks at Frisk’s statistics.

*LOVE 0…?

“What?”

He looks at her.

And then he laughs.

*hilarious.

“What is LOVE 0?”

*do you listen when we talk to you, kid? i just told you what LOVE was.

“Stop calling me that.”

*what?

“Kid. I’m not a kid.”

*that’s the first thing the kids say.

She pouts and looks away.

And then she stops and looks around.

“What has happened?”

*...huh?

She stares at him.

“Why did you kill everyone? What made you become like this?”

She lowers her head.

“You wouldn’t normally do that. You’re not...”

*why do you talk like you know me?

His red pupils disappeared to make a place for a deep, empty black.

Frisk found his eye sockets scary, but she finds them even scarier when they’re empty.

"..."

*you don’t know me. you don’t know…

Suddenly, he turns his head toward emptiness.

*what?

*…

*i know! but if she refuses to die, what do you want me to do?

*…

*i can’t win her LOVE, i mean, she’s got nothing, paps!

*…

*then try.

Frisk returns to the encounter interface again.

She can’t see a thing.

But she feels a presence in front of her.

She feels something through her soul.

She dies again.

But she comes back.

*see? i told you.

*…

Frisk gets out of the encounter interface.

She watches Sans arguing with someone, but he seems...alone?

“... Sans.”

*don’t call me that.

“But that’s your name.”

*my name is now dust or murder, whatever. but not this.

“Denying your name, huh...”

She sighs.

She gets up and heads for him.

A Gaster Blaster appears behind him as soon as he finds her too close.

“You look lonely.”

*lonely? i am not…

“You are. You’ve gone crazy enough to create your illusions.”

Surprisingly, right after her words, Papyrus disappears.

“Sans...”

*…

“You’re right. I don’t know you. I don’t know what you’ve been through, where this ‘LOVE’ comes from or anything… But… Sans...you seem…so alone.”

*…

She smiles, sadly.

“I don’t know what happened. I don’t understand how all this could happen. I don’t know all the horrors you’ve been through, but..."

She looks at him, right in the eye.

“I’m here. I’m not the best to understand you, but you’re not alone anymore.”

_SANS! I'M HERE FOR YOU! WHY DON’T YOU TALK TO ME?_

_SANS!_

_SANS?_

_I FORGIVE YOU… BROTHER._

She’s reaching out to him.

And for a moment, he confuses her with his brother.

“_BROTHER!”_

*...paps?

Then he sees her.

She was just a human, still playing with his already fucked-up life.

And just by a sign of his hand, the Gaster Blaster shoots and kills Frisk.

He teleports.

He doesn’t want to be near that human.

_BROTHER?_


	4. SAVE us, SAVE them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even he can feel regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in English is so difficult...

**Chapter 2 :**

**SAVE us, SAVE them.**

_ _ _

When Frisk comes back, he’s gone.

She sighs and lowers her head.

“It will take time. But I see it. After all, SAVE isn't just a resurrection power.”

She gets up.

“It allows me to see the pain of a soul. And I see it, your soul, it’s just begging for mercy. It wants to be SAVE.”

She starts walking in the Snowdin forest.

“And I didn’t learn this power just to use it for myself.”

She begins her journey in the empty and cold region.

She stops sometimes in front of some heaps of dust, saddened.

“Sans. What made you do that?”

She walks slowly in the tarnished snow.

She finally gets to Snowdin Town.

The city is empty, all the lights are off.

She stops in front of Grillby.

_*hey frisk._

_"Huh?"_

_*want to catch some?_

_He points to the building behind him._

“_And your health, Sans? I don’t think eating bad food all the time is going to do you any good.”_

_*heh. i’m just a bunch of assembled bones, you know. nothing serious._

“_No. We’re going to eat something much healthier than that.”_

_*like?_

“_I don’t know… Muffet?”_

_*because sweets and candies look healthier?_

“_Shut up, at least I’m trying.”_

_*grillby is always open. and there is a good atmosphere…. and we didn’t pay for the meal…but if you want to ruin yourself…_

“_All right! You win.”_

_*i always win, frisk._

Frisk looks down.

She stares with sadness at the empty Librarby.

_"How can you be so bad, Frisk?"_

_"I just can’t do it!"_

_"How do you want to SAVE, if you can’t see the soul of others, Frisk?"_

_"I can try without it?"_

_She sighs, exasperated._

_"It doesn’t work like that. Our soul is where our determination comes from. Our power. I couldn’t RESET without it. And you can’t SAVE either."_

_"But Chara, this is..."_

_"And stop giving up so fast! Are you determined?"_

_"... Yes, of course..."_

_"That’s not what I call Determination! If you stopped hanging out with that lazy pile of bones maybe you wouldn’t be so nonchalant and pathetic."_

_"Hey! That’s mean."_

_"I’m your tutor, if I have to kill you to make you progress..."_

_Chara’s eyes turns red._

_ **"I will."** _

_ **"CALM DOWN!"** _

Frisk doesn't move.

_How many loved ones have left because of me?_

_How many people have I failed to save?_

_Toriel…_

_Asgore…_

_Chara…_

_Papyrus…_

_Sans._

She looks up and stares at the edge of the city.

_I couldn’t save the one I knew._

_But I can save the one is here._

**She is filled with Determination.**

__________________

She crossed Snowdin Town and stands in a fog zone.

There’s a figure waiting for her.

She stops.

At her feet, there is a small pile of dust that still resists the wind.

And a red… scarf.

She collapses when she sees the familiar scarf.

"Papyrus..."

Sans is waiting without moving, his eye sockets closed.

"Did you kill him? Your brother?"

*it was better than it was me than the human.

"...What made you do that?"

*...heh. what do you think?

She takes the Papyrus' scarf.

Sans don’t even flinch.

"It is up to you to tell me. What could have forced you to do such things?"

*…

The manic smile of Sans slowly disappears.

*lemme tell you a story.

He opens his eye sockets.

*once upon a time, a world that never knows the end. a world that just kept starting over because of someone’s will, someone’s determination.

He takes a step.

*a child, if you can call them a child, fell into this world. they obtained these powers, but like any human, they were very quickly bored of this world.

*then they killed, to understand, to discover everything. since they could do it, they thought they HAVE to do it.

*and after a while, this human became so tired of this world that they left the control of their body and power to another human.

*and this human has done nothing but kills, without anything or anyone being able to stop them. they knew every flaw, every move, every word of anyone in this world.

*until i get tired.

His left eye light lets out a purple fire.

*i was tired of the resets, the determination of a maniac child and a world where everyone died.

*so i tried to stop them, but i couldn’t.

Frisk listens silently to him.

*but nothing worked. i won determination…

He points his two red eyes.

*but nothing worked. until i understood where that kid’s strength came from…

He starts to laugh.

*it was stupid. the only thing i hadn’t thought of.

*LOVE.

Frisk frowns.

*LOVE was the source of their power. so i did the same thing. i won LOVE. and i became more powerful, stronger. i had a better chance of winning against the human.

*and with my determination and the LOVE i was winning… i ended up successfully stopping this human.

He laughs.

*finally, i was the one in control, i won.

*there was no RESET, no human.

"And there was no one left."

He looks at her.

"That’s what made you do it. Resets?"

She doesn’t look at him.

"In my world, people say it’s the power to go back, to redeem your sins. But given what you’re saying, it seems to me it’s the opposite."

*…

"You went crazy because of it… You killed everyone because of it."

She looks and smiles at him.

"But Sans, there are no more Resets."

*…

She takes a step.

"So, when are you gonna stop?"

*…

"When are you going to finally stop and cry? When are you going to let all these emotions that you have buried… go out? You killed your brother, your friends. Where did you hide your grief, your guilt and tears?

She keeps smiling at him.

"Hiding them behind the madness, behind strength, behind some murderous urge will not change them. They will always be there, waiting for you to listen to them. It’s time for you to grieve, Sans. You had to kill everyone to win? All right. Including your brother? It’s your choice. But you didn’t want to. You never asked to be in this position, to take on the role of trying to fend off a megalomaniac."

She’s shaking.

"I’m… right... right?"

*…

"Sans…?"

*heh.

*you hear that, paps? regret. again, she talks about regret.

"..."

*i have nothing to regret. i succeeded. i stopped this human, finally. and i intend to do the same for you.

He laughs.

*regret. it’s been a long time since i felt anything but pleasure at someone’s death…

"papyrus, huh."

He's silent. His smile disappears.

"This is already a huge proof of your regret."

She looks at the scarf in her hands.

"You say you love to kill, love to win this LOVE. But Papyrus isn't at your side for nothing, right? You regret."

He doesn't say anything and keeps listening to her, despite himself.

"You regret killing him. Having his dust on your hands. You loved him, all those people… all those ghosts that haunt your existence…"

_*knock knock!_

_"...Who’s there?"_

"That’s your regret. You didn’t want to kill them, but you had to."

She takes a step forward.

"When will you accept this feeling, Sans?"

She smiles.

"You know, it’s hard to accept. But… there’s no one. No more human being able to make your life an endless nightmare. There’s no one with that cursed power anymore."

"It’s over."

Sans is shaking.

"Hard to believe, but it’s over. You can mourn their deaths now, you can mourn their losses."

*…

She gets close to him and gives him a red scarf.

"You can mourn the death of Papyrus. You can let your ghosts, your regret, free."

Papyrus gets close to him.

_"IT’S OVER, BROTHER."_

And he disappears with these last words.

And Sans falls on his knees.

He holds Papyrus' scarf beside him as he begins to cry silently for the death he caused him.

Frisk closes her eyes and she gradually moves away from him.

He deserves to grieve properly.

Inside, she smiles, she sees his soul.

His soul began to rebuild.

_It’s time to move on, eh…_

She sits in the snow as she watches the Waterfall area not far from them.

She closes her eyes.

She heard only a single word from the skeleton.

*papyrus…


	5. Dream or Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So?  
What is your choice?

**Chapter 3 :**

**Dream or Nightmare**

**_ _ _**

The wind keeps blowing in Snowdin. The fog has since dispersed.

Frisk continues to draw random patterns in the snow while waiting patiently.

She hears footsteps behind her.

She turns around.

Sans still holds the scarf of Papyrus in his right hand.

He’s not looking at her.

“Sans?”

He takes a few more steps before sitting next to her.

*…

She looks at the scarf, before looking away.

He continues to gently manipulate the red cloth tip.

She says nothing, leaving him in his thoughts.

Finally, after several minutes, he speaks.

*why?

“Hm?”

*why do you keep trying to help me… why… do you continue to be so… naive and stupidly generous?

She keeps her head down.

“I also lost people. I didn’t kill them, but...”

She looks at her hands, damaged by the cold.

“Sometimes I feel like I’m responsible. It’s silly, right? But...”

She closes her eyes.

“But when I close my eyes, I see their faces, their hopes and… I see my failures.”

She sighs.

“Why learn to save, when I could not save any soul? Why learn to help when I am unable to do so?”

She’s shaking.

“They all left. And I ran. Like a coward. I didn’t save anyone.”

She smiles, sadly.

*…

Sans don’t say a word.

“And I don’t want to … live with the regret that I couldn’t do anything for you too.”

He’s not looking at her.

*regret. you only have this word in your mouth.

He stands up.

"Sans?"

*… i don’t regret my choices.

He looks at his hands.

"That’s not the point."

She stares at him.

"I could accuse you of all your sins. But what would it bring, besides throwing the truth in your face?"

She smiles.

"You already know what you did. I don’t need to remind you. And… no matter how much you deny it, you know very well that what you did… is not… fair."

*…

"I'm here to help you to move forward. To make you open your eyes to your regret about their deaths? It’s a step. But living constantly in regret is not good either."

She watches Waterfall in the distance.

"We must live with hope and the idea of redemption."

*i don’t want to be forgiven. i’m fine like…

"Living in a lie isn’t good, either."

She glares at him, seriously.

"You regret it. You’d like to go back to that time when everything was fine."

_when you didn’t remember._

"As I said, grieving a dead person is good. Everyone has to grieve. Especially if they are loved ones."

*i killed them, frisk. i’m their murderer.

"Yes. You’re guilty of these murders. But is that what you want to hear?"

*…

"... No?"

*this is the truth.

"It is. But as I said, living in regret or a lie never gets things done."

"They died, Sans. Did they die for nothing?"

***OF COURSE NOT!**

She jumps at his voice-raising.

*i was able to repel this psychopath even though … i had to become one … of them.

*i didn’t kill them for … nothing.

"And now that this human is gone?"

*i wanted to RESET but … even though i’m the only one left … RESET still wasn’t … mine.

"You don’t have a choice now."

He looks at her, surprised.

"Time always goes by, no matter what happens. And… you can’t go back. But we can go forward, Sans."

*...we?

"Of course! You’re not alone, I’m here with you. And I promise you that you will never be alone in this hell again."

_promise, eh…_

She’s reaching out to him.

"Let’s move on. And finally, I would save them, Sans."

She smiles.

“Everything will not go back to the way it was. You… will always have this scary level of LOVE… And you will never go back to the way you were. But that’s not the goal. You have to accept those choices and live with them. Keep living.”

**‘‘Dust! sans’’**

**LV 99**

**HP : 92 000/92 000**

**AT : 1 000 EXP : ???**

**DF : 100 000 000 NEXT : ???**

**The dustiest enemy.**

Sans silently fixes his stats.

*save them? how?

She retracts her hand.

"I don’t have this power for nothing, you know. If I can SAVE myself, don’t you think I can SAVE others too?"

Sans looks at her.

*do it.

She shakes her head.

***DO IT NOW!**

A Gaster Blaster immediately appears near Frisk and targets her.

“Sans. Would you be willing to accept their remarks, their judgments?”

*it doesn’t matter.

“Would you be willing to accept the glance of Toriel? Of Papyrus? Of… all those you wanted to protect?”

*i…

“And who says you won’t kill them again?”

*...that’s why you don’t do it… because you doubt my actions…

“You are no longer the one they knew.”

*i know.

"And Sans… Believe me, you’re not ready. I see it in your eyes, in your soul. Look at yourself. You barely threaten me because I refused your request."

She gently spreads the Gaster Blaster.

"I don’t want to SAVE them to see you break in their glances. I want you to be able to face them. That you can show them that you have changed but that it is so. I don’t want you to hide. Because that’s what you would do. You would try to be like before, right? But you’re not like before. And for them to accept, you have to accept it, first."

*paps would understand.

"But Papyrus would be desolate to see his brother become cold and sometimes even manic. And to avoid that glance, you will hide."

She looks at him.

"First, we must move forward. SAVE is the last step."

*…

"You became like this because you hid everything. You didn’t tell anyone what you discovered. And finally, it broke you."

He doesn't look at her, not wanting to accept that she's right.

"Right?"

*…

"I don’t want it to happen again. That you hide, that you keep it all to yourself until you break again."

*i just want to…

"To see them again?"

She puts her hand on his skull and turns it around to make him look at her.

"You will see them again, but rushing will not make it better."

*and when it will be possible, then?

She smiles.

"When your soul tells me. But only time knows. Who knows how long you will take. Who knows how many things you’ll have to accept and give up."

He puts his hand on hers.

“Keep hoping. And I’m sure someday… you’ll have your happy ending."

He smiles.

She slowly moves away.

"Good! For now, let’s move on."

*...what?

"I honestly don’t know what to do."

She laughs.

"But I know that walking awakens the spirit. And honestly, I want to discover all the differences in this world from mine."

*except everyone is dead?

"Don’t be such a party pooper..."

She takes his hand and pulls it.

"Come on! Just show me around."

*nope.

“Saaaannnnss...”

*you really are a kid.

"I’m taking this very hard, you know."

*good.

She pouts before she starts walking towards Waterfall.

"Join me whenever you want! I’ll go ahead!"

Sans rolls his eye lights.

*if only this kid could die.

He watches her walk off to the Waterfall wetland.

*Hυԋ. Iɳƚҽɾҽʂƚιɳɠ…

He flinches at the familiar voice.

*Tԋҽɾҽ, ƚԋҽɾҽ… Tɾყιɳɠ ƚσ ɾҽαƈԋ ყσυɾ ԋαρρყ ҽɳԃιɳɠ… Dυʂƚ?

*…

*Hҽԋ. I ɠυҽʂʂ I ƈαɳ’ƚ Ⴆʅαɱҽ ყσυ, ԋυԋ…

Sans remains on guard at every gesture of his “boss”.

*Wԋσ ԃσҽʂɳ’ƚ ԃҽʂιɾҽ ԋιʂ ԋαρρყ ҽɳԃ αʂ ϝʅҽҽƚιɳɠ αʂ ιƚ ιʂ?

*nightmare.

*Bυƚ ԋαρρყ ҽɳԃιɳɠʂ ҽxιʂƚ σɳʅყ ϝσɾ ɠσσԃ ρҽσρʅҽ, Dυʂƚ… Hαʋҽ ყσυ ϝσɾɠσƚƚҽɳ?

Nightmare smiles at the slight doubt that settles in the soul of Sans.

*Aɳყɯαყ, I ɠυҽʂʂ I ƈαɳ ʅҽƚ ყσυ ԃɾҽαɱ… ϝσɾ α ϝҽɯ ɱσɱҽɳƚʂ...

He feels the mistrust that comes from the skeleton, it amuses him.

*Bυƚ ყσυ ƙɳσɯ αʂ ɯҽʅʅ ƚԋαƚ ρҽσρʅҽ ʅιƙҽ υʂ ɳҽʋҽɾ ɠҽƚ συɾ ԋαρρყ ҽɳԃιɳɠ…

Nightmare wants to have fun. Dust seems to be good entertainment for now.

*have you ever tried?

Nightmare laughs at his remark.

*Oԋ… Mυɾԃҽɾ… Lσσƙ αƚ ყσυ… Hσɯ ԃιԃ ყσυ ɱαɳαɠҽ ƚσ ɠҽƚ συƚ σϝ ƚԋαƚ Ⴆαԃ ԃɾҽαɱ ʅαʂƚ ƚιɱҽ? Bყ ƙιʅʅιɳɠ ҽʋҽɾყσɳҽ. Aɳԃ ყσυ ԃιԃ ιƚ. Yσυ ʂƚσρρҽԃ ƚԋҽ ԋυɱαɳ ɯԋσ ƚσɾƚυɾҽԃ ყσυ αʅʅ ƚԋҽ ƚιɱҽ.

*…

*Aɳԃ ყσυ ƚԋιɳƙ ƚԋιʂ ƚιɱҽ ყσυ ƈαɳ ƈσυɳƚ σɳ ƚԋιʂ ƙιԃ ƚσ αƈԋιҽʋҽ ყσυɾ ɠσαʅ? Dσɳ’ƚ ɱαƙҽ ɱҽ ʅαυɠԋ, Dυʂƚ.

These are the feelings he’s been waiting for.

*Sԋҽ’ʂ α ԋυɱαɳ! Tԋҽ ʂαɱҽ ƈɾҽαƚυɾҽ ƚԋαƚ ιɱρɾιʂσɳҽԃ ყσυ ιɳ α RESET ƈყƈʅҽ! Aɳԃ ყσυ ƚԋιɳƙ ყσυ ƈαɳ ƚɾυʂƚ α Ⴆҽιɳɠ σϝ ƚԋҽ ʂαɱҽ ʂρҽƈιҽʂ? Aԋ!

The doubt.

*Yσυ αɾҽ ɳαιʋҽ ιϝ ყσυ ƚԋιɳƙ ყσυ ƈαɳ ɠҽƚ αɯαყ ƚσ ιƚ ʂσ ҽαʂιʅყ. Tԋҽ σɳʅყ ɯαყ ƚσ ԋαʋҽ ɯԋαƚ ყσυ ɯαɳƚ ιʂ ƚσ ԃσ ɯԋαƚ ყσυ ԃιԃ Ⴆҽϝσɾҽ.

The despair.

*Tԋιʂ ԋυɱαɳ ɯιʅʅ ԃσ ƚԋҽ ʂαɱҽ ƚԋιɳɠ, Dυʂƚ. Aɳԃ I’ɱ ɠҽɳҽɾσυʂ ҽɳσυɠԋ ƚσԃαყ ƚσ ɯαɾɳ ყσυ… Dσɳ’ƚ ƚԋιɳƙ I ɯσυʅԃ ԃσ ιƚ α ʂҽƈσɳԃ ƚιɱҽ—

He loves to feel that low trust, that hope being torn apart.

*Jυʂƚ ƚαƙҽ ԋҽɾ ʂσυʅ αɳԃ ƙιʅʅ ԋҽɾ. Sԋҽ ɯιʅʅ ɳσƚ Ⴆҽ αႦʅҽ ƚσ **SAVE** ԋҽɾʂҽʅϝ ɯιƚԋσυƚ ԋҽɾ ʂσυʅ, ɯιƚԋσυƚ ԋҽɾ ρɾҽƈισυʂ ԃҽƚҽɾɱιɳαƚισɳ. Dσɳ’ƚ ʅҽƚ ԋҽɾ ԋυɾƚ ყσυ, Dυʂƚ. Sԋҽ αʅɾҽαԃყ ɱαԃҽ ყσυɾ Ⴆɾσƚԋҽɾ ԃιʂαρρҽαɾ.

Sans is shaking.

Nightmare is smiling.

*Bυƚ ƚԋҽɳ ιƚ’ʂ ყσυɾ ƈԋσιƈҽ, Mυɾԃҽɾ… Wιʅʅ ყσυ Ⴆҽ ϝσσʅҽԃ Ⴆყ ƚԋιʂ ԋυɱαɳ? Oɾ αɾҽ ყσυ ϝιɳαʅʅყ ɠσɳɳα ʂҽҽ ƚԋαƚ ყσυ ƈαɳ’ƚ ԋαʋҽ α ԋαρρყ ҽɳԃιɳɠ?

He disappears and observes from afar.

*Tԋιʂ ιʂ ɠσιɳɠ ƚσ Ⴆҽ ϝυɳ.

“Sans!”

Frisk comes back.

“Sans! You still haven’t come back! What are you playing?”

He doesn’t move.

He looks at his hands silently.

She doesn’t see his expression because of the hood that covers his skull.

“... Sans?”

*...heh.

And then, he laughs.

A manic and scary laugh.

*i should have known.

She doesn’t like the tone or the aura that emanates from him.

*a happy ending? that's foolish…

He looks at her.

His manic smile came back.

A violet glow escapes from his left eye socket.

*i am so naive… how could a human creature be merciful…?

“Sans...”

*d o n t c a l l m e l i k e t h a t .

He’s shaking.

She lowers her head.

*you erased papyrus… you have…

“I didn’t, I...”

*s h u t u p , h u m a n. i d o n t a l l o w y o u t o t a l k.

She keeps silent.

*heh eh eh eh… i knew… how could i let my guard down so easily? humans are such manipulators…

He closes his eye sockets.

She’s shaking.

*forgive me, paps.

He opens them.

***let me make it up to you.**

Several bones appear around her.

She doesn't move.

The bones pierce her.

But she’s still alive.

She can feel it.

The attacks are less powerful than when they were encountered.

**‘‘SAVE !Frisk’’**

**LV 0**

**HP : 10/25**

**AT : 0 EXP : 0**

**DF : 0 (17) NEXT : 5**

**The true pacifist one.**

_He doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to kill me._

*you were talking about regret, eh… well, here’s the only regret i have. listening to you.

A Gaster Blaster shoots.

She’s crying.

**‘‘SAVE !Frisk’’**

**LV 0**

**HP : 7/25**

**AT : 0 EXP : 0**

**DF : 0 (17) NEXT : 5**

**The true pacifist one.**

"S-Sans..."

*my name is dust, not sans.

She screams as an attack strikes her again.

**‘‘SAVE !Frisk’’**

**LV 0**

**HP : 3/25**

**AT : 0 EXP : 0**

**DF : 0 (17) NEXT : 5**

**The true pacifist one.**

"Sans… please..."

*mercy?

He laughs.

*why? you’re the horrible human here, the one still trying to take everything from me. why should i even consider the possibility of mercy?

A Gaster Blaster shoots.

**‘‘SAVE !Frisk’’**

**LV 0**

**HP : 1/25**

**AT : 0 EXP : 0**

**DF : 0 (17) NEXT : 5**

**The true pacifist one.**

_Sans… You’re not being honest with yourself._

_Your attacks are only getting weaker and weaker._

"I know..."

*……?

"It’s hard, Sans… But… It’s time… to move on."

_I promise you._

Sans leans close to her, ready to take her soul to stop her SAVE.

_"Keep hoping. And I’m sure someday… you’ll have your happy ending."_

_"Let’s move on. And finally, I would save them, Sans."_

_"You can mourn the death of Papyrus. You can let your ghosts, your regret go."_

_"And I don’t want to… live with the regret that I couldn’t do anything for you too."_

He stops.

“I promise you...”

Nightmare was smiling.

*Tԋιʂ ιʂ ιɳƚҽɾҽʂƚιɳɠ.

But in the distance, another skeleton also looks at them, his eye sockets spread out while he stares at the scene.

*ℙ𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕖… ℂ𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕥𝕠𝕣𝕤… 𝕃𝕖𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕞 𝕒𝕔𝕙𝕚𝕖𝕧𝕖 𝕒 𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕪 𝕖𝕟𝕕𝕚𝕟𝕘, 𝕡𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕖...

**So?**

**What is your choice?**

[ **Dream** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119330/chapters/50927524)

❤

[ **Nightmare** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119330/chapters/50704262)

_{If you can't access the links, the next chapter may not be the choice you have selected: Please select your choice from the list of chapters, then}_


	6. You choose Nightmare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You choose Nightmare.  
You...psycho.  
You chose to torture them again and destroy their hopes.  
This is your end.

** Bad Ending: **

** If we Fall in the Dust **

_ _ _

“I-I see...”

He takes her soul from her body.

Her red soul that is still filled with Determination.

But he’s crying.

Even though his manic smile is still there.

He’s crying.

“S-Sans...”

She keeps shaking as she tries to reach him.

"You know… I continue… to believe in you..."

*…

"I know… that you… can… move forward..."

He’s standing over her, on his knees.

His hand is always above her chest, always holding her vibrant red soul.

She’s crying.

"I wish … I could save you."

Her hand gently touch his skull.

"Don’t...give up, Sans… If I can’t… save you, save...yourself."

She smiles in pain.

The bones are still embedded in her frail body.

Some parts of the flesh have been burned under the blows of the Gaster Blasters.

Sans says no word.

He’s crying in silence.

"SAVE...yourself."

_I’m going to join those I couldn’t save._

_Please forgive me..._

_Sans._

_______________

In another place, in another world, someone quivers while a cold feeling invades him.

*w-what…?

He collapses under that feeling.

*...who…?

He starts to cry.

*frisk… oh my god, frisk…

Slowly, he closes his eye sockets.

*i’m so... sorry.

_______________

Well, he did it.

She lies dead at his feet.

And the tears keep flowing.

*Wҽʅʅ, ყσυ ɱαԃҽ ყσυɾ ƈԋσιƈҽ, ԋυԋ?

Nightmare rejoices in all the bad feelings he can perceive within Dust.

Dust trembles as he looks at the glowing soul.

*...frisk…

Dream looks at the scene, shocked.

*𝕊𝕠…𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕕𝕖𝕔𝕚𝕕𝕖𝕕…

He says nothing more, while he disappears from this universe without further delay.

Dust is still shaking.

*...i…

*Iƚ ԋυɾƚʂ, Ⴆυƚ ιƚ ɯιʅʅ Ⴆҽ ϝιɳҽ. Iƚ ɯαʂ ƚԋҽ ʂαɱҽ Ⴆҽϝσɾҽ, ɾιɠԋƚ? Jυʂƚ ɠҽƚ υʂҽԃ ƚσ ιƚ.

He won no EXP, no LOVE.

Nightmare approaches one of his tentacles to the red soul of Frisk.

And he pierces it.

Dust leaps to the sound of the soul breaking.

*Tԋҽɾҽ ιʂ ɳσ ԋαρρყ ҽɳԃ ϝσɾ υʂ, Dυʂƚ. Dσɳ’ƚ ϝσɾɠҽƚ ιƚ.

Nightmare disappears at his turn.

The silence returns, again.

He falls on the floor.

He doesn’t know how he feels.

But the tears refuse to stop.

*...why?

_"Why what?”_

*why do you keep believing…

_"In you?"_

He hears her laugh in his skull.

_"Sans… I just want the best for you."_

*i killed you…i killed you…

_"You did it. But wasn’t it better at the end? There’s no way I would betray you. There’s no way I would let you down."_

He feels a presence behind him.

_"I’ll always be here now. I’ll never leave."_

And the tears stop flowing.

His manic smile is getting bigger.

*heh.

_______________

A child falls against a bed of wilted flowers.

He raises his head when he hears footsteps.

_"Remember. You have to kill him. We don’t want you to end up getting attached and getting you in the same condition as when I died, right?"_

His manic smile returns very quickly to his teeth.

*heya, kid… do you mind?

He pierces him with his bones.

*i would **love** to see you die.

The child doesn’t last long, he dies fast.

_"Oh! You won LOVE!"_

*...huh?

**LV 100.**

_"You shouldn’t do that."_

*what?

_"You have… killed again, Sans."_

*frisk, what are you…

_"Have you forgotten you killed me?"_

*…

_"I wanted to save you, but you’re only sinking deeper and deeper into darkness..."_

*what are you talking about?

_"Come on, Sans! Forget it. Stop it! Please..."_

*frisk?

_"Stop letting the ghosts of the past haunt your present..."_

She disappears.

*frisk? frisk!

**But. Nobody. Came.**


	7. You choose Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You choose Dream.  
You choose to continue the story.  
To try to give them a happy ending.  
Here we are.

**Chapter 4:**

**Could you trust me?**

_ _ _

He’s standing over her, on his knees.

The hand ready to take her soul.

The SAVE process has already begun.

Her wounds are starting to disappear.

His hand… shakes.

"Sans?"

*…

"Hey."

*… a… promise?

She smiles.

"Sure. I told you. We’ll move forward."

She gently touches the cheekbone of his skull.

"Never… I would never give up. I would save you."

Nightmare growls when he sees the scene.

But before he can intervene...

A golden arrow goes into his back.

He automatically turns his head and sees his brother, Dream standing away from him, his bow bandaged.

***Yσυ…**

He disappears.

And Dream does, too, at his turn.

Sans doesn't move.

"I want to help you… Let me… do it."

*you… are…

"I won’t. I promise."

"Anyone can have a happy ending if they desire."

She’s smiling.

"Everyone can be a good person if they just try."

He twitches at the familiar line.

He gently moves his hand away.

The bones in Frisk’s body disappears.

The wounds heal.

*i… just want to…

He’s shaking.

She gets up with difficulty but gets closer to him.

She hugs him.

"It’s going to be long and hard. But we’ll get there, Sans. I promise."

*...i…

"Hey. It’s okay. We’re gonna get out of this. These nightmares… these horror visions… Get rid of it."

*...it’s time… to move on, huh?

She nods her head gently.

"It’s time to move on and hope, Sans."

She slowly moves away, and twitches as one of his bony fingers touch one of her wounds.

*frisk…

"It’s okay. It’s nothing. I mean… You killed me before, so nothing serious, right?"

*...how can you talk about this with so…

"Indifference?"

She laughs.

"You’re starting to use the same words as me, Sans."

*…

"It’s not a big deal."

She slowly gets closer to him.

"I know you don’t believe it, but I do. No, I’m sure it will. We will reach our happy end. It’s not just a promise. It’s a certainty."

He looks at her.

"And if you don’t believe it… Believe in me."

*i can’t do that.

"You will do it on time."

She stumbles as she tries to get up.

He catches her before she falls.

She laughs nervously.

*i… am sorry.

She shakes her head.

"I kind of suspected it. I mean, the last human who has here hurt you then… It’s okay that you don’t trust me that easily."

*...i’m sorry.

"It’s OK. Trust isn't earned by snapping your fingers. You will believe in my convictions later. A happy ending, huh? Why stop at this?"

*...huh?

"Why stop at an end? We will build a future."

*...heh. so...cliché.

"Shut up what I said is very cool. You should applaud, you moron."

He smiles slowly.

But his smile disappears.

_i could threaten you with death, threaten your existence, you would always be…_

"Then... Waterfall! And for real this time! And I’ll drag you with me if I have to."

**‘‘SAVE !Frisk’’**

**LV 0**

**HP : 25/25**

**AT : 0 EXP : 0**

**DF : 0 (17) NEXT : 5**

**The true pacifist one.**

_LOVE 0, huh…_

_you remind me of papyrus…_

"Sans! Come here!"

_she wasn’t the one who was gonna betray me about this happy ending._

_i’m the one who refuses to believe it and fights it._

Suddenly, she grabs him and pulls him with her.

"Come on!”

_maybe i should just get carried away._

"Stop standing there! It’s time to move!"

_maybe i should just protect this chance._

She smiles at him.

_this chance to achieve my happy ending._

_______________

"It’s empty."

*i told you so.

"But it’s quiet."

*…

"Too quiet.”

*is that why you have to fill the silence?

She stops in front of a flower Echo, saddened.

"It should repeat what’s around it."

*but there’s nothing.

"You are the one who caused this silence..."

He looks the other way.

She sighs.

They continue.

She’s looking at the area.

"..."

*...is it the same in your world?

"Waterfall?"

He nods but doesn’t look at her.

She thinks about it.

"Well, so far as I know, I haven’t seen anything really… different."

Light music plays in the background.

"Huh?"

She walks slowly towards the provenance of light music.

"What is this?"

*a memorial.

She turns to him.

Slowly, he joins her.

An umbrella is still on it, it protects it from the rain.

"Why?"

He looks at her silently.

*you don’t have one?

"No."

He chuckles.

"Hey! What’s so funny?"

*your world is completely pacifist, eh...

"What do you mean?"

*not even a dead prince?

"Asriel?"

*yup.

"No! He was… alive…"

He stays quiet all the time.

She looks at the statue.

"What happened?"

*he sacrificed himself for his adopted human sister. the other monsters at his death created this sculpture. it has been there for a long time now.

"Chara… died in this world?"

*you mean she was alive?

"Sure! She was my tutor! She was great, a little scary on the edge… But she taught me everything!"

He stays quiet.

*...heh. a pacifist chara? we would have seen everything.

"Was she that bad in your world?"

He laughs.

* bad? oh… frisk… that’s not just bad...she was mad. completely insane.

Frisk remains silent.

"It’s difficult to imagine that."

Sans silently looks at the memorial.

*he shouldn’t have changed.

"What do you mean?"

*you haven’t flowey, either, eh…

"What do you mean, Flowey?"

He sighs.

*asriel had an … experience that brought him back to life.

"Like SAVE?"

*...not really. it was more like… gaining determination. it was the only thing keeping him alive.

He remains silent for a few moments.

*but he no longer had a soul, so he was unable to love or feel anything. and his determination gave him control over the Resets.

"..."

*you can guess the rest, huh? he lost his taste for peaceful roads… and he tried to kill everyone.

"... Asriel..."

Sans smiles.

*i killed him. i always stopped him. but i lost to the human…

"Sans…"

He’s looking at the statue.

*the human and him are the cause of everything i’ve experienced. the resets…

*…

Frisk sighs.

"It’s kind of funny."

*...hm?

"The whole Underground has become silent but this statue continues to play this sweet melody."

*…

"A memory, eh… A memory, a reminder."

She smiles.

"A reminder not to be forgotten."

Sans looks at the statue.

*you have a different point of view, eh…

He smiles at her.

"Who doesn’t have one?"

Frisk’s smile gets bigger.

*say, i’m rather curious, how could your world remain so pacifist, so calm?

"... Why seek violence when it’s not necessary?"

*you were several humans out there. and you’re kind of unpredictable.

"Do you think we all fell by some bad luck?"

*…

"Chara… she hated humans, she told me. She was treated like a demon because of her red eyes by other children. Sometimes it doesn’t take much to stir up hatred. And nobody came. Nobody did anything. She fought when she was on the surface. But it only created more hate."

*…

"So when she fell here, she was filled with hope. Everyone didn’t care about the devil’s red eyes, they only saw a wounded little girl who only asked to be loved."

She’s smiling.

"So she stayed in the Underground and grew up with all the monsters."

*never got sick?

"No…? She never told me anything about it."

She stare at the statue.

"No. She was fine. She had become the symbol of peace between humans and monsters. The desire to return to the surface was no longer there. They just wanted to live in peace. And the Underground was beautiful."

*…

"Chara learned magic, she learned to manifest her power, her Determination. But she never used it."

Sans remains silent.

"And then other humans fell. And in turn, they learned to manifest their magic potential."

*including you.

"Of course."

She turns around to looks at him.

"You know, in my world, you were the one who had to teach Integrity blue magic."

*what is that name?

"Integrity didn’t like her name from before, so she asked us to call her that."

*…

"Anyway, Integrity had to be your student but… you’re a bad teacher. You’re too lazy. Papyrus became his guardian soon after."

*...heh.

"I could talk about it for hours, but we’re not staying here."

*why don’t you do it?

"I want to see if there are still different things."

_______________

"Waterfall is such a beautiful place..."

*…

_"SANS!"_

"Sans?"

He stops.

She turns around.

In front of them, we can see a magnificent landscape with the capital.

She’s looking at the castle in the distance.

"You know, I told you a little bit about my world. Why don’t you tell me about your world?"

*...why? everyone is dead.

"You should not forget. You must have good memories, they can be bittersweet but… Then you can tell me about the bad ones too. Sometimes it helps you."

*so you’ve become my emotional support now? interesting.

"Shut up, I’m trying to help you, that’s all!"

*…

He sighs.

He’s looking at New Home.

*papyrus came here often.

"Oh yeah?"

*well… i used to come sometimes too. there are nice places to see, like here. but papyrus, he used to come regularly.

"Why?"

*...he admired undyne, the captain of the royal guard, and … they were pretty good friends actually.

"..."

*i think he suspected that deep down he would never become a royal guard, but… paps was always filled with hope where i was not.

_"I STILL BELIEVE IN YOU!"_

*…

"You loved him."

*…

"... That’s fine. We all make choices."

*...i wouldn’t call it a choice.

"… I am so sorry."

*what?

"I… don’t know… Maybe I could have..."

*...do something? nothing? yes, nothing. you couldn’t have done anything.

"..."

*but that’s okay. you’re not responsible for what happened here. i’m the culprit. i’ve made terrible choices for this world as well as for others.

"What do you mean?"

*frisk, frisk… the LOVE here cannot reach more than 20 if you kill everyone.

"..."

*but i reached LOVE 99. where do you think i found it?

"... In the other worlds."

*bingo.

"... Why?"

*for the same reason as before.

"Haven’t you already killed the human?"

*i did. they didn’t come back. i broke their determination.

He’s smiling.

*but… i’m crazy, frisk. completely crazy. i’ve been lost in my darkness for a long time.

He looks at his hands.

*i’m crazy, crazy enough to make a deal with nightmare that found me at the right time.

"Nightmare?"

*...better not run into him, frisk.

"… Well, his name doesn't inspire well."

He laughs.

*indeed.

"And don’t say such things. You’re not crazy. Otherwise, why would you still be here?"

*that’s for you to tell me.

"Huh?"

*how could you keep me so long sane enough?

"I’m not keeping you sane. I’m saving you."

*...what?

"Do you think that SAVE is only a resurrection power? SAVE means many things."

She smiles at him.

"I save you. I save your soul. Unconsciously, you answer my call. Thus, I manage to save what little you have left. As I said, you will never be the same as you were. I can’t take off all your LOVE and all..."

She lowers her head, shyly.

"But your soul didn’t totally sink. If you keep believing, I could save you. Enough to keep you ‘sane’, as you say."

*…

"It’s not controlled, you know. The SAVE ‘physical’, which allows me to bring back to a point where the body was getting better, is more… controllable for others, in any case. I can do nothing about it. I don’t have 100% control over my powers after all, which is why I can save your soul. I don’t control it, but my power acts automatically."

*...is this… exhausting?

"Sometimes. Especially for my SAVE, I can start coughing blood, or losing consciousness for a while. It is quite unsettling sometimes to find a limb that had been torn off."

*i have never ripped off you a limb.

"Oh… Well… Chara may have been a pacifist, but she was always a little cruel..."

*…she ripped off you a limb.

"Just one finger."

*...**just**…

"But it’s okay! I discovered my power through it and..."

*…

"Don’t look at me like that! And if it makes you feel any better, you kind of lectured her that day."

_*rip off? you are completely insane!_

_"She’s fine! There’s nothing to..._

_*seeking to harm someone, Your Highness, I don’t think that’s the best decision._

_"She can SAVE herself!"_

_*doesn’t mean she has to use that power!_

_Silence…_

_"It doesn’t matter, you know, Sans! Look! My finger is completely healed!"_

_*frisk…_

_He looked at Chara silently._

"You never leave us alone after that. You were always behind the door during my tutoring sessions."

*… it wasn’t that peaceful, was it...

"Well, what world has no tension?"

She smiles nervously.

"You’ve never been on good terms with Chara."

*ah. so surprising, huh...

She rolls her eyes.

"Chara wasn’t tyrannical either, you know! She was amazing."

*…

"So strong, and then she could be sweet and kind sometimes."

She laughs.

"Sometimes we called her Tsundere because she constantly denied these little attentions."

*…

"And then, uh..."

She stops.

"Hey! You think I didn’t notice!? We were talking about you, not me!"

*...you just like chatting. i don’t.

"Sans! Come on! There are a lot of little things that aren’t so unpleasant to tell! What were you doing here, for example?"

*...i sleep.

"Is that the only thing you can tell me?"

*...i'm more curious about your so-called pacifist world than my memories.

"A little something? Then we’ll go on, and I’ll tell you more."

*...why should i?

"Well… It’s not by walking head down, that you end up moving in the right direction. Looking back, sometimes, does not hurt. See our mistakes, our failures and learn."

*…

"And I just want to get to know you a little more."

*and if i don’t want to?

"... Well, that’s your choice."

*…i have more memories in hotland than in waterfall.

"Well, let’s go!"

She takes his hand and pulls it with her while she walks fast.

_Sans sees the human moving towards him, their stick still in their right hand._

_They seem to be confused._

_*what? haven’t you seen a guy with two jobs before? fortunately, two jobs means twice as many legally-required breaks._

_He smiles lazily._

_*i’m going to grillby’s. wanna come?_

_"Yeah!"_

_*well, if you insist… i’ll pry myself away from work…_

_He walks slowly towards the human and reaches out to them._

_*over here, i know a shortcut._

…

…

_i tend to forget._

_to want to forget._

_the Resets._

_the times… when everything was fine._

_because it hurts more when i remember what they did next._

_kill everyone._

_they._

_like me._

_we are both murderers, both guilty of this silence._

_i don’t like those memories._

_but forgetting won’t change that._

_my LOVE, my sins._

…

_she’s still reaching out to me._

_to save my soul._

_determination._

_they and i have misused that power._

_the pacifists should be the only ones with that kind of strength._

_look at me._

_i’ve killed her a thousand times._

_but she persists, she comes back._

_like my actions don’t matter._

…

_frisk._

_what made me do this is because of your actions, your Resets._

_now i'm curious._

_what made you do that?_

_to do so many genocides?_

_what did it bring?_

…

_frisk?_

_why do you continue… to reach out to me?_

_i don’t deserve it._

_why are you even here?_


	8. A fallen Universe

** Chapter 5 : **

** A fallen Universe **

_ _ _

…

…

Silence.

Just a blank space.

Why is this place so empty?

...Where are all the people he loved?

He remembers the pleas.

The supplications.

But there was no mercy.

So many souls have been torn away.

…

…

*...papyrus?

…

Why are they the only survivors of this battlefield filled with threads and colors?

He was happy a few moments ago.

*...frisk?

…

*chara?

…

*anyone?

A heavy silence.

He sees his world torn apart.

Then a child appears in front of him.

They’re lending him their hand.

"SANS?"

…

Why stay in such an empty, silent place?

…

*let’s go.

He takes their hand.

And then they leave.

PacifsTale is officially dead.

…

It’s an empty world.

That can’t be saved.

_______________

*why are you here?

Frisk looks at him silently.

The CORE isn't far away.

"Sans..."

*how did you even fall here? you come from another world. a pacifist world.

She looks at the ground.

"I come from a world where everything was fine."

*…

"But our peace was broken. So easily."

_"FRISK!!! RUN!"_

"All it took was a thread."

She doesn’t look at him.

"He destroyed our world so easily. He… didn’t spare anyone."

*…

"And no one died. Their lives were erased, completely erased… I couldn’t..."

She’s shaking.

*...who?

"I don’t know… It was a black skeleton. He had threats coming out of his eye sockets and… he used it."

*…

"Another came later. But too late. He had this huge brush behind his back… He brought me here."

*ink.

"He said he was coming to take me back… but..."

Sans looks at her.

"But that would be cruel."

*...what?

"You’re alone. How can I leave you now? And I made you a promise. If I have to leave, I will bring everyone back first."

*…

"You won’t get rid of me that easily!"

*...you’re not supposed to be here.

"Maybe. But it doesn’t matter if I’m supposed to be here or not. I am. And that’s what matters."

*no, you don’t understand, frisk.

He sighs.

"What do you mean?"

He remains silent and hesitates for a few moments.

*...why?

"What?"

*...you keep saving me. you keep wandering around here asking me ridiculous questions about my world. but you’d like to go back to your world, to the one you love.

"..."

*why don’t you look for a way for home?

"…Sans."

*i mean … look at me … despite everything, i’ve done … i still hope … to go back to a time when things were better. and you live in that time. no RESET, no psychopath who seeks to commit genocide…

"..."

*and yet you stand there… reaching out to me… you stay in this empty world. you don’t want to run away from it. why…

He’s shaking.

She smiles with sadness when she listens to him.

*...why are you still there?

She turns around and looks to him.

Slowly, she slips her hand over one of his cheekbones tenderly and delicately.

He raises his eye lights.

His two red eyes stare at Frisk’s brown eyes.

She doesn't say anything.

She slowly gets closer.

"Sans."

"I’m not going anywhere."

"I told you, I couldn’t come back without someone taking me where I’m from."

*…

"And I’m afraid that if I go back, it’s only to say goodbye and mourn."

*…

"My world was destroyed, Sans. People I loved disappeared, and I couldn’t bring them back."

She’s shaking.

"They didn’t just die. They were erased."

She cries.

"All my memories were violated in one attack. And..."

She smiles at him, even though her smile seems false.

"And… seeking to join a world where I would be alone… is futile."

*…

"But you’re alone, too."

*…

"And I don’t want to be alone. I want to help you, I want to… make this world a better place."

*...frisk.

"I’m not going anywhere."

Tears flow freely on her cheeks.

"Don’t talk about me like I'm leaving. My world… is just a memory, now."

*…

He’s not smiling.

He hesitates, but slowly he slips one of his hands behind her back.

"I just… don’t want to be alone."

Her smile is gone.

She collapses.

And he’s holding her.

*you will not be alone.

He sighs.

*i’m here. and… you’re going to bring everybody back. this world is as much mine as it is yours.

The CORE light in the distance illuminates them.

They cling to each other, hoping that together they would find a way… to move forward.

_______________

“Wow !”

She walks fast towards the huge building.

"It’s… uhm… MTT Resort, right?"

*…

"Sans?"

*...hm?

"Are you okay? The closer we get, the more thoughtful you seem."

She takes some steps back towards him.

"Ya know, you told me that you have more memories here."

*...yup.

"So?"

*...i don’t like to talk about it.

"Sans..."

He sighs.

*but you won’t let go if i don’t say anything, eh…

He silently looks at the building.

*just behind is the core, a huge machine that has been used for centuries to power the underground.

"..."

*my father created it.

"I already know it."

*……!

He looks at her, surprised.

"Of course! You, Papyrus and your father, Gaster. You lived in the Hotland LAB, although regularly you and Papyrus enjoyed coming to your second home in Snowdin."

*… you know… gaster.

"Yup! Wingdings Gaster. The royal scientist! You’re his assistant in my world, you’ve done amazing projects on science and all… I don’t know much … but you seemed pretty passionate about it."

*...gaster is alive?

"… Uhm, yeah..."

*...wow. thats… pretty… heh... unbelievable.

"You didn’t kill him?"

*...dad died a long time before.

He smiles sadly and looks at the huge machine behind the empty hotel.

*he… fell into his creation. he gave his life, his very existence, to preserve the others.

"... I’ve never heard such a thing..."

*...we didn’t live in the same world, heh…

He smiles at her, amused and frustrated.

*what have you ever experienced in this so-perfect world?

"I’ve learned many things."

*...heh, of course.

_how am i, without being confronted with everything that life has thrown at me?_

_...it is fun._

_a sans who hasn't experienced any reset, who is happy with his entire family and who suffers in no way whatsoever._

_just… happy._

*tell me frisk… how am i in your world?

She remains silent for a few moments.

"You are … very smart and very observant. You are my best friend."

She sighs.

"You love silly jokes and goofy puns. You are constantly in pajamas or casual attire. I’ve never seen you dressed really seriously. "

She’s watching the MTT Resort.

"You like ketchup, and you like to grab a snack from Grillbys sometimes. You’re practically the big brother of all humans in the Underground. Always there to give us advice, to help us, to support us. Especially to watch us, truthfully."

She laughs, softly.

"You are a pretty nice person and always honest. You are terribly lazy too. You liked to take naps at Papyrus’ guard stations. You love your family very much and you are very proud of Papyrus and Gaster. If we forget your outfit, your ketchup addiction, your endless laziness, and your stupid jokes… You’re a really good example."

*...hm.

"I’ll admit I had a little crush on you… at some point..."

She doesn’t look at him.

"Ridiculous, right?"

*no secrets? no fake smile?

"Not really. You’re not the type to confide, either, but… when I asked a question, you were always honest. Well, except for your emotions."

*…

"Sans?"

*...sounds like a good life.

"What?"

*a father present. no reset. all humans are alive. no one dies.

"Surely."

She’s reaching out to him.

"But that world is gone. And I am just a remnant of an erased world. So… instead of envy a world that has been erased… Let’s try to build our own perfect world."

*...so optimistic.

He takes her hand.

"But that’s all we have now, hope."

*...i guess.

She takes him into the hotel.

*...ya know… i met the kid here.

"The human?"

*...yeah.

He watches the restaurant in the distance.

"... And?"

*...the kid was still … well … let’s say they behaved properly on their trip.

He doesn’t look at her.

*i threatened them.

"I’m not even surprised."

*...

"So the human… was kind… before?"

*...you could say that.

"Then why would they..."

*...i don’t know. i’ve asked myself this question before but… i don’t think i want to know.

She silently watches the restaurant.

"You brought me here once, too."

*...oh?

She nods her head gently.

_"Sans?"_

_*...oh… heya._

_"Why..."_

_*nothing, nothing… just a kind of celebration, you know. after 3 years of trying to summon your soul… you succeeded._

_"...Are you mocking me?"_

_*heh, maybe._

_She looks around them._

_The atmosphere seems rather intimate, there are not many people and soft music plays in the background._

“_You know if you wanted to celebrate … I would have thought you’d invite me to Grillby’s.”_

_*...yeah…_

_"So… why… ?"_

_*nothing… just to change, you know._

_"..."_

_*…_

_"Sans?"_

_He looks at her._

_*hm?_

_"You know, it wasn’t necessary. It was you who helped me summon my soul, so… it would be more up to me to..."_

_*no, no, don’t worry. and… papyrus would dust me if he found out that it was you who invited me._

_"Why?"_

_*well… just… uh..._

_He sighs._

_He whispers for himself a few words._

_*i’m not good and prepared for this kind of situation…_

_"Huh? Sans?"_

_*...papyrus asked me to invite you to dinner._

_"Oh?"_

_*...yeah._

_"Why?"_

_He seems to be hiding in the hood of his robe as he looks away._

_*congratulate you for… you know._

_"Why did Papyrus..."_

_*…_

_"Sans?"_

_She seems rather curious about his strange behavior._

_"Are you all right?"_

_*...yeah._

_"You don’t seem... "_

_She stops, observing him more carefully._

_She notices a slight bluish dye on his cheekbones._

_"Sans, do you… ?"_

_*knock, knock._

_He knocks the table himself._

_"Oh my God, you’re not starting."_

_*knock, knock._

_This time, a smile appears on his teeth._

_"... Who’s there."_

_*dejav._

_"... Dejav who?"_

_*...knock, knock._

_She hits her head against the table._

_"I hate you."_

_He laughs._

_*awww… frisk… we both know that’s not the **tooth**._

_"I’m tired of you and your puns."_

_She sighs._

_*Come on, the evening has just begun…_

_She looks at him._

_He laughs at her reaction._

_*...knock. knock._

_"NO!"_

_*come on, frisk. one more._

_"You always say that!"_

She smiles gently at the memory that comes back to her.

"Sorry… I’m chatty, huh."

*… that’s okay.

She laughs nervously.

*...it is better to remember this kind of memory.

"… The human was so horrible? So..."

*…

"... Sorry… It’s just… that was… the 8th human to fell, and..."

*we can say that technically, yes, they were you. this human had the same name after all. but…

He closes his eye sockets.

*you fell into two different undergrounds. and you don’t even have the same powers, maybe not even the same story.

She sighs.

*…

He comes forward now.

"Sans?"

*...this place was quite popular before. there was always someone in this hall.

"..."

*why don’t you save them now, frisk?

"...You’re not ready for that."

*i am.

She looks right into his red eye lights.

"... Will you… promise me?"

*… what?

"I don’t want you to run."

Sans remains silent.

And then he smiles.

*i wouldn’t. i’m guilty of their deaths. i’d face their sights, frisk. but… this fight is only mine.

She looks down and sighs.

"All right, let’s move on."

*huh?

"The next pile of dust I see … I will save it. We will move forward little by little."

He nods slowly and follows her.

_______________

She stops in front of a pile of dust.

She closes her eyes.

And a familiar button appears in front of her.

**SAVE**

Sans froze to the button with a look too familiar.

"It’s just dust."

*...hm?

"Nothing can interfere with the process."

He leaves her alone.

"Become aware of the universe around you. Bring back what has been lost. It’s your power."

She smiles slowly.

"If nothing can be stopped then keep everything in your hand. This life is now like yours."

She’s holding out her hand.

"Get to know your target. Don't release your Determination into the void, what would be the use of such energy if it were thrown away?"

*…

"Look at the soul."

She opened her eyes.

Both eyes are red.

"If you see it, if you hear the call then release everything. Let go."

She approaches her hand from the familiar button.

"Always be determined. Think of nothing but this soul, only its lost existence. The one you will bring back. That you will save."

_Chara._

"Become aware of your Determination and their Determination and finally..."

She presses the button.

**"SAVE."**

He senses strange energy coming from the pile of dust.

Frisk didn’t blink, she’s still staring at her target without changing her lens.

Same energy as a reset.

Tense, he restrains himself from moving despite the familiar energy that reminds him of bad memories.

He sees every dust forming between them.

He sees the soul fragments appear to reform the white soul of the monster in question.

Its dust gathers to finally return to a solid and healthy body.

And the soul returns to their receptacle.

A Froggit Final opens their eyes.

The red glow disappears from Frisk’s eyes.

She collapses on the floor.

But she is smiling.

"I have succeeded..."

She smiles at the Froggit.

"Hey! I’m Frisk! Nice to meet you!"

Final Froggit remains silent before slowly leaving them.

She seems out of breath.

*...you're alright?

"Yeah… Just a little… tired."

She looks at her hands.

"I was a little afraid I wouldn’t succeed. The last one I tried, after all… it didn’t work."

*…

Sans looks silently at the Final Froggit that hops away.

"But everything went well."

She smiles.

"I’m gonna save everybody, and..."

But a noise stops her.

She turns her head.

"What…?"

Final Froggit has just fallen to dust.

"But… their soul… their body… everything was fine!"

She gets up, alarmed.

"Why… I succeeded… Didn’t I? Was I wrong? I didn’t want..."

Suddenly, something’s holding her in place.

She knows that power.

"Sans! What are you..."

But he lures her right behind him.

*...you didn’t miss your SAVE or anything.

"But you saw them, they’re..."

*they were killed.

"... who?"

He still looks in front of him.

*...stay away, frisk. will you?

"What do you mean?"

Dark purple bones appear around him.

"Sans! What is..."

Then she sees in the distance, a figure approaches.

*... 𝙄 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙙𝙖𝙧𝙚, 𝘿𝙪𝙨𝙩.

Is that a Sans?

Indeed.

He wears clothes very similar to those of Dust but...

His soul…

A soul shaped like a red target.

She trembles when she sees him...

Sans is in a certain state when she met him.

But he never got that far.

Where he could no longer be saved.

This soul… doesn’t even look like a soul anymore.

It comes out of his body and looks more like a target than anything else.

"What..."

He have a black liquid coming out of his empty eye sockets.

"Why is..."

*𝙏𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙠𝙨 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙇𝙊𝙑𝙀, 𝙖𝙣𝙮𝙬𝙖𝙮.

*...he wasn’t supposed to die, you know.

He’s holding...a knife?

*𝙃𝙚𝙝 𝙚𝙝 𝙚𝙝 𝙚𝙝… 𝘿𝙞𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙨𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩?

*...yeah, i couldn’t believe it myself.

Sans hasn’t a smile on his face.

He doesn’t move and silently stares at the newcomer.

*...i guess you’re here for nightmare, huh.

*…

*i don’t need an answer from you to know why you’re here, heh… killer.

A Gaster Blaster appears behind him.

Killer starts laughing slowly.

*... 𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙞𝙤𝙪𝙨 𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙬𝙝𝙤 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙬𝙞𝙣 𝙗𝙚𝙩𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙪𝙨.

*...well we’ll find out…

*𝙂 𝙄 𝙑 𝙀 𝙈 𝙀 𝙔 𝙊 𝙐 𝙍 𝙇 𝙊 𝙑 𝙀 .

*heh… T R Y.

And suddenly, they stand in front of each other, ready to slaughter their opponent.

Frisk looks from afar at the battle taking place in front of her eyes.

This is violent.

Without scruples.

Without MERCY.

"Sans..."

She sighs.

She tries to move on.

But she feels a kind of strange tentacle curling around her.

She tries to scream.

But she is gagged.

*Sԋԋԋԋ… ʅҽƚ ɱҽ ҽɳʝσყ ƚԋҽ ʂԋσɯ, ԋυɱαɳ.

She turns her head to see a skeleton covered in a strange black liquid.

She’s shaking.

What did she get herself into?


	9. Hidden emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope.  
Fear.  
Kindness.  
Rage.  
Determination.  
Megalomania.  
Love.  
Hate.
> 
> Dust has already felt every one of those feelings.

**Chapter 6 :**

**Hidden emotions**

**_ _ _**

The hood covers his skull.

"SANS?"

He turns his head slowly to see his brother lean towards him, worried.

*...paps.

"BROTHER..."

Sans sighs.

*don’t look at me like that…i’m just…a little confused.

He looks at the floor.

*our world is completely gone. and this place… is supposed to be our new home.

He looks at him.

*but… are we really the only survivors? is there no chance of saving our world…?

"SANS..."

*don’t worry. i’m just … let’s say i’m having trouble with this situation. accepting this is going to take a long time, i guess. i should rather… accept what i already have.

"..."

*you are there and we are alive, surrounded by other people like us.

*…

He sighs.

*i just wish… that everything would happen… that everything would go back to the way it was. i would at least have said goodbye properly, you know.

_ frisk… i am sorry… _

_ ...forgive me for being so incapable. _

_ ...i am a pitiful protector, eh... _

_______________

*𝙄 𝙙𝙞𝙙𝙣’𝙩 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙗𝙚𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙚. 𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙪𝙨𝙚𝙛𝙪𝙡, 𝙨𝙤 𝙄 𝙜𝙪𝙚𝙨𝙨 𝙄 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪. 𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙄 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙥𝙥𝙤𝙧𝙩𝙪𝙣𝙞𝙩𝙮 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙮𝙤𝙪’𝙫𝙚 𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙣𝙚𝙙…

Sans dodges with agility each of his assaults.

*do you think you’re the first one i’ve faced with a little blade?

*𝙃𝙚𝙝. 𝙃𝙞𝙡𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙤𝙪𝙨. 𝙃𝙤𝙬 𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙗𝙚 𝙖𝙗𝙡𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙝𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙤𝙣? 𝙄’𝙢 𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙞𝙤𝙪𝙨.

*...enough time for you to fall to dust.

Killer laughs.

*𝙏𝙧𝙮.

Frisk can only watch what happens.

*Dυʂƚ ɯαʂ αɯαɾҽ σϝ ƚԋιʂ, ƚԋσυɠԋ.

Frisk looks at the other one without her behind.

*Hҽ ƙɳҽɯ ɯԋαƚ ɯσυʅԃ ԋαρρҽɳ ιϝ ԋҽ ƚɾιҽԃ ƚσ ɠҽƚ συƚ σϝ ԋιʂ ƈσɳƚɾαƈƚ…

He groans.

*Bυƚ ƚԋҽყ αɾҽ αʅɯαყʂ ʂσ ρɾσႦʅҽɱαƚιƈ… Aʅɯαყʂ ԋαʋҽ ƚσ ƚҽαƈԋ ƚԋҽɱ ƚԋҽιɾ ρʅαƈҽ…

He takes a look at his captive, his smile growing.

*I ԃσɳ’ƚ ɾҽαʅʅყ ʅιƙҽ ρҽσρʅҽ ʅιƙҽ ყσυ. Pҽσρʅҽ ɯԋσ αɾҽ ƚσσ ρσʂιƚιʋҽ, ƚσσ σρƚιɱιʂƚιƈ. Wԋαƚ ԃσ ყσυ ιɱαɠιɳҽ ϝσɾ ƚԋιʂ ɯσɾʅԃ? A ɯσɾʅԃ ɯԋҽɾҽ ҽʋҽɾყσɳҽ ƈαɳ ʅιʋҽ ԋαρριʅყ ɯιƚԋσυƚ ɯσɾɾყιɳɠ αႦσυƚ ɯԋαƚ Dυʂƚ ԃιԃ?

He laughs.

*Hҽ ԋαʂ ƙιʅʅҽԃ. Iƚ'ʂ ιɳ ԋιʂ ɳαƚυɾҽ αɳԃ ԋҽ ɯιʅʅ ԃσ ιƚ αɠαιɳ, ɳσ ɱαƚƚҽɾ ԋσɯ ʅσɳɠ ԋҽ ɯιʅʅ ɾυɳ αɯαყ ϝɾσɱ ԋιʂ ɳαƚυɾҽ, ɯԋҽɳ ԋҽ ԋαʂ ƚσ, ԋҽ ɯιʅʅ ԃσ ιƚ αɠαιɳ. Lσσƙ αƚ ԋιɱ! Hҽ ɯσɳ’ƚ ԋҽʂιƚαƚҽ ƚσ ƙιʅʅ Kιʅʅҽɾ ιϝ ԋҽ ԋαʂ ƚσ. Aɳԃ ɯԋҽɳ ԋҽ ɾҽαʅιȥҽʂ ƚԋαƚ α ԋαρρყ ҽɳԃιɳɠ ιʂ ɯσɾƚԋʅҽʂʂ ϝσɾ ԋιɱ… Hҽ’ʅʅ ƙιʅʅ ყσυ ιɳ ƚԋҽ ҽɳԃ.

He brings her closer.

*Pҽσρʅҽ ʅιƙҽ ყσυ … αɾҽ ƚσσ ɳαιʋҽ. Lιϝҽ … ιƚ’ʂ ʝυʂƚ α ƈσɳʂƚαɳƚ ԋҽʅʅ ιɳ ɯԋιƈԋ ҽʋҽɾყσɳҽ ϝιɠԋƚʂ ƚσ ʂυɾʋιʋҽ.

"...Did you put this in Sans’s skull?"

She glares at him.

“Did you seek to break his hope, his soul so that he might become like the other?”

Nightmare smirks, entertained by her.

"How can you..."

*Tԋιʂ ιʂ ɯԋαƚ I ɯαɳƚ ƚσ ԋҽαɾ. Tԋιʂ ιʂ ɯԋαƚ I ɯαɳƚ ƚσ ϝҽҽʅ.

He laughs.

*Yσυ’ɾҽ αɳɠɾყ, ƙιԃ. Yσυ’ɾҽ ɱαԃ. Bҽƈαυʂҽ I ƚɾιҽԃ ƚσ ɾυιɳ Dυʂƚ? Iƚ’ʂ ɱყ ƚσყ, ɱყ ʂʅαʋҽ. I ρɾσɱιʂҽԃ ԋιɱ ɱσɾҽ LOVE, ιɳ ҽxƈԋαɳɠҽ ԋҽ ɯσɾƙҽԃ ϝσɾ ɱҽ.

*Iƚ ʂҽҽɱʂ ƚԋαƚ ҽʋҽɳ ρυɾҽ ραƈιϝιʂƚʂ ƈαɳ ϝҽҽʅ Ⴆαԃ ҽɱσƚισɳʂ, ҽԋ… ԋαƚҽ.

Suddenly, an arrow pierces the tentacle that holds Frisk.

She falls to the ground and looks at him.

He turns his head.

Dream stands not far from them, his bow bandaged, ready to shoot another arrow.

***Y σ υ ...**

He doesn’t look at her anymore.

He stares at his brother who still hasn’t said a word.

*I’ɱ ƚιɾҽԃ σϝ ყσυ… **Wԋყ αɾҽ ყσυ αʅɯαყʂ ιɳ ɱყ ɯαყ!!?**

Dream shoots again.

*𝔹𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣… 𝕋𝕙𝕒𝕥’𝕤 𝕖𝕟𝕕𝕤, 𝕟𝕠𝕨.

Frisk is slowly moving towards the other two Sanses who are still fighting.

*𝕋𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕝𝕕 𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝕒 𝕥𝕣𝕦𝕖 𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕪 𝕖𝕟𝕕𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕕𝕖𝕤𝕡𝕚𝕥𝕖 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕚𝕥 𝕙𝕒𝕤 𝕖𝕩𝕡𝕖𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖𝕕.

"Sans!"

***𝕀 𝕨𝕠𝕟’𝕥 𝕝𝕖𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕓𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕜 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕙𝕠𝕡𝕖!**

*...frisk?

He turns his head, distracted.

Distracted enough to get Killer to hit him.

**‘‘_Dust! Sans’’_**

** _LV 99_ **

** _HP: 91 000/92 000_ **

** _AT: 1 000 EXP: ???_ **

** _DF: 100 000 000 NEXT: ???_ **

He quickly removed Frisk from their battlefield and began to laugh.

*is… that all you’ve got?

He shouts.

*this is ridiculous.

His manic smile is on his face again.

*it looks like you and i are going to have a great time…

*𝘽𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙩 𝙤𝙣.

And the fight rebegins.

Frisk frowns.

She tries to intervene again.

But then, she stops.

"I haven’t learned offensive magic… I can’t..."

An arrow almost touches her.

*𝕋𝕙𝕒𝕥’𝕤 𝕠𝕜𝕒𝕪.

Dream appears near her, smiling at her.

*𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕡𝕠𝕤𝕚𝕥𝕚𝕧𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕣𝕖𝕞𝕒𝕚𝕟… 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕥𝕣𝕠𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣 𝕀 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕓𝕖. 𝔸𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕝𝕖𝕤𝕤 𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕓𝕖.

***Sԋυƚ υρ!!!**

Dream dodges one of Nightmare’s attacks.

*𝔸𝕟𝕕 𝕨𝕖 𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕚𝕤𝕙 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕗𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕗𝕒𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕣.

Sans grins when he feels a familiar power.

*well… i didn’t think i’d refind that…

He starts to laugh.

*what a strange turn of events.

He creates several bones that are going to hit Killer.

Only a few touch him.

*𝘼𝙝! 𝘿𝙞𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡…

But Killer feels something different.

He knows what it is, and so does his opponent.

He grins as he watches his HP stop dropping.

*𝙃𝙞𝙡𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙤𝙪𝙨. 𝙔𝙤𝙪? 𝙍𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮? 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙗𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙧𝙚𝙘𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙥𝙤𝙬𝙚𝙧.

But that’s what it is.

Karma Retribution.

_______________

"Paci."

He turns around slowly.

A monochrome child stands behind him staring at him with their completely black eyes.

"I come to bring you the news. Forgive me for giving it to you so late."

*hm?

"There is another survivor of your universe."

His eye sockets become empty when he hears their words.

_ ...frisk… please… tell me it’s you, tell me it’s you. _

*...who?

Core! Frisk looks silently Sans.

They hesitate for a few moments, uncertain about future situations.

Knowing everything gave an immense responsibility...

But they make their decision.

"Frisk."

_______________

Sans laughs while a Gaster Blaster appears behind him.

*...well, it seems to be the case, hm? it’s interesting.

_ is this a second effect of my soul’s ‘SAVE’? _

_ well, i didn’t expect that. _

_ interesting. _

Dream nimbly dodges his brother’s attacks while counterattacking with his bow.

_ Hope. _

_ Kindness. _

_ Determination. _

_ Love. _

Nightmare pulls out the arrows that reach him.

_ Fear. _

_ Rage. _

_ Megalomania. _

_ Hate. _

Frisk tries to move again, but something keeps her from moving.

The … gravity?

*𝔸𝕝𝕝 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕤𝕖 𝕗𝕖𝕖𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕨𝕖 𝕡𝕖𝕣𝕔𝕖𝕚𝕧𝕖𝕕.

*𝕎𝕙𝕚𝕔𝕙 𝕠𝕟𝕖𝕤 𝕕𝕠 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕜 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕨𝕚𝕟, ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕞𝕒𝕣𝕖?

An arrow hits Nightmare again, he screams in pain.

But his smile returns very quickly.

*Wҽ’ɾҽ ιɳ Dυʂƚƚαʅҽ, Ⴆɾσƚԋҽɾ. Hαʋҽ ყσυ ϝσɾɠσƚƚҽɳ? Iƚ’ʂ α ɯσɾʅԃ ɯԋҽɾҽ ԋαρρყ ҽɳԃιɳɠʂ ԃσɳ’ƚ ҽxιʂƚ.

*Yσυ'ɾҽ ƚԋҽ σɳҽ ɯԋσ ɳαιʋҽʅყ Ⴆҽʅιҽʋҽʂ ƚԋαƚ ƚԋιʂ ɯσɾʅԃ ɯιʅʅ ƈԋαɳɠҽ.

*𝕀𝕥 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕖.

*Aԋ! Tԋαɳƙʂ ƚσ ɯԋσɱ? Tԋιʂ ԋυɱαɳ? Dυʂƚ ԋαƚҽʂ ԋυɱαɳʂ, Dɾҽαɱ…

*ℍ𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕜𝕖𝕕 𝕒𝕥 𝕙𝕚𝕞? 𝔻𝕠 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕡𝕖𝕣𝕔𝕖𝕚𝕧𝕖 𝕨𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕙𝕖 𝕗𝕖𝕖𝕝𝕤? ℍ𝕖 𝕙𝕠𝕡𝕖𝕤.

Sans dodges one of Killer’s knife attacks again.

*ℍ𝕖'𝕤 𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕪 𝕥𝕠 𝕞𝕠𝕧𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕨𝕒𝕣𝕕, 𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕪 𝕥𝕠 𝕒𝕓𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕠𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕕𝕒𝕣𝕜 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕝𝕕 𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕥𝕣𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕖𝕕 𝕚𝕟.

He grinds his teeth when he sees the Gaster Blaster twisted and dripping with Killer’s hatred.

*ℍ𝕖 𝕔𝕠𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕦𝕖𝕤 𝕥𝕠 𝕗𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥, 𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕒𝕝𝕨𝕒𝕪𝕤 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕃𝕆𝕍𝔼 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖, 𝕙𝕖 𝕕𝕠𝕖𝕤𝕟'𝕥 𝕞𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕓𝕒𝕕 𝕔𝕙𝕠𝕚𝕔𝕖𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕓𝕖𝕖𝕟 𝕚𝕞𝕡𝕠𝕤𝕖𝕕 𝕠𝕟 𝕙𝕚𝕞.

Frisk is shaking.

*ℍ𝕖 𝕗𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕤 𝕥𝕠 𝕡𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕖𝕔𝕥 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕠𝕟𝕖, 𝕥𝕠 𝕡𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕖𝕔𝕥 𝕒 𝕗𝕦𝕥𝕦𝕣𝕖.

"Sans!"

*Aɳԃ ყσυ ԃσɳ’ƚ ʂҽҽ ԋιʂ ԃσυႦƚ, Dɾҽαɱ? Dσɳ’ƚ ყσυ ʂҽҽ ԋσɯ ԃιʂƚɾυʂƚϝυʅ ԋҽ ιʂ σϝ ƚԋιʂ ԋυɱαɳ?

Sans dodges another shot from Killer before glaring at her.

*what?

*Hҽ ƙɳσɯʂ ԋҽ ɯσɳ'ƚ ԋαʋҽ α ԋαρρყ ҽɳԃιɳɠ. Hҽ ƙɳσɯʂ ƚԋαƚ ƚԋιʂ ԋυɱαɳ αƚ ʂσɱҽ ρσιɳƚ ɯιʅʅ Ⴆҽƚɾαყ ԋιɱ. Sԋҽ’ʅʅ ʅҽαʋҽ ʝυʂƚ ʅιƙҽ ҽʋҽɾყσɳҽ ҽʅʂҽ ԃιԃ!

She’s holding out her hand.

SAVE appears.

She presses it.

**‘‘Dust! Sans’’**

** LV 99 **

** HP: 92 000/92 000 **

** AT: 1 000 EXP: ??? **

** DF: 100 000 000 NEXT: ??? **

*Aɳԃ ԋҽ’ʂ ɾιɠԋƚ. Sԋҽ ɯιʅʅ.

Dream stretches his bow again.

*𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕨𝕣𝕠𝕟𝕘, ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕞𝕒𝕣𝕖.

Sans grins as he sees his HP rising.

*did you just…

"It’s the only thing I can do. I’m sorry."

*𝕃𝕖𝕥 𝕞𝕖 𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕨 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕙𝕠𝕨 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕚𝕣 𝕘𝕠𝕠𝕕 𝕗𝕖𝕖𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕤 𝕨𝕚𝕟 𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕚𝕣 𝕕𝕠𝕦𝕓𝕥𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕨𝕖𝕒𝕜𝕟𝕖𝕤𝕤𝕖𝕤!

*it’s all right.

Purple bones appear behind him.

*...this wasn't necessary.

Killer smiles.

*but… thank you.

He drops the bones to his target.

Dream shoots.

Nightmare retracts when he senses Sans’s emotions.

Dream’s smile expands when he feels them.

*... Dαɱɳ ιƚ.

He teleports near Killer.

*Wҽ ɠσ.

*... What?

But he won’t let him talk any longer and wrap it in his black mud.

He watches Sans for a few moments.

*... Yσυ ɯιʅʅ ɾҽɠɾҽƚ ყσυɾ ƈԋσιƈҽʂ, Mυɾԃҽɾ. Hσɯ ɱαɳყ ƚιɱҽʂ ԋαʋҽ ყσυ Ⴆҽʅιҽʋҽԃ ιɳ α ԋυɱαɳ ƚσ ҽɳԃ υρ ԃιʂαρρσιɳƚҽԃ?

He smiles.

*Yσυ’ʅʅ ʂҽҽ. I’ɱ ɾιɠԋƚ.

And then they disappear.

Dream breathes, relieved when he sees them leave.

Frisk walks calmly towards Sans while gravity no longer holds her.

"... Sans?"

*… frisk?

He slowly turns to her.

She’s smiling.

"Are you all right?"

*...it… can be fine.

*𝔽𝕣𝕚𝕤𝕜? 𝔻𝕦𝕤𝕥?

She turns to him.

"... Hm? Sans, it’s a..."

*...nope.

"Come on, why are you so cold? I mean, he…"

Sans stares at him silently.

*what are you doing here, dream?

Dream remains silent.

And then he smiles.

*𝕀 𝕔𝕒𝕞𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕙𝕖𝕝𝕡.

*i didn’t need your help.

"Sans! Don’t be so mean! He pushed away the other one with the tentacles, there!"

*...nightmare.

"Never mind his name."

Sans looks at Frisk, then sighs.

*...i guess i owe you for keeping her alive. even if it wasn’t necessary.

"... It’s a start. But he’s right. I can SAVE myself, you know! It’s not..."

*i wasn’t talking about that, frisk.

She looks at him.

*they would take your soul if they could.

*𝕎𝕚𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕕𝕖𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟, 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕𝕟'𝕥 𝕓𝕖 𝕒𝕓𝕝𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕊𝔸𝕍𝔼.

*and you would die. definitely.

He looks at Dream.

*...dream. why are you here?

*𝕀 𝕤𝕒𝕚𝕕 𝕚𝕥, 𝕗𝕠𝕣…

*why. are. you. here.

*…

Dream hesitates to talk, but he finally starts.

*𝕋𝕙𝕚𝕤 … 𝕚𝕤 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕗𝕚𝕣𝕤𝕥 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖 𝕀’𝕧𝕖 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖. 𝕆𝕣 𝕣𝕒𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣, 𝕚𝕥’𝕤 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕗𝕚𝕣𝕤𝕥 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖 𝕀’𝕧𝕖 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝔽𝕣𝕚𝕤𝕜 𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕚𝕧𝕖𝕕.

He doesn't look at them.

*𝕀 𝕔𝕒𝕞𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕗𝕚𝕣𝕤𝕥 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕞𝕖𝕖𝕥. 𝕀 𝕔𝕒𝕞𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝔽𝕣𝕚𝕤𝕜. 𝕀𝕟𝕜 𝕚𝕤 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕨𝕙𝕠 𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕘𝕖𝕥𝕤 𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪 𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕚𝕝𝕪, 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕀 𝕕𝕠𝕟’𝕥. 𝕐𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕝𝕕 𝕙𝕒𝕤 𝕓𝕖𝕖𝕟 𝕣𝕒𝕧𝕒𝕘𝕖𝕕. 𝕋𝕠𝕠 𝕣𝕒𝕧𝕒𝕘𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕓𝕖 𝕒𝕝𝕚𝕧𝕖 𝕒𝕘𝕒𝕚𝕟. 𝕀 𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕗𝕖𝕨 𝕤𝕦𝕣𝕧𝕚𝕧𝕠𝕣𝕤 𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜 𝕥𝕠 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕆𝕞𝕖𝕘𝕒 𝕋𝕚𝕞𝕖𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕖. 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕡𝕝𝕒𝕔𝕖 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕡𝕖𝕠𝕡𝕝𝕖, 𝕨𝕙𝕠 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕤𝕖𝕖𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕚𝕣 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕝𝕕𝕤 𝕕𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕣𝕠𝕪𝕖𝕕, 𝕘𝕠. 𝔸 𝕣𝕖𝕗𝕦𝕘𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕤𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕤. 𝔹𝕦𝕥…

He looks at Sans.

*𝕀 𝕤𝕒𝕨 𝕨𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕤𝕙𝕖 𝕥𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕕𝕠, 𝕀 𝕗𝕖𝕝𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕖𝕞𝕠𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕖𝕞𝕒𝕟𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕕 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕪𝕠𝕦. ℍ𝕠𝕡𝕖 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕓𝕖𝕘𝕚𝕟𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕠 𝕓𝕖 𝕓𝕠𝕣𝕟. 𝕊𝕠… 𝕀 𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕𝕟’𝕥 𝕥𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜. 𝕀 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕙𝕠𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕤𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕...𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕝𝕕.

*…

*𝕊𝕠 𝕀 𝕕𝕚𝕕 𝕟𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕀 𝕝𝕖𝕗𝕥. 𝕀 𝕔𝕒𝕞𝕖 𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖 𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕣, 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦… 𝕨𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕘𝕠𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕠 𝕥𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕤𝕠𝕦𝕝. 𝕂𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕙𝕖𝕣. 𝔻𝕖𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕚𝕥𝕖𝕝𝕪.

Sans looks away.

*𝕀 … 𝕀 𝕔𝕠𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕦𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕓𝕖𝕝𝕚𝕖𝕧𝕖. 𝕀 … 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕣𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥. 𝔹𝕦𝕥 … 𝕀𝕥’𝕤 𝕤𝕖𝕝𝕗𝕚𝕤𝕙 𝕠𝕗 𝕞𝕖.

"What do you mean?"

*𝕀 𝕗𝕖𝕖𝕕 𝕠𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕘𝕠𝕠𝕕 𝕗𝕖𝕖𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕤 𝕠𝕗 𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕦𝕟𝕚𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕖𝕤, 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕡𝕠𝕤𝕚𝕥𝕚𝕧𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕝𝕕𝕤, 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕥𝕣𝕠𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣 𝕀 𝕒𝕞. 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕓𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕀 𝕒𝕞. 𝕊𝕠 𝕀 𝕨𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕓𝕖 𝕓𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕚𝕗 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕞𝕒𝕕𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕝𝕕 𝕒 𝕓𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕡𝕝𝕒𝕔𝕖. 𝔹𝕦𝕥 𝕚𝕥’𝕤 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕞𝕖... 𝕨𝕙𝕠 𝕙𝕒𝕤 𝕥𝕠 𝕞𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕕𝕖𝕔𝕚𝕤𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕥𝕠 𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕠𝕣 𝕥𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕥𝕠 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕆𝕞𝕖𝕘𝕒 𝕋𝕚𝕞𝕖𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕖.

*…

Sans tenses but doesn’t say anything.

*𝕀𝕥’𝕤 𝕪𝕠𝕦, 𝔽𝕣𝕚𝕤𝕜. 𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕕𝕖𝕔𝕚𝕕𝕖 𝕚𝕗 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕒𝕟𝕥 𝕥𝕠 … 𝕤𝕖𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣𝕤 𝕒𝕘𝕒𝕚𝕟.

"... Who is alive?"

*... 𝕊𝕒𝕟𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕕 ℙ𝕒𝕡𝕪𝕣𝕦𝕤.

She twitches when she hears the familiar names.

*𝔸𝕤 𝕀 𝕤𝕒𝕚𝕕, 𝕚𝕥'𝕤 𝕦𝕡 𝕥𝕠 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕥𝕠 𝕔𝕙𝕠𝕠𝕤𝕖. 𝕀'𝕞 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕨𝕙𝕠 𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕞𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕔𝕙𝕠𝕚𝕔𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕪𝕠𝕦. 𝕃𝕖𝕒𝕧𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕝𝕕 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕚𝕥’𝕤 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕨𝕚𝕤𝕙…

"Hey."

He looks at her.

She’s smiling.

"Dream. ls that it?"

*…

Sans looks down.

_ i should have known, i should have known, i should have… _

"Are they all right?"

Sans is shaking.

*... 𝕋𝕙𝕖𝕪 𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕖.

Dream looks sadly Sans while he feels all the emotions that emanate from him.

_𝕀'𝕞 𝕤𝕠 𝕤𝕠𝕣𝕣𝕪…_

Frisk nods softly.

"Dream. I’d like to visit them if you don’t mind."

Sans doesn't look at her.

He can’t see she’s getting close to him.

"Are you coming with me?"

He jumps.

*...what?

She’s smiling.

"They’re my friends, I’d like to reassure them, and go see how they’re doing, you know. But that doesn’t mean I’m gonna stay."

*frisk…

"I made you a promise. I will stay here. I will stay with you."

*...you should go with them. omega timeline is a better place for…

"Don’t make my decisions for me, Sans. I think… No, I know this world can get better. So I would stay. Going there is like denying my abilities. Here I can help, I can save people. I can save you."

Dream is smiling.

"Sans. I would stay, okay? But they are dear friends. And I want to see them again. So I’ll pay a visit to this Omega Timeline, and I’ll be right back. But, if you want… you can come too."

*...frisk it's not…

"It’s up to you. I’m going. You can come with me, and then we come back here. To save everyone."

*…

He stays quiet all the time.

Dream smiles, hopeful.

Hope, happiness, trust.

All these feelings, these emotions grow into Sans, whether he realizes it or not.

There’s still a lot of doubt, but it’s getting smaller and smaller.

She’s reaching out to him.

He sighs and takes it.

*whatever, let’s not hang out too long.

She giggles.

"I can’t guarantee anything!"

Dream forms one of his portals.

Trust.

Hope.

Happiness.

He smiles when he feels a special emotion.

_ Love. _


	10. Surrender to love or keep LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *she must stay here. despite her stupid promise… she should stay. but i know she won’t listen to me. but you. you’ve known her for a long time.  
*…  
*she wants to bring everyone back. but i don’t trust myself. who says i won’t do it again? i don’t want to ruin what she is.  
*…  
*...and she loves you. and you love her too.  
Paci doesn't say anything.  
*...i’d like to tell you that i will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if the understanding between the dialogues of Dust! Sans and Paci! Sans is too confused.

**Chapter 7 :**

**Surrender to love or keep LOVE**

**_ _ _**

"SANS..."

*i can’t believe she’s alive.

He’s smiling.

*...frisk.

Core! Frisk silently stares at the golden portal that opens.

Frisk comes out of the gate as she drags by the hand Sans, which stares white space around them, bored.

Dream appears right after them.

Core! Frisk sighs and walks away.

"Paci. Stay calm, will you?"

They're slowly approaching them.

They look with their black eyes Sans who stares back.

"Dust."

*core.

Core! Frisk says nothing and starts to walk away.

But he understood very well the threat hidden under his name.

Frisk drops the hand of Sans and approaches the Sans of her old world.

"Sans..."

She walks slowly toward him.

Sans looks away.

*heya.

She smiles and when she’s close enough, she hugs him.

He hugs her back.

"I'm so..."

*shut up frisk. all of this… it’s not your fault. it’s okay. we’ll deal with it, right?

She nods softly as the tears begin to flow.

"It's… over."

*yup. and now we’re going to live because that’s what they would have wanted.

She smiles.

"I’ve missed you."

*...me too.

But they are suddenly surrounded by two other big arms.

*paps!

"NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT PASS UP SUCH AN OPPORTUNITY TO CUDDLE HIS FAVORITE HUMAN!"

Frisk giggles.

"... I've missed you."

She holds them tighter.

"I’ve both really missed you."

Sans looks at the reunion from afar.

_ ...would you really want to come back after that, frisk? _

_______________

"Sans?"

He looks at them from afar all the time while he stays away from them.

*...hm?

"Don’t stay in the corner, come on."

*...frisk.

He looks at her thoughtfully.

*i don’t want. i don’t care about all the people who spend their lives here. but you have people that matter to you here. don’t stay with me, frisk.

"I’m not asking you to socialize."

She grabs his hand.

"I only ask you to be by my side."

Sans remains silent while he's dragged with her to the others.

But he smiles affectionally, despite him.

"Oh! This is your friend, Frisk?"

*...dust.

"Oh. Yes, it’s Sans. Sans, it’s Paci and Pacyrus."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"No, I like it."

Papyrus growls as she laughs.

*...then… dust. why are you here?

Sans looks silently at Paci.

*some kid dragged me here.

She hits him in the head.

"Sans!"

*...wow. did you just try to punch me, frisk? that’s ironic for a pacifist, right?

She pulls out her tongue.

"I just did, and I don’t care, don’t make me like you can’t take a small hit on the skull."

Paci looks at them silently.

*...and… how do you know each other? where have you even ended up, frisk, all this time?

"O-oh… Well… It’s pretty..."

*frisk.

Paci only watches Sans who smiles silently.

Frisk frowns at him.

"Paci… Don’t start."

*...what?

"You… You were already doing this with Chara! And I don’t want you to do it again! Why look for tensions that aren’t necessary?"

*...fine. i’ll cut it, then.

Sans continues to smile as he sees the tension between them.

He knows what Paci wants.

And … he’s not going to try to hide it.

*how do you have so many lv?

"Lv?"

*…

His smile gets bigger.

"... Sans?"

*...well… you know how it works. LOVE goes up if you win EXP.

His smile, at first mocking, became manic, reflecting his state of mind.

*…

*heh. and i increased it. what do you think? what happened?

"Sans..."

*i don’t need to say it out loud, hm? you know what i did. after all, they don’t call me dust or murder for nothing.

Silence.

"... FRISK. GET AWAY FROM HIM."

Frisk is shot sharply behind Paci and Papyrus.

Sans laughs at their reactions.

*...i know there are many versions of me, who have experienced different things. but LV 99?

A bluish and golden glow is revealed in Paci’s left eye light.

A violet glow is already coming out of Sans’s left eye socket.

*…i can’t even imagine what you did to her.

*...let me tell you then. i killed her. many, many times. i was going to rip her soul off too… but it turns out she may have some utility, so i keep her alive. you should be thanking me instead. i’ll return her alive instead of dead.

"FRISK… IT’S OVER NOW. YOU ARE WITH US NOW..."

"Wait!"

*...what do you think you’re even doing against me, pacifist? what do you think you’re even capable of doing under such conditions? you already know that if you face me, you will dust, as will your brother. i already killed him once, doing it again won’t be hard.

*… you have… dared...papyrus…

"Sans, no..."

"DON’T WORRY ABOUT US, FRISK."

Sans looks at Frisk.

*...heh.

"No..."

*...paps, keep her away, will you?

"OF COURSE."

"Stop!"

Paci turns to her.

She detaches herself from the grip of Papyrus, surprised, and walks quietly towards Sans.

"That’s enough. This is no time for fighting."

Sans smiles quietly as she stands in front of him.

*frisk, he…

"I know what he did. I know his choices. I know what LOVE is. I know what he did to me, what he did to Papyrus and others."

Sans grins at the familiar glow of her glowing soul.

"But I know his bad side as well as his good. He protected me, Paci. He could have taken my soul but he didn’t."

** Determination. **

"He… No. We believe in a hope bright future for our world."

*...heh.

"But the fight won’t change anything."

"FRISK…?"

"I understand that you're worried. But I promise you that I'm fine at his side."

*…

"I’ve seen worse people than him, you know. If he were that horrible, I know he would have already started killing all the monsters that would cross his eyes."

She slowly looks at Sans.

"I know… you’d still be talking to a ghost if you couldn’t be saved."

*...frisk.

"I know it’s hard, Sans, Paci. But… sometimes… hoping and believing are the only things needed to..."

*...progress.

She stops.

*...how many times will you repeat yourself, seriously…

"... I wouldn’t have to do it if you believed me, Sans."

*...i believe you.

He sighs.

He looks at Paci.

*...i don’t like you either, idealist. but you happen to count pretty well in her eyes, so… i’ll bear you. try to do the same.

*...dust.

He smiles.

Papyrus looks with sadness at the scene.

"BUT THEN FRISK, YOU WON’T STAY… ?"

She shakes her head.

"No. I just came to see you. I’ll stay with Sans..."

*dust, frisk.

"...What is it?"

*...calls him by name.

"..."

*because that’s what he is. a murderer covered in dust.

She looks at Sans.

He doesn't react at Paci’s words.

"...We must find another name for you."

*...hm?

"Paci is right, calling you Sans in front of other Sanses isn't … frankly equal. But I don’t like how Dust and Murder sound."

*...oh…? and what do you propose?

Paci remains silent.

"You need something that corresponds to you. Something that is always there to show your sins. But something… which also shows the way you're taking."

*…

"Something has two senses. Dark but beautiful at the same time. A name… that expresses the good as bad… Hm..."

*...don’t think too hard, you know. dust suits me very…

"love."

*...what?

"Love! This word has two meanings! Love means the feeling of love, the good side of things, love embellishes many things. Love represents the good side. But there is also LOVE, which means Level Of ViolencE, which represents your sins, the evil that will always remain in you."

She smiles.

"Love. Love!Sans. The one who has fallen into the dust but seeks to disperse them."

He stays quiet.

"… Is that okay?"

*…

He grins.

*...frisk…

"Yes, I know, it’s a bit… well… often this kind of nickname is given… to a lover… love, lover… blah blah blah… But I think it fits you."

He sighs.

*...do as you wish.

Paci silently watches the scene.

_ love, huh… _

_ love… _

_______________

*…

*…

Paci looks coldly at the newcomer.

Sans sits and closes his eye sockets.

*...what do you want?

*...you have lived a good life.

*...what?

Sans smiles.

*...a living father, humans coexisting with monsters, no reset, and hope, happiness throughout the underground. papyrus became a royal guard. and… frisk…

He opens his eyes sockets.

*hell, you’ve even known love. i’ve just been struggling all the time with everything life has thrown at me but you… you’ve been swimming in happiness.

*...what do you mean?

*you lived in a peaceful world. and so did she.

He watches away.

*...i would like to submit a request.

*i wouldn’t do anything for…

*it’s not for me.

Paci’s watching Frisk having fun with Papyrus.

*...she has lived with you. she shouldn't…

He smiles.

*...i would like you to convince her to stay here.

*…

*she must stay here. despite her stupid promise… she should stay. but i know she won’t listen to me. but you. you’ve known her for a long time.

*…

*she wants to bring everyone back. but i don’t trust myself. who says i won’t do it again? i don’t want to ruin what she is.

*…

*...and she loves you. and you love her too.

Paci doesn't say anything.

*...i’d like to tell you that i will.

*…

*i would like to tell you that i'll do it, that i'll keep her the furthest away from you and keep her for myself because love is selfish.

*…

Paci is smiling.

*i’d love to. but i can’t.

He laughs.

*...frisk… isn't selfish, no matter how many times i tell her it’s for her good, no matter how many times i curse you and show her all your misdeeds, she won’t listen to me.

He smiles with sadness, noting the situation in which he lives.

*...no matter how i feel, she won’t listen to me.

Sans looks at him.

*...she's convinced that she will help you. and she will. holding her would be a mistake.

He looks at him.

*a few years ago i could tell you that i’m sure she loves me, but now?

He looks at her.

*now this certainty has been broken.

Then he looks at him.

*and deep down, you don’t want her to go. just like i don’t want her to go with you.

*…

*...and love is selfish. but… sometimes love can forget that possessive side for the sake of the loved one.

Sans doesn't look at him.

*… she didn’t call you love for nothing, heh… look at you. you come to me for her sake. you are willing to leave her, to leave the promise of a better future for her future.

*…

Paci starts to laugh.

*damn it. i’m pathetic. i’d like her to stay. i’d like her not to leave.

He sobs.

*i should have held her when i had the opportunity. i should have kept her when i could.

*…

*...i missed my chance to have her by my side thinking naively that she would be there forever.

Frisk waves at them.

*...in fact… it should be me who submits a request to you.

He looks at him.

*protect her and take care of her, will you?

*… i can’t. i’ve already…

*...killed her? yeah, i know. heh, i can’t believe i’m giving you such an innocent life when you’re her murderer.

He sighs.

*… but… frisk will stay with you. she’s too determined. she’s already made her choice. and i won’t be with her.

He gets up.

*so before she leaves, i’ll spend the most time with her.

He looks at him.

*dust… no… love.

*...paci.

*don’t make me regret my decision.

And he’s headed to the duet.

Sans looks down.

*...why so many people trust me with my decisions…

He stares at Frisk.

*...i could kill you. i could show him the opposite. i could betray you, destroy your trust.

He smiles.

*i would like to.

*...but deep down, i don’t want to.

*even if it’s the wrong choice. i want you to stay.

*love is selfish, after all.

_ _ _

**Do you want to change their decisions?**

**Do you want to change the story?**

**Creators.**

**You're the ones who can choose their decisions, their actions, their words.**

**What do you want?**

**That she stays, that she leaves?**

**What is being kept?** ****

**LOVE?**

**Or love?**

**So?**

**What is your choice?**

[ ** Surrender to love ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119330/chapters/51739234)

**❤**

[ ** Keep LOVE ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119330/chapters/51577789)

_{If you can't access the links, the next chapter may not be the choice you have selected: Please select your choice from the list of chapters, then}_


	11. You choose to keep LOVE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You choose to keep LOVE.  
You choose to leave Frisk in the Omega Timeline.  
You choose to leave love!Sans alone.  
Suffering in silence, while he convinces himself that this is the right choice.  
You choose guilt and nostalgia.  
This is your end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♪Lately, I've been, I've been thinking  
I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier♪

**Neutral Ending 2 :**

**Giving up**

**_ _ _**

"... Are you sure about your decision?"

*…

He says nothing.

"Dust."

*…

"…You could… let her make her choice, you know. You could..."

*… core.

They grind their teeth when they hear the familiar nickname.

He looks at them.

*...don’t let her go. don’t let her back in. the more she forgets, the better.

Core! Frisk looks at Frisk sadly.

"...There is always another possibility."

*i know. but it’s my decision.

A door appears.

Sans takes some steps forward.

*...say goodbye for me, hm?

"... I’ll say farewell to her for you."

*...yeah. i guess it suits better.

He opens the door and enters.

The door closes behind him.

Chains appear to block it.

"... Creators..."

Core! Frisk look down, irritated.

"... I suppose you always need one unhappy, uh..."

_______________

Sans groans.

*...it’s really quiet.

He ignores the nagging feeling that his choice is wrong.

*...well, let’s go.

He walks silently as he makes his way to a specific location.

_______________ 

"What!?"

Core! Frisk remains silent.

"Open the door! Why..."

She’s crying.

"Love! Sans! Please! Come back! What’s wrong?"

_ What did I do wrong? _

"I will save your world! I promise! Love! Please! You don’t deserve... You don’t deserve to be alone!"

Paci growls as he watches the door shut.

*...you made the worst decision.

"Sans!"

She’s shaking.

"Please, please don't..."

_ Don’t leave me alone… _

________________

A golden light illuminates the long corridor.

Bloodstains taint the tiled floor.

He looks at the Deltarune symbol on the stained glass windows.

He stops after a while.

In front of him stands the corpse of a child.

It’s hideous, the bones, the burned flesh are still visible.

*…it’s amazing that it was someone with the same name as you who wanted to save me from the consequences of your actions.

He takes a step forward.

*...i won.

_ but at what price? _

_______________

Paci looks saddened at Frisk’s silent face.

*...frisk?

"...Love?"

She raises her head, hopefully.

Then she looks away, clearly disappointed.

"... Sorry… you just have… the same voice tone."

He sighs, saddened by her state.

He sits next to her.

*...frisk. it’s his decision.

"... Why?"

*...he spoke to me before leaving.

He lowers his eyes.

*i think he didn’t think he deserved you.

"... What? Nobody deserves anything… It was my choice! I promised him! Didn’t he believe me?"

*...frisk.

"..."

She’s crying.

*...he… wanted your good.

"Well, that’s not what i'm feeling right now!"

He sighs.

_ dust, what were you thinking? _

_______________

He sits down for a moment.

He keeps staring at the body.

*...she’ll be happy. not at first. but my other self will know what to do.

*love is selfish.

He smiles.

*i think i’ve been selfish enough.

But his smile is sad.

*hey, frisk. what were you thinking when you were doing that?

He looks away and stares at the golden light that enters the long corridor.

*...what did you get out of doing all this? couldn’t you have left us alone on the surface or even here?

He gets up.

*...i guess i can forgive you. if she could forgive me, i can start forgiving the people i hated.

He’s shaking.

*...right… frisk?

_______________

Frisk comes out and looks at everyone who’s watching.

She smiles.

"Hey, it’s okay. Don’t worry."

*...frisk?

She lowers her eyes.

"… I’m not going to let it get me down."

She closes her eyes.

"Maybe it’s my fault. Maybe he didn’t believe me, and he ended up thinking that leaving me here was better for him."

Her smile isn’t happy.

"I … respect his decision. Even if it hurts. So … I’ll try to get used to this place."

She takes a step forward.

"...Will you show me around?"

Paci is silent for a moment.

He smiles sadly.

*...of course.

_______________

He raises his eyes and looks at the restless barrier.

*this was the goal of every human.

He closes his eye sockets.

*this was our goal.

He looks at the hole he dug.

*...this is a good place to end up, don’t you think?

He floats the corpse behind him and brings it into the hole.

*...that’s what she would have wanted, that i move forward, right?

He covers the body with dirt.

*...farewell frisk.

_ which frisk am i talking to? _

_______________

She keeps silent.

*frisk?

"Paci..."

She smiles at him.

*… are you all right?

She doesn't answer.

She lies down for a moment.

"I’m just nostalgic, I guess."

He gets closer to her.

"What would have happened if I had gone with him?"

He looks at her sadly.

*frisk…

She gets up and heads for him.

"Don’t worry. It’s okay now. With time, I’ve accepted my situation, and his. I’m fine, Paci."

She kisses his skull and starts to come out.

"I’m going to see Papyrus, okay?"

He sighs.

*… it should have been you in my place, dust. you know.

He looks at the picture on the nightstand.

It’s her and him.

They are smiling.

They had gone to Outertale for a little while.

But she is smiling sadly.

He sees the light in Frisk’s eyes.

*...i’m just a substitute.

Frisk stopped on the outside.

_ Love… _

_ How is it going… for you? _

_ Did you find your happiness? _

_…_

_ Are you saved? _

_______________

He growls as he sends back an attack against his opponent.

*...because of course, we had to come here, dream.

*𝕀'𝕞 𝕤𝕠 𝕤𝕠𝕣𝕣𝕪!

He dodges another attack.

*𝕃𝕠𝕧𝕖!

*i’m on my way.

He jumps into Dream’s portal and breathes while he’s on the other side.

*...𝕀 𝕨𝕒𝕤𝕟’𝕥 𝕖𝕩𝕡𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤, 𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕝𝕪.

*oh? really...

He looks at the skeleton full of good feelings.

*...so what do we do next? we go back?

*ℍ𝕠𝕨 𝕒𝕓𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕒 𝕝𝕚𝕥𝕥𝕝𝕖 𝕓𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕜?

Sans stares at him silently and gives some attention to his words.

*…

*... 𝕃𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕆𝕞𝕖𝕘𝕒 𝕋𝕚𝕞𝕖𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕖?

*nope.

*ℂ𝕠𝕞𝕖 𝕠𝕟! 𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖𝕟’𝕥 𝕤𝕖𝕖𝕟 𝕖𝕒𝕔𝕙 𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤!

*…

*... 𝕃𝕠𝕧𝕖?

*…

He groans.

*...𝕆𝕜𝕒𝕪.

Sans looks around them.

His world is always so quiet.

*... 𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕞𝕪 𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕓𝕖𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕖. 𝕀𝕥’𝕤 𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝕠𝕗 𝕗𝕦𝕟𝕟𝕪 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕘𝕣𝕖𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕛𝕠𝕚𝕟 𝕞𝕖.

*…

*... 𝔽𝕣𝕚𝕤𝕜 𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦.

*...heh.

*... 𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨, 𝕣𝕦𝕟𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕒𝕨𝕒𝕪 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕨𝕠𝕟’𝕥 𝕙𝕖𝕝𝕡 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘.

*… do you know why i joined you, dream?

*𝕋𝕠 𝕒𝕥𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕤𝕚𝕟𝕤.

*exactly. and there’s no way i’m ever gonna see her so full of LOVE again.

*…

*i’m moving forward. and i hope for a bright future. i know i can’t undo my mistakes, but i can make it up to you. i do.

He closes his eye sockets.

_ frisk… _

_ are you all right? _

_ how’s it going over there? _

_…_

_ are you happy now? _

_…_

_ take care of you, frisk. _

** _“cause… someone cares about you.”_ **


	12. You choose them to surrender to love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You choose them to surrender to love.  
To let them go away.  
You choose their happiness, their hope.  
You choose to save them.  
To save him.  
Finally, you managed to scatter every dust.  
You choose them.  
This is their end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♪But love, pray for me  
I never had somebody  
So I don't know how to love  
Pray for me  
I know I need somebody  
So I can learn how to love♪

**Happy Ending :**

**Our Scattered Dust**

**_ _ _**

She smiles at them.

"ARE YOU SURE, FRISK?"

"More than certain, Papyrus."

Paci remains silent.

Sans looks at him.

"... I’m really happy to see you both again, but..."

Core! Frisk silently looks at them as they open the door on Dusttale.

She looks at the door.

"I have people to save, monsters to save. And I can’t afford to be selfish at such a crucial time."

"OKAY. IF THAT'S REALLY YOUR WISH, FRISK, THEN WE WISH YOU GOOD LUCK."

Paci nods slowly.

Frisk stares at him.

"... Paci? Are you okay?"

*...hm.

"Hey... this isn’t the last time we’ll see each other again, eh. I’ll come to visit!"

*...i know, frisk. i know.

He grins.

*don’t worry about me. **tibia** honest...

She grinds her teeth when she recognizes a certain word.

She’s pulling on Sans’s sleeve.

"... Sans. We’re leaving now."

*...come on, frisk! i haven’t made you enough for the whole time we won’t see each other!

"Shut up!!! I immediately extend my absence."

*ouch. it hurts my heart, frisk.

"You don’t have one, bonehead!"

*but i have a soul, frisk!

"I don’t care!"

*you're so mean. i'm going to be so **bonely** without ya...

"Aaaahhhh!"

He chuckles.

"You know what? Goodbye, and you're going to wait a long time before I show again!"

She comes through the door.

Sans silently stares at the scene.

*...

Paci’s smile quickly disappears when she’s gone.

"BROTHER..."

*it’s okay, Paps, it’s okay.

He looks at Sans.

*...take care of her.

Sans groans.

*...why didn’t you say anything?

Paci laughs.

A laugh-filled with despair, a dry laugh.

*...what’s the point? i have no hope.

He looks at the door again.

*...but i’m fine, i will accept it.

He smiles at him.

*...you say that love is selfish, but you aren't.

*i only listen to reason.

He closes his eye sockets.

*and i’ll get used to it, don’t worry.

Sans sighs and starts walking towards the door.

He stops before he crosses it.

*i don’t like you, paci. but... it doesn’t mean i don’t have any pity.

He gives him a look.

*sorry for the broken heart.

And he walks out the door as it closes behind him.

It disappears.

Paci sighs.

"BROTHER, ARE YOU SURE..."

He uses one of his shortcuts.

He looks at the room that became his when he got here.

*...

He falls on the bed.

_ what was i thinking? _

_ that she was gonna jump me in the arms? _

_ that she was gonna kiss me like in those damn movies that she loved so much? _

_ that was so naive. _

_ ... _

_ but love is blind. _

He keeps silent.

*frisk.

_ she will be happy. _

_ she has to be. _

_ love is as selfish as it is sacrificial. _

_ it's thinking of ourselves as thinking of the other. _

_ ...it will be fine. _

_ it will be fine. _

_ broken hearts heal, don’t they? _

_ ...dad never prepared me for such things. _

The tears are starting to flow.

*you will take care of her.

_ "Sans!" _

_ He turns around. _

_ "Here you go!" _

_ He smiles, amused as he stares at the heart-shaped box she gives him. _

_ *for what purpose? _

_ "Valentine’s Day, duh! It’s love’s day." _

_ *...oh yeah? _

_ He looks at the youngest girl in front of him. _

_ *you seem a little too young for this kind of thing. _

_ "Toriel gave Asgore something so I did it for you!" _

_ *...the king and queen are married, frisk. _

_ "And then?" _

_ *...and then you wouldn’t want to start a relationship with an old pile of bones like me. _

_ "Are you that old?" _

_ *as much as the earth. _

_ "Really?" _

_ *nope. _

_ "Saaannnnsss." _

*...love is an incredible poison, eh...

He laughs.

_ "Sans!" _

_ *frisk? _

_ He sees her running towards him, frightened. _

_ "I’m going to die." _

_ *what?! _

_ "Chara will kill me!" _

_ *... she’s crazy, but i don’t think she's so insane, frisk. _

_ "This is your fault!" _

_ *...develop? _

_ "I start to sleep during my tutoring sessions and I have to avoid death every time!" _

_ He’s bursting with laughter. _

_ "This isn't funny!" _

_ He smiles lazily. _

_ *then i have to take responsibility for my actions and protect you? _

_ "Yes." _

_ *so determined... _

_ He closes his eye sockets. _

_ *...nope. _

_ "What!?" _

_ *not want to. _

_ "Sans!" _

_ *nuh huh. _

_ "Please!" _

_ He laughs until a red magic blade grazes his skull. _

_ A blue glow appears in his left eye socket. _

_ *... _

_ "You see?!" _

_ *... your highness chara. _

_ "Smiley Trashbag." _

*...frisk, be happy, okay? i’ll be fine.

_ *you’re so childish, frisk. _

_ "I don’t know what you’re talking about." _

_ She pulls out her tongue._

_ He rolls his eye lights, amused and annoyed by her behavior. _

_ "Come on! Once!" _

_ *...my magic is not used to divert gravity on children of your kind. _

_ "Come on..." _

_ *frisk... _

_ "Please!" _

_ He sighs. _

_ *very well. _

_ He makes her soul get blue and makes her float. _

_ "Head down! Head down!" _

_ *no, it’s not good for your body, frisk. _

_ "Come on! Not long!" _

_ He growls._

_ *so insistent... _

_ "No. Determined." _

_ He rolls his eye lights. _

_ "Come on, not long! Like when I was a kid" _

_ *is that why you asked me that? for nostalgia? _

_ "... Perhaps..." _

_ He doesn’t like her look. _

_ She’s up to something. _

_ But he's curious. _

_ Then he does it. _

_He turns her down. _

_ He sighs, annoyed. _

_ *then why are you... _

_ He keeps silent. _

_ She just kissed him on his teeth. _

_ "Ah! Sorry! I didn’t expect..." _

_ *... _

_ Immediately, the blue magic stops. _

_ She screams as she lands suddenly on the ground. _

_ He's still petrified. _

_ "Ouch... Hey... Sans? Are you okay? I’m sorry... I didn't..." _

_ He takes one of his shortcuts. _

He’s shaking.

*...i was naive. why did i wait so long?

He sobs.

*i can only blame myself.

_ "Sans!" _

_ He’s surprised to see her. _

_ *...frisk?! _

_ "That’s enough! I’ve had enough of you and your secrets!" _

_ *what? _

_ "Stop running away from me! Like that!" _

_ He doesn't looks at her. _

_ *i don’t hide anything, i’m just busy. i’m the assistant of the royal scientist after all. _

_ "Don't you dare, Sans. You always found time to go to Grillby’s or take a nap at one of your brother’s stations! And then suddenly you start disappearing and I don’t see you at all!" _

_ *...i am... _

_ "Did I do something wrong? Tell me!" _

_ *you didn’t do anything wrong. _

_ "So what? I don’t want to ruin our friendship! What happened? Is it Chara? I swear, she’s getting better now!" _

_ *...listen all right? just... give me some time, it’ll be fine. _

_ "Are you sick or something?" _

_ *no! _

_ "So what is it?" _

_ *...frisk, please... _

_ "That’s the accidental kiss from last time, right?" _

_ He becomes blue as she evokes the old event that he would like to forget. _

_ *...no! this isn't... _

_ "Then tell me..." _

_ "Frisk! Come! It’s time!" _

_ She frowns._

_ "Wait a minute, Chara!" _

_ "No! You’re coming, and I know your techniques, smart-ass!" _

_ She growls and goes to join her tutor despite her. _

_ "Don’t think about running forever, Sans! I’ll find out what you’re hiding from me!" _

_ "Frisk!" _

_ "I’m coming! And you’re gonna tell me everything, understand?" _

_ "Frisk..." _

_ "Yes, yes!" _

_ Sans groans. _

_ "📬︎📬︎📬︎ ✋︎ ■︎♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎ ⧫︎♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎♒︎⧫︎ ✋︎❼︎♎︎ ⬧︎♏︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ●︎♓︎🙵♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ □︎■︎♏︎ ♎︎♋︎⍓︎📪︎ 💧︎♋︎■︎⬧︎📬︎"_

> _(... I never thought I’d see you like this one day, Sans.)_

_ He screams, surprised by someone’s new presence. _

_ *...oh. it’s you. _

_ Gaster comes out of the shadows. _

_ "✋︎■︎ ●︎□︎❖︎♏︎📪︎ ♒︎◆︎♒︎✍︎?"_

> _(In love, huh?)_

_ He immediately recognizes the teasing glow that shines in Gaster’s eye lights. _

_ *shut the fuck up. _

But he's smiling.

*...he won’t make the same mistake i did.

He looks at the ceiling.

*...it’s fine. i’ll get through it. and you’ll be happy, so it’ll be fine.

He sighs.

*...i would still like to tell you...

_ i love you. _

_ _ _

** _Hey._ **

** _I was thinking of doing a notebook to see how we’re improving in this world._ **

** _So... I’ll start and Sans, you’ll write a little!_ **

** _I know you will._ **

** _Even if you say you won’t touch that book._ **

** _And Sans, I know you’re gonna read what I’m writing here._ **

** _You’ll write a little, right?_ **

** _Otherwise, it’ll look a little more like a personal diary than anything else..._ **

** _So, I brought back all the CORE monsters, I could only bring back the ghost of Mettaton, which is actually called Hapstablook, but it’s a secret so I put it here._ **

** _He was pretty mad at you, Sans. But, hey, I feel like this is a good start._ **

** _We’ll go to New Home after._ **

** _I can’t wait to see Asgore and Toriel again!_ **

** **

** _The savior, Frisk._ **

_ _ _

**frisk. toriel is in the ruins, she's not in new home.**

**and stop giving you ridiculous nicknames in a fucking notebook.**

**and mettaton is just a stupid tin can that alphys built.**

**...sans.**

_ _ _

**Hey.**

**The rule in a diary, Sans, is that you start with a greeting as if you were addressing someone.**

**But at least you signed, so that’s a good point!**

**So!**

**Today.**

**Well... New Home is a big city but I’ve always seen it bigger in my world...**

**Weird.**

**Tomorrow we will see me!**

**It sounded a lot better in my head than on paper.**

**I mean, I’d be more of a corpse than anything, so...**

**You know what? I’m gonna stop there because it’s so weird to write stuff about some'me' else.**

**P.S. I call myself whatever I want.**

**The Greatest Savior of All of the Universes, Frisk.**

_ _ _

**yo**

**we’re going to the last corridor, which was used as a judgment hall some time ago.**

**and you’re already weird about wanting to start a nonpersonal diary.**

**and you’re especially weird at making me write nonsense in it.**

**we’ll just see how you could have ended up if you’d agreed to die.**

**   
  
**

**Love! sans.**

_______________

Golden light illuminates them.

She stands in front of him as he looks at the corpse in front of them.

The room itself is beautiful.

She can almost believe that the sun reaches this room, so bright and golden.

The columns, which are carved, show the way to a large decorated door that overlooks the throne room.

The decorated floor reflects light.

And every stained-glass window has the royal symbol on top.

The Delta Rune.

Yet, despite the beauty of this place, Sans doesn't like it.

And she knows why.

Leaning against a column, a corpse lies on the ground.

Several bones pierced them a long time ago now.

In some places, they can see flesh burned by the Gaster Blasters.

Blood surrounds the still figure.

"...This is me."

He nods his head silently.

She smiles sadly.

"Hey. Frisk."

A knife always lies not far from the corpse.

"... I'm Frisk. We share the same name, yet... we have made different choices."

She kneels next to the corpse.

"I’d like to tell you that I’m gonna save you, but that would be lying."

She smiles unhappily.

"Sans changes because of your actions. And despite my desire to save everyone, bringing you back alive could destroy everything I’ve done."

*...

"Maybe if I had arrived sooner, I could have prevented all this. Maybe your soul could have been saved?"

She remains silent for a few moments before smiling.

"No, I’m lying to myself, aren’t I? No matter why you did it, you must have been determined enough for not to do it once, right? The Genocide."

Sans twitches at the word.

"But... I believe that deep down, everyone can redeem themselves, even the worst person. And sometimes it’s only after death that you can do it."

She comes forward.

"Then you will rest in peace now."

*...

She turns to the skeleton that looks at the scene from a distance.

"... Sans?"

*...frisk.

"...Are you... ready?"

*...that’s fine. honestly, i had a hard time with your decision. but i understand it. we’re not going to leave them there.

He makes the bones that are still in the child’s corpse disappear.

And he’s teleporting them.

They appear in front of the barrier, a hole has already been dug in the ground.

A memorial had already been installed.

*...they're a murderer, they don’t deserve...

"... Sans. You're one too."

Sans keeps silent.

"...You already have a memorial for a prince."

*...

"A memorial exists to remember."

She looks at him.

"Not to forget. This human has made mistakes, let’s not make the same ones."

*...okay.

He drops the body in the hole.

"... Rest in peace, Frisk."

_ _ _

** _Hey._ **

** _The mood is pretty depressing, but..._ **

** _I’m glad you accepted my decision._ **

** _I know you hated that human, Sans._ **

** _That you hated me in your world._ **

** _..._ **

** _It’s kind of strange to write that for someone else, but..._ **

** _Thank you for giving me the chance to stand by you and redeem someone else’s sins._ **

** _..._ **

** _Good! Let’s change the subject!_ **

** _The king is dead, long live the king!_ **

** _I guess that’s a good summary of today, right?_ **

** _P.S. You are no longer Dust, Sans. You are Love. So write it! I mustn't write it for you!_ **

** _  
  
_ **

** _save! Frisk_ **

_ _ _

** _yo._ **

** _asgore is back as well as all the monsters of the capital._ **

** _new home lives again, i guess._ **

** _and frisk, you’re not the human who killed everyone._ **

** _i don’t hate you if it makes you feel better._ **

** _you don’t have to make up for someone else’s mistakes._ **

** _i should be thanking you for persisting._ **

** _to always be there._ **

** _i’ve written too much, i’ll stop there._ **

** _ps: if you want me to put "love" in front of my name, put "save" in front of yours, then._ **

** _  
  
_ **

** _love! sans._ **

_ _ _

** _Hey._ **

** _So we went to Hotland._ **

** _Alphys freaked out when she saw you again._ **

** _But I guess most monsters will react like that when they come back._ **

** _I had a FREE cup of tea with Muffet as a thank you._ **

** _I told her it wasn’t necessary, but she wouldn’t listen._ **

** _She seems pretty mad at you._ **

** _Like what, she has lost profits because of her death, blah blah blah._ **

** _You know, Muffet._ **

** _Next stop: Waterfall!_ **

** _I hope I’m ready to see Undyne._ **

** _She’s always been so intimidating..._ **

** _How do you live this 'rebirth' of the Underground, Sans?_ **

** _  
  
_ **

** _SAVE! Frisk_ **

_ _ _

** _yo._ **

** _muffet’s just a fucking money addict._ **

** _she hasn’t changed a bit._ **

** _i’m surprised she gave you a free cup of tea._ **

** _are you sure she didn’t take anything from you behind your back?_ **

** _compared to waterfall, we’ll have to run off undyne after she gets back._ **

** _a furious undyne is rarely pleasant._ **

** _…_ **

** _i live it well, honestly, it’s very destabilizing to have noise now, i’ve lived so long in constant silence that i’ve gotten used to it._ **

** _i don’t trust myself with their deaths. who says it won’t happen again._ **

** _but i learned to trust you._ **

** _and… as long as you are there, i will not fall back into the spiral of murder that took me._ **

** _i’m starting to write too much in this stupid damn book._ **

** _  
  
_ **

** _love! sans._ **

_ _ _

** _Hey._ **

** _I died four times today!_ **

** _I write it with joy because it's better to take it positively than negatively._ **

** _Undyne is responsible for all of them!_ **

** _The first two, I was the one who was targeted, the other two were aimed at you._ **

** _… Do you forgive me? I’m sorry, I know it’s completely stupid to jump like that, but I didn’t want you to become a pile of dust…_ **

** _And I wanted no victims._ **

** _Undyne isn't the best at forgiving._ **

** _But she accepted our agreement!_ **

** _I’ll get everyone back._ **

** _Then she won’t kill us._ **

** _Forgiveness and acceptance will come with time and actions, I suppose._ **

** _…_ **

** _Sans, you’re gonna write, right?_ **

** _I know you haven’t said anything since we saw Undyne, but…_ **

** _The notebook… is always open._ **

** _  
  
_ **

** _SAVE! Frisk._ **

_ _ _

_ **you are completely stupid, irrational, naive and unpredictable.** _

_ **there’s nothing more annoying.** _

_ **me? become a pile of dust?** _

_ **frisk, my LOVE is still at 99.** _

_ **i have a lot, a lot of HP, it would take time before i could be killed.** _

_ **you’re so naive. undyne was gonna take your soul.** _

_ **you wouldn’t have come back.** _

_ **you read this? You. Would. Not. Come. Back.** _

_ **you’re the one who would have ended up dead if you kept going!** _

_ **you’re completely crazy.** _

_ **…** _

_ **i don’t want you to die, frisk.** _

_ **i want you to live, to stay.** _

_ **and endangering yourself foolishly was not necessary.** _

_ **…** _

_ **don’t do it again.** _

**   
  
**

_ **love! sans** _

_______________

Frisk looks enthusiastically at Snowdin Town as it begins to stir.

There are bad looks towards Sans, of course, but everyone ended up trying to resume their life from before, even if they remain more cautious with Frisk and Sans.

*...

Frisk looks at the red scarf that fell back into the snow.

*...will that be enough?

She nods her head.

"The remains of someone don't necessarily mean the ashes or the dust of the intended person, but something physical that belonged to them. Preferably something dear to them."

*…

"So don’t worry. That’s enough."

But she doesn't move.

*...frisk?

"... Sans, is that..."

*...this is not the time, frisk.

"You have seen the glare of Undyne, of Alphys, of the king, of everyone, to tell the truth. They are afraid, Sans."

*this is natural.

"They will probably never trust you completely again, no matter how much you prove to them that you have changed, that you explain to them why you did this… They..."

*...frisk, i’m fine.

"… I fear for the future, Sans. I may say that we must continue to believe in it, but I'm afraid. What if their fear turns into a rage? What if everything starts all over again?"

She’s shaking.

"You’re afraid of that, too. But I… I..."

*...the doubt, heh.

He looks at the red scarf that is wavering slightly in the wind.

*frisk.

She looks at him.

*...i know that many will never forgive me, that many will always think me a threat. they aren't wrong. they won’t dare try to attack me, but they’ll walk away, they won’t come any closer and i’ll...

He smiles, sadly.

*i changed too much to be the person they knew before. everything changed, frisk. to me anyway.

*times have changed, yet time continues to pass slowly but surely.

He closes his eye sockets.

*their fear, their terror, their fright… it doesn’t bother me.

He looks at Papyrus' scarf.

*but i'm no longer alone. papyrus… is like you. lv 0. a pure and innocent soul who would accept all my misdeeds.

Frisk smiles.

*...he’ll be there with me. i’m sure. they’ll try to keep him away, i know. but he’ll stay there because he’s my family, he’s my brother. The person most dear to me.

"Papyrus."

He looks at her.

*...and you’ll be there, too.

She nods.

*...i would accept the look, the judgments, the reproaches of others.

She comes forward.

"... And if Papyrus..."

*...frisk, i didn’t create for nothing an illusion of him in my head, you know.

*i know him. i know he’ll forgive me. i don’t deserve him. i don’t deserve you either.

"... I'm afraid."

*...honestly? i'm also afraid. but… we must continue on the path we have chosen.

He closes his eye sockets and takes his hands out of his pockets.

*...and he deserves to live, even if he doesn't forgive me.

She agrees.

A red glow appears again in her eyes.

She stares at the scarf in the snow.

And she holds out her arm.

Sans opens his eye sockets and looks at her.

She breathes and the SAVE button appears.

*...save him.

She presses it.

Immediately, a red light appeared, blinding them.

But Frisk doesn’t blink and keeps silently watching the scene.

Sans does the same.

Snow accumulates as determination shakes the earth.

And it all stops.

The snow is falling.

And the red scarf is again at the neck of some skeleton.

He stares at Sans, sadly.

He takes a step forward, quite hesitant.

His brother doesn't look at him.

"SANS..."

Frisk moves away from them, leaving them privacy.

"... I'M SORRY..."

*...i should the one who says that, brother.

He doesn’t come forward.

"I SHOULD HAVE UNDERSTOOD YOUR SUFFERING… I SHOULD HAVE..."

*...I didn’t hide it from you for nothing, papyrus.

He closes his eye sockets.

*...but we don’t have to worry about that anymore. it’s over.

"... SANS..."

Sans opens his eyes.

He doesn't notice that his right eye light no longer possesses this frightening reddish glow.

It turned white again.

He’s smiling.

*...i’m really glad to see you again, papyrus.

He’s crying.

Papyrus comes and hugs him with all his strength.

"... I'M REALLY GLAD TO SEE YOU TOO, BROTHER."

_ it’s over. _

_ this is really over. _

_ _ _

** _Hey._ **

** _Papyrus came back. And you were right._ **

** _Undyne came and hugged him._ **

** _He’s really loved by a lot of people._ **

** _She threatened you, by the way._ **

** _But you expected it, right?_ **

** _…_ **

** _You know, I think you didn’t notice, but your right eye light is white again._ **

** _I don’t know why, but I think it’s a huge step!_ **

** _Well, he turned red once in a while, especially when you were in a bad mood._ **

** _But he’s often white!_ **

** _It’s great, isn’t it?_ **

** _…_ **

** _I don’t think I would have ever seen that._ **

** _You refused to eat at Grillby’s._ **

** _Are you sure you’re okay?_ **

** _I could have sworn you’d like that._ **

** _Then maybe you missed Papyrus' spaghetti._ **

** _I’ll be honest, I don’t._ **

** _…_ **

** _We’ll stay here for a few days, but we’ll head for the Ruins after._ **

** _I don’t think there will be a lot of people to bring back there..._ **

** _…_ **

** _It’s kind of ridiculous to ask you questions in the notebook but you’re with your brother so I don’t want to bother you._ **

** _I already see you laughing at me._ **

** _  
  
_ **

** _SAVE! Frisk._ **

_ _ _

_ **yo.** _

_ **determination is certainly a strange thing.** _

_ **but i guess i need less determination now.** _

_ **consider it whatever you want.** _

_ **i never understood why my determination was only shown in my eyes…** _

_ **…** _

_ **i think that second chance means a chance to make amends.** _

_ **then i’ll change bad habits.** _

_ **i’ve already changed then so far.** _

_ **so, yeah, no grillbz.** _

_ **i wouldn’t be welcome there, anyway.** _

_ **…** _

_ **indeed, asking questions in a notebook is ridiculous.** _

_ **you’re ridiculous, but you’re frisk, so i guess that’s normal.** _

**   
  
**

_ **love! sans.** _

_ _ _

_ **Hey.** _

_ **The Ruins evoke many nostalgic feelings.** _

_ **I’m rather surprised that the queen lives in such a place!** _

_ **And so is the prince!** _

_ **He was hard enough to bring this one back… as if he had been dead for a long time...** _

_ **No wonder there was a house that looked like the royal palace…** _

_ **You didn’t tell me, of course.** _

_ **…** _

_ **You seemed sad when she came back.** _

_ **The queen seems rather vindictive.** _

_ **How did you know her?** _

_ **…** _

_ **I get the impression that this notebook has become a way of asking questions indirectly to the other.** _

_ **It’s kind of fun.** _

_ **I think it will be a good memory.** _

**   
  
**

_ **SAVE! Frisk.** _

_______________

She breathes as she closes another box.

"FRISK? IS IT OKAY?"

She turns around and sees Papyrus at the doorway.

"Yeah, don’t worry. It’s just exhausting."

"IF YOU'RE TOO TIRED, YOU MUST REST!! IT'S NEVER TOO GOOD TO WORK TOO HARD!"

She nods.

"I know, Papyrus! But don’t worry about me! I’m fine!"

But when she tries to get up and move to another box, she staggers.

She almost falls, but suddenly, she’s caught by some strange magic in her position, and then she’s brought back on her both feet.

Sans takes a step in front of Papyrus, his left hand out fo his pockets.

*… don’t force yourself, frisk. and ask for help when you need it.

"Sans!"

He doesn’t look at her anymore and just with a hand gesture, he closes the remaining boxes and tidies up the last things to tidy up.

"Sans! No! It’s..."

*go get some rest.

"But..."

When he’s done, he looks at her.

*frisk. you're of no use in such a state. either you will rest by your own will, or i will force you.

"SANS. YOU COULD BE NICER! YOU COULD… PHRASE IT DIFFERENTLY."

Sans rolls his eye lights.

*go lie down, frisk.

"... I SUPPOSE IT'S BETTER."

"But it’s unfair if you do everything! I mean, I live here! I also have to participate!"

*you insisted on cleaning the kitchen by yourself, you dismantled the furniture, cleaned every corner, and then you moved upstairs and the wood on the stairs is practically shining.

He sighs.

*and now you wanted to make your room, since it's your 'stuff' and therefore, supposedly, it's up to you to do it alone.

He growls, exasperated.

He looks around them.

*i was hesitant to bring it to the surface.

"WHAT?"

*the house.

"BUT WE ARE PUTTING THINGS IN THE BOXES!"

*...not even half of it's in the boxes, paps.

"So let’s consider this a huge housework!"

*...go to bed.

She pulls out her tongue.

He makes her soul blue and brings her to him.

"Stop using your damn gravity to do whatever you want with me!"

He doesn’t listen to her.

*paps, leave her stuff. i’ll bring the house to the surface. and if we unpack her stuff, she’ll start to freak out.

"I’m here, you know!"

*good to know.

He’s starting to make his way to the living room still intact.

Papyrus looks at them from afar, before entering the room.

He drops her on the couch.

*sleeps.

His right eye light turns red for a few moments.

"I don’t want to… I’ll unpack…"

*you don’t move from here.

"... But..."

*frisk. if you want to help, get your strength back first.

She sighs and lets herself fall.

He brings a blanket, covers her with it and sits quietly at her feet.

"You should go help your brother."

*i will do this when i'm sure that you are resting properly and that you will stop babbling and fiddling.

"I don’t do such things!"

He sighs, exasperated.

*sleeps, frisk. how many times do i have to tell you?

"... I can’t sleep like this! I have to be… in the mood!"

*...seriously?

"Yes."

*...and how do you put yourself in the “mood”?

"I must be exhausted and relaxed. And I must want to sleep, and that's not the case!"

He growls.

*...sit down. i’ll relax you.

"... And how do you plan to do that?"

*sit and shut up.

She sighs and sits cross-legged. She pushes back slightly the cover that covers her.

He sits behind her.

"What will you do… Ah!"

She turns to him quickly.

"It hurts like hell!"

*stop moving, frisk.

"What are you doing?"

He’s pressing again, but more delicately this time.

*…

"... Are you massaging me?"

*shut up and enjoy.

"... Pff… Where did you learn such things?"

*you’re human. so i read a few things to learn more. after all, i have no flesh, i can’t truly understand how your body behaves.

She screams again as he touches a tense muscle.

*and if there’s one thing i understood, it’s that if your muscles are too tense…

"Sans!"

*it’s not good for you.

"Awww… You care about my condition! Ah!"

*heh. if i didn’t, you’d be a blood puddle by now.

"... you are such a Kuudere."

He doesn't react and stares at her silently.

*...you should stop hanging out with alphys.

"You don’t deny it!"

He rolls his eye lights and continues his massage.

"BROTHER? FRISK? "

Sans turns his head.

Papyrus gives them a notebook.

"I FOUND THIS, THERE WERE YOUR NAMES ON THE COVER, SO..."

Sans takes it and looks at it.

He opens it.

"What is this?"

Sans gives it to her.

*one of your rubbish.

She opens it and looks at the various entries in the newspaper.

Sans looks over her shoulder while continuing to relax her muscles.

"Oh! It’s our diary!"

She turns to him.

"You never wrote the sequel."

*i didn’t see the point.

"It’s been so long… 2 years now, right?"

*...maybe.

"I’ll write the rest."

*no, you don’t move from there.

"But..."

*you’ll write after. rest and relax, damn it. you’re as excited as papyrus when he was a kid.

"... I TAKE IT BAD, BROTHER."

_ _ _

_ **Hey!** _

_ **Wow. I haven’t written anything in it for such a long time. I completely forgot about it.** _

_ **I will force Sans to write a word in it, in the end.** _

_ **I guess I should describe everything that has happened since—** _

_ **Well… I work at Grillby’s! Sans doesn't agree at first, but he had to get used to it.** _

_ **He left his post as a sentry and he works in the lab with Alphys.** _

_ **That’s how they were able to extract part of his Determination, to form an artificial human soul.** _

_ **We broke the barrier not long ago, so everybody is slowly getting ready for the surface.** _

_ **No one has ventured to the surface yet.** _

_ **Like what, they want to keep the surprise.** _

_ **I think they’re more scared than anything else.** _

_ **It’s the unknown, after all—** _

_ **Well, I live with Sans and Papyrus!** _

_ **Papyrus became Royal Guard, it seems that in this world, this wasn't yet the case.** _

_ **Sans abandoned his old self.** _

_ **So no more jokes, no more bad food, his old job is gone and all his bad habits are gone.** _

_ **He doesn’t really like being reminded of who he was before.** _

_ **He’s always distant from others.** _

_ **But he reconnected with Grillby and Alphys.** _

_ **However, he and Toriel are still in a tense relationship.** _

_ **The Queen happens to be very resentful—** _

_ **Better not have these two in the same room.** _

_ **Sometimes, he goes to have tea with the king.** _

_ **I don’t really know why, but they have to talk about important things.** _

_ **I talk too much about him.** _

_ **Time to write about me!** _

_ **Well, I go see Paci and Pacyrus once in a while.** _

_ **Sans comes with me, sometimes.** _

_ **It seems that the nickname, Love, that I give him is still staying!** _

_ **It’s kind of funny, now he’s pretty tense when we call him Dust or Murder.** _

_ **Wow, that’s a lot…** _

_ **I’ll leave it at that.** _

_ **I’m not gonna let them do all the work on their own, though!** _

**   
  
**

_ **SAVE! Frisk.** _

_ _ _

_ **frisk is ridiculous for always trying to force me to write in this damn book.** _

_ **it was better when she forgot it.** _

_ **but i know she’ll sulk if i don’t do anything.** _

_ **is she really an adult? sometimes i doubt it.** _

_ **as she wrote about me, it’s my turn, huh.** _

_ **she works at grillby despite my warnings.** _

_ **after all, even if grillby is there, it’s still a bar.** _

_ **grillby is, however, a trustworthy person, he will know how to repel the overly insistent drunks.** _

_ **knowing her, she wouldn’t even notice.** _

_ **you stupid, naive idiot.** _

_ **yeah, i know you’re gonna read that, even if you say we’re gonna put it in the attic.** _

_ **and as long as we’re here, i can’t help it if toriel decided to play the blame card.** _

_ **no wonder she left after asgore’s bad decision.** _

_ **irresponsible queen.** _

_ **she’s lucky you care about her.** _

_ **'cause she’d be a pile of dust by now.** _

_ **i mean, even the asriel prince stayed with his father.** _

_ **speaking of the little prince, i didn’t expect you to bring him back like this.** _

_ **i mean, he became flowey for a while, yet you managed to bring him back to the state before he died.** _

_ **just like the other amalgams.** _

_ **the determination—** _

_ **...such force that can truly break worlds.** _

_ **it shouldn't be granted so easily to anyone.** _

_ **i mean, that’s how we broke the barrier.** _

_ **we have broken the barrier thanks to an artificial soul born of my determination.** _

_ **honestly, i didn’t think it would work.** _

_ **…** _

_ **i don’t know why i insisted on finding a way to get to the surface.** _

_ **i know there will be a lot more problems up there.** _

_ **...but paps deserve to see the sun again.** _

_ **is that actually a good thing?** _

_ **...we should settle for what we have.**_

_ **i should settle for what i have.** _

_ **but unfortunately, we’re selfish, and we still want more.** _

_ **including me.** _

_ **in the end, i want to go back, i know that, even though i know that the surface is clearly not perfect.** _

**   
  
**

_ **love! sans** _

_______________

Frisk looks silently Sans.

He doesn't move while most monsters are heading for the exit.

"... Sans?"

*…

He seems lost in thought.

"... Hey..."

*...i’m going to take a walk alone, frisk. forgive me… i just need to clear my head.

She nods, calmly.

"I’ll be waiting for you."

*...this isn't necessary.

He starts to walk away.

*but still, thank you.

He didn’t get far.

He stands in the last corridor and looks at the stained glass windows.

*...soon we will see the true sunlight.

He sighs.

*...the surface.

He fixes the huge columns.

*...wouldn’t it have been better to stay here? to stay safe and happy here?

*...we’re risking too much going up there.

He breathes.

*...we should be satisfied with what we have.

*...i should be satisfied with what i have.

*…

*but we are selfish.

*i'm selfish.

He smiles sadly.

*...i desire a life far from the world, where the stars shine a thousand lights. a life close to the people i care about.

He closes his eye sockets.

*…

_ "I only ask you to be by my side." _

*...i have already accumulated enough love like this. how can i ask for more from her?

_ *...and love is selfish. but… sometimes love can forget that possessive side for the sake of the loved one. _

*...love is selfish, i'm selfish.

He smiles.

*...it's time to everything what's happening.

He sighs.

*...the surface, heh.

He shakes his head and turns around.

*worst-case scenario, we’ll be back here. no big deal, right?

** _"… Sans."_ **

He turns around quickly.

A child stands in front of him.

That kid’s eyes are closed.

They don’t have a knife or a stick in their hands.

Sans recognizes them immediately.

Frisk.

The Frisk of his world.

** _"..."_ **

It all went black.

They’re entering the encounter interface.

*...what…?

The right light of his eye socket turned red.

** _"... Sans..."_ **

The child steps forward and reaches out.

** ACT **

** Talk **

** _"... I… am sorry."_ **

*...frisk?

** _"... Thank you."_ **

The encounter interface disappears.

He’s on his own again.

In the huge golden corridor.

He doesn't move.

Yet we can hear footsteps coming from behind him.

"... Sans?"

He doesn't answer.

Then after a few long minutes, he turns his head.

*...frisk.

"... Come on, let’s go."

_______________

He’s sitting on the edge of the cliff.

He looks at the sunset.

Frisk walks behind him.

*...i almost forgot the sun’s rays.

"...You speak as if you’ve seen it before."

*...this is...a long story.

He jumps while he feels soft hands gently removing his hood.

*...frisk…

"I know you don’t like to take it off. But sometimes, it doesn’t hurt."

She sits next to him.

"So? What’s this long story?"

He sighs.

*...i don’t plan to tell it. not now, anyway.

"It’s okay. We have plenty of time."

She looks at him.

"What?"

*...hm.

"... Sans?"

*...don’t you fear for the future, frisk?

"... All the time."

She swings her legs lightly.

"But staying on the point and not making any choices doesn’t help either. We must question ourselves sometimes, without taking too much time to do nothing."

She doesn’t look at him.

"Because the clock is ticking. And life doesn’t wait for you."

*...i see.

"And you?"

*...all the time. but i have an idiot standing with me pushing me to make decisions.

"... I take it very badly."

*...good to hear.

She groans.

"You're so mean."

*i like to call myself neutral.

"Right, right, rest easy."

She lies on the floor, her legs still hanging.

*be careful, you’ll fall.

"Don’t worry."

They remain silent for a few moments.

"...Do you have plans on the surface?"

*...honestly, i would rather see and act afterward. i rather distrust people of your race.

She rolls her eyes.

"You really have no idea of what you want?"

He smiles as an image passes through his mind.

*i want to continue down this path, who knows where it will take me.

He looks at her.

*and what about you?

"... me?"

She sits.

"Well, I’d like to stay with monsters."

_ I’d like to stay with you. _

"I want everyone to be happy, and we can all have fun together. I want us to argue, to laugh, to live, simply. I want to be happy and be with all of you."

*...that’s completely you.

"Don’t you even have a little wish, a tiny lens?"

*…

He sees her at his side as she smiles at him.

A child is in her arms.

A magnificent starry landscape opens up to them.

He feels the figure of his brother behind him as he marvels at the sky and its spectacle.

*...maybe.

"Tell me about it!"

He’s smiling at her.

She's surprised as she sees his smile become more tender and his gaze more affectionate than usual.

"... Sans?"

He shakes his head.

*but this is a vision for later.

"It’s never too late!"

*i prefer to be patient, frisk.

"I can’t even get a clue?"

*...why do you insist so much?

"My soul trait isn't Determination for nothing!"

He sighs and stands up.

*Well, I guess you’re allowed to have a hint…

She gets up too.

"Then?"

*...the first rule would be to always be at my side.

She sees that loving glow in his eye lights again.

"... Pfff."

She’s smiling.

"I always will be, you big fool. That’s a stupid clue."

He closes his eye sockets.

*well, we’re halfway already.

"What’s that supposed to mean?! It’s not a clue at all, it’s a certainty!"

He starts walking away quietly.

"Don’t even think about running away like that! I want a real clue!"

*nope.

"Saaaaannnnsss..."

_ love is selfish. _

_ that doesn’t mean he can’t be patient. _

_ _ _ _ _

_ **You are the Creators.  
And you made different decisions for them, which brings us here.  
You took out all the dust.** _

‘‘**Dust! Sans’’**

**LV 99**

**HP : 92 000/92 000**

**AT : 1 000 EXP : ???**

_ **DF : ** _ _ **100 000 000 ** _ _ ** NEXT : ???** _

_ **Which brings us here.  
We could have caused disasters.  
We could have taken them away from their happy ending.  
We could have let Dust stay Dust.  
But you decided to change history.  
You decided to turn LOVE into love.** _

‘‘**love! Sans’’**

**lv 99**

**HP : 92 000/92 000**

**AT: 1 000 EXP: ???**

_ **DF : ** _ _ **100 000 000 ** _ _ ** NEXT : ???** _

_ **You did it.  
You created another story.  
Another alternative.  
Dust has become Love.  
This is their happy ending.  
From now on, the decisions are theirs.  
Are you satisfied with your creation?  
If you aren't, perhaps you have**__**n’** _ _**t made the choices that correspond to you.  
****Maybe you don’t think this is the right end.**_  
_**What’s the best ending for you?**_  
_**Creators.**_


	13. Bonus/Notes

This part is useless, it only gives you information about the characters and the details of this story.

All characters that appear (credits): 

** Nightmare! Sans ** and ** Dream! Sans ** by _ Joku _https://jokublog.tumblr.com/

** Error! Sans ** by _ Crayonqueen/Loverofpiggies _https://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/ 

  * Official Ask blog de **Error**: https://askerrorsans.tumblr.com/

** Ink! Sans ** by _ Comyet/Myebi _

https://comyet.tumblr.com/

** CORE! Frisk ** by _ Dokudoki _

https://dokudoki.tumblr.com/ 

  * Official **CORE! Frisk** official tumblr: https://corefrisk.tumblr.com/

** Killer! Sans ** by _ Rahaf _https://rahafwabas.tumblr.com/search/killer%20sans

** Dust! Sans ** by https://ask-dusttale.tumblr.com/ 

(For telling the truth, Dust! Sans has several creators, and I don’t know them all, so I put the official link to Dusttale)

** Paci! Sans ** and ** Pacyrus ** by _Zeliez_

** Love!Sans ** by _Zeliez_ (at the same time yes and no...?)

Story Facts: 

This story was written in three months and a few.

I had planned about 15 parts. This story has 12 parts, including the ends and the prologue.

It was normally planned to see 3 Bad Endings, 2 Neutral Endings and 1 Good Ending:

Bad Ending 1 is the one we see in history.

Bad Ending 2 was to happen at a new arrival of Nightmare, who decided to take Frisk’s soul. Normally, we had to see Love! Sans's mental description at that time, as well as the continuity of his actions within Team Nightmare. (want me to write it? tell me!)

Bad Ending 3 was supposed to happen at the beginning, well before Bad Ending 1, Love! Sans decides to apply the same punishment as that which he gave to the Frisk of his world, that is to say, to continue to kill her until finally, her determination disappears. However, he would remain haunted by her words of goodness and hope. (want me to write it? tell me!)

The Neutral Ending 1, is the one we see in history.

The Neutral Ending 2, basically, was the consequence of Frisk’s choice. It was supposed to be her, who had to decide whether or not she stayed on the Omega Timeline. But I built the character on a gentle, generous and selfless personality. So it was totally out of context, and out of character, that she made that choice.

I had thought of another alternative to the Neutral Ending 2, where Paci! Sans decided to accompany Love! Sans and Frisk to Dusttale, and that he would return to the Omega Timeline with Frisk after the SAVE of all the Dusttale monsters.

The Good Ending would normally end with the same scene but with a love confession. Finally, this one didn't succeed. Too soon, in my opinion. I already found the romance of the two characters rather quick, I didn't want to abuse. But bear in mind that they end up together afterward.

{If you want, I could write you Endings that aren't official in bonus chapter, but they will not be canon and will sometimes have no connection with the current chapters that you can currently read}

The creators of Dust! Sans aren't very comfortable with the shipping of their character, which makes Dust! Sans becomes Love! Sans. Love! Sans is in a way, the possible end of a Fanon Dust! Sans. It’s not official. I decided to rename him because I knew that creators weren't comfortable with it. That is also why romance is brought only to the end. So you can consider me as the creator of Love! Sans if you want it, but since he's a Dust! Sans, I'm not really his creator, only the one who wrote his story.

Besides, the Dust! Sans which is shown in this story is the Fanon Dust! Sans, not the Canon. He's the one who chose to join the Nightmare Team with Horror and Killer (sometimes Cross is in too), the Canon Dust! didn’t do anything like that.

Fun Facts (characters): 

** ''SAVE! Frisk' **

** LV 0 **

** HP: 25/25**

** AT: 0 EXP: 0 **

** DF: 0 (17) NEXT: 5 **

** "The true pacifist one." **

** Weapon: <empty> **

** Armor: Wizards Apprentice Uniform **

** Gold: 100 **

** Age: ** 17

** Relations: **

Chara (tutor)

Paci! Sans (best friend)

Love! Sans (love interest)

** Alignment: ** Lawful Good

** Status: ** Alive, woman, taken.

** Species: ** Human

** Physical: ** Short straight brown hair. Hazel eyes. She often wears the Mage Apprentice Uniform (red for Determination) on her.

** Personality: **SAVE! Frisk is a perfect pacifist. She's a determined person who has a very good eloquence, she always finds the right words at the right times. However, she's quite naive and curious. She's very understanding and empathetic.

** Fact: **

\- She possesses the magic SAVE, which allows "RESET" the body of its owner but also RESET those of others. It enables her to relieve and purify a soul in need.

** Fun fact: **

-She hates chocolate.

-Frisk fell in her 'Underground' at the age of 10.

-She had a huge crush on the Sans of her universe.

-She says 'hate' jokes and puns.

-She's always determined.

-She has great admiration and fear for Chara.

-She's very reactive.

-She forgives too easily.

-She likes lemon tea.

-She’s quite a melancholy person at times.

-She often has a childlike reaction to most events.

** ''paci! sans'' **

** LV 1 **

** HP: 1/1 **

** AT: 1 EXP: 0 **

** DF: 1 NEXT: 10 **

** "The strongest ally." **

** Weapon: <empty> **

** Armor: <empty> **

** Gold: ??? **

** Age: ** In his 20s.

** Relations: **

Papyrus (brother)

W.D. Gaster (father)

SAVE! Frisk (best friend, and then involuntary crush)

** Alignment: ** Neutral Good

** Status: ** Alive, male, single

** Species: ** Skeleton monster

** Physical: ** Same physical as Classic, he still wears a long, dark blue hooded robe. He has a white sweater with a collar underneath and pajama pants with bone patterns as a stocking. These pink slippers are still there. Many people wonder how he can be received near the king with such an outfit.

** Personality: **He’s lazy, but unlike Classic, he’s much less secretive and he’s more honest with others and himself. He doesn’t like attention, but he always ends up in the middle of it.

** Fun fact: **

-He has some Determination from an experience with his father. But only Papyrus and Gaster know.

-He doesn't know the concept of the KR. Yet he's completely capable of learning such an ability if he wanted to.

-He had trouble getting along with Chara.

-He survived the Error attack and is currently living in the Omega Timeline.

-He hates Dust, no matter how he behaves.

-Technically, he was the tutor of the indigo soul, Integrity, but it was his brother who took over because he was too lazy to teach him anything about gravity.

\- He has a slight crush on Frisk but never said anything. However, he was aware that the crush was mutual.

-He likes to tease Frisk and longs to see her in all these states at some of her remarks.

-He didn't become a judge.

-Due to his poor statistics and his lack of knowledge on the KR, Sans uses his magic only in defense. He hardly ever uses it offensively.

-He’s an inoffensive threat, then.

-He was one of the few who would have liked to go to the surface for a short time just to see the real stars.

** ''Dust! Sans'' ** (later ** love! sans **)

** LV 99 **

** HP: 92,000/92,000 **

** AT: 1,000 EXP: ??? **

** DF: 100,000,000 NEXT: ??? **

** "The dustiest enemy." ** later: ** "Forgive him, but he still has LOVE" **

** Weapon:<empty> **

** Armor: <empty> **

** Gold: ??? **

** Age: ** In his 20s.

** Relations: **

Papyrus (brother)

Save! Frisk (love interest)

** Alignment: ** Lawful Evil

** Status: ** Alive, Male, taken.

** Species: ** Skeleton monster.

** Physical: ** The same as Dust. His right eye light, however, can become white again when calm.

** Personality: **Love is much colder than Classic, he has a very detached attitude from others, and yet very protective. Surprisingly, he doesn’t appreciate jokes, it reminds him of his past days. He has a strong protective tendency that can sometimes rub the yandere if you really look for it, although he still knows the idea of personal space. He’s usually a silent person.

** Fun fact: **

-If he's calm, his right eye light may turn white again, and if you're even luckier, he may remove his hood.

-He's very vindictive and his revenge is ruthless.

-He's not a fan of physical contact with strangers, yet he likes to cuddle with people close to him.

-He never says anything but listens. He's the kind of person who knows all the gossip but never talks about it.

-Despite his detachment with Team Nightmare, he still gets along quite well with Horror.

-He’s friendly with death, yes that’s possible. Death, more commonly called Reaper.

-He hates Killer.

-He always asks too many questions.

-He prefers quiet areas to crowded places, yet he has struggled to be alone for too long.

-He hates the ketchup.

-He hates anything that reminds him of his past life in general.

-He prefers to hide it, but he usually likes coffee-flavored ice cream.

-He prefers healthy meals over bad food meals. "bad habit," according to these words.

-He doesn't like to expose his bones. He prefers to be bundled up in warm, comfortable clothes even if he doesn't feel any temperature.

-He affectionately calls Frisk "sunshine"

-He works with Alphys in the lab. He's quite fascinated by the experiments with Determination.

Notes:  
It may be that the last chapter can get a slight bonus at the end when I finish writing another story...  
A translated version in French is available on Wattpad. If you feel like it, you can become a Beta Reader for my future stories in English, which is not my native language.

**Author's Note:**

> Wants to talk about Undertale? Don't be shy and come [here](https://discord.gg/P6Q8Zh3)!


End file.
